Dans le nid des serpents
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Quand Dumbledore décide de bouleverser la vie à Poudlard, Harry n'est pas au bout de ses surprises... HPDM
1. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle

**Yaoi No Yume**: Chers lecteurs, chers lectrices bonjour! Voici pour votre plus grand plaisir ma première fic yaoi sous forme de série (certains ont peut être déjà lu mon one shot). Dans cette fic vous allez découvrir les personnage de JKR donc qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Sukhii**: J'imagine le délire si les persos de J.K Rowling nous appartenait... Les pauvres xD. Bon, faudrait pas m'oublier hein ^^! Je suis sa correctrice géniale Sukhii!

**Y**: Ha te voila soeurette! Donc oui je n'allais pas t'oublier (bien sur que non enfin...)!

**S**: C'est ça... Bien sûr que non... Bon, faudrait peut-être un peu expliquer tout ça pour nos pauvres lecteurs et lectrices!

**Y**: Tu as raison. Et bien voila, je vous présente Sukhii, ma vraie fausse soeur et nous formons les YI, vous allez me dire, les YI, c'est quoi?

**S**: Moi je vais vous répondre =P! Les YI, sont des Yaoistes Incompétentes. Yaoiste parce qu'on lit, voire écrit des yaois (non, sans blague ^^!), et incompétente parce qu'on l'est et ça vient d'un autre délire. Bref, on ne va pas trop s'étaler là-dessus ^^. Maintenant, expliquons un peu l'histoire =P!

**Y**: L'histoire est un Drarry comme on les aimes! Drole, romantique et parfois...un peu chaud! ^^

**S**: Donc, cette histoire se passe en 7ème année, Voldy-chou est toujours en vie (ce n'est qu'un surnom hein, Voldy n'est pas du tout chou, il est horrible!), et Harry Potter va devoir se battre contre lui!

**Y**: En fait ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas c'est qu'elle adore Voldy mais ne l'avoue pas, moi je préfère Draco c'est comme ça ^^

**S**: Beurk. Voldy est horrible. Bon, passons, ce n'est pas son bouquin. Donc Harry et Drago sont en 7ème année, mais on omet le 6ème livre. Dumbledore est vivant (et toujours aussi fou), comme tout ceux qui sont censés mourir dans ces tomes là. Sirius Black est mort. Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes à aller chercher.

**Y**: Comme il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes, Harry reste à Poudlard pour son plus grand... bonheur ou malheur, j'ai du mal à me décider, tu en penses quoi Sukhii?

**S**: Bonheur *O*. 'Fin surtout pour NOTRE plus grand bonheur en fait xD.

**Y**: /rire sadique/

**S**: Yume, tu me fais peur... Bon, et si on laissait nos lecteurs lire maintenant?

**Y**: Oui, j'espère ne pas les avoir ennuyés... en tout cas bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin du chap!

**S**: Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle

C'était pourtant une bonne journée qui avait commencée, il faisait beau, le cours avec Rogue avait été annulé à cause d'un grand nombre de chaudrons qui avaient fondus, un entrainement de quidditch avait été prévu à la fin de la journée, il restait de la confiture de coing (la préférée de Harry) au petit déjeuner, apparemment ce n'était qu'une apparence... On dit bien pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle? Et bien celle qui venait d'être annoncée ne démentait pas à ce dicton. Que vouliez vous répondre à ça à part un:

- Quoi? hurla Harry.

- Pardon? s'exclama Drago (avouez que ça a quand même un peu plus de classe).

Toute la grande salle avait blémi et regardait maintenant le directeur avec des yeux ronds.

- Comme à peu près la totalité des élèves semble avoir reçu un sort de surdité, je vais le redire: Certains élèves vont changer de maison pour au moins un an pour arranger les relations entre les maisons. Toutes les maisons seront évidemment touchées, y compris les Serpentards. Leur expliqua à nouveau Dumbledore avec son flegme habituel.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible! S'indigna un serdaigle.

- A quoi a servi le choixpeau alors? S'offusqua un Gryffondor assit tout au fond de la salle accompagné d'un bon nombres de personnes qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

- Maintenant, tout le monde se calme! Reprit Dumbledore en essayant de calmer les revendications faîtes par les élèves. Les nouvelles listes seront affichées bientôt! Sur ce, bon appétit!

Ron était tellement choqué qu'il refusait de toucher à la nourriture devant lui (ce qui était totalement un exploit venant de sa part). Mais ce fut également le cas de tous les élèves. Enfin, sauf les serpentards qui tentaient de se remettre de cette nouvelle avec classe.

- Imaginez... Qu'on aille à Serpentard...

- Ne parle pas de malheurs Ron! Lui lança Harry.

"Remarque, si je vais à Serpentard, je pourrais peut-être me rapprocher du "Prince"... Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi?" pensa Harry.

- Allez, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas être si horrible... Et puis tous les élèves ne changeront pas de maison... Il y a bientôt une sortie à Pré-au-lard, et ça peu importe les changements. On pourrait passer à Honeydukes! Lui fit remarquer Hermione pour essayer de faire un peu passer la pilule.

- Excellente idée! Je n'ai plus de chocolat! Se réjouit Ron en oubliant comme par magie ses problèmes.

- Ron... tu es un morfale...

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner:

- Mon dieu dites moi que je rêve...

- Harry? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ne me dis pas que tu es avec...

- Moi? Potter chez les serpentards avec moi... Non, mais c'est un cauchemar... Pansy, tu m'as porté la poisse hier soir! S'indignait Malfoy un peu plus loin.

- Cool, je reste à Gryffondor! Hé Hermione, Harry, je reste à Gryffondor! Criait de joie Ron mais en voyant la mine déconfite de ses amis il ajouta: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je vais à Serdaigle, et Harry va chez les serpentards... Lui répondit Hermione avec toute la tristesse du monde.

- Ron, franchement, tu portes malchance...

- Mais c'est...

- Magnifique! Hum... Excusez-moi...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malfoy à la seconde même où il poussa ce cri du coeur.

- On te dit qu'on va à Poufsouffle, pourquoi tu cries Drago? demanda Crabble.

- Il est très triste, ça a dû être nerveux les garçons. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Ca en fait trop d'un coup là, votre départ à tous les deux, et l'arrivée du balafré... expliqua Pansy.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le balafré Parkinson? Lui lança Harry avec la voix la plus froide qu'il avait dans son répertoire.

- Je sens que ça va être compliqué de se supporter... Se lamentait déjà Malfoy.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, on ne te quittera pas, même si on est à Poufsouffle. dit Goyle.

- Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît! Je vois que vous avez tous vu les changements! Vos affaires viennent d'être transportées dans vos nouvelles maisons respectives. Afin de vous intégrer dans votre nouvelle maison, chacun aura ou sera un parrain. C'est le nom affiché à gauche du vôtre. Annonça McGo.

- Tiens, je serai avec Luna, annonça Hermione. Et toi Harry?

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas parrain moi? D'un côté ça m'arrange... Harry? Pourquoi tu t'es figé? On t'a stupéfixé?

- Non, non... Malfoy... C'est pas possible... Essaya d'articuler Harry.

- Le balafré... Pourra bien crever dans un coin, je ne m'occuperai pas de lui...

- Bien sûr, cela ne serai pas drôle, si nous n'utilisions pas de magie... continua le directeur, mettant en suspend toutes les discussions. Pour éviter de "malheureux accidents", les parrains vont passer un contrat avec les parrainés, les engageant à ne pas les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls. Les quatre premières années peuvent maintenant aller en cours, puisque cela ne vous concerne pas. Pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, je vous laisse découvrir vos nouvelles maisons, après bien sûr avoir signé ces contrats magiques.

- Allez, viens Potter, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer ma journée!

Harry et Drago signèrent donc en premier le contrat. Pour le directeur, cela symbolisait le début des rapprochements, mais pour leurs proches, cela signifiait plus le début des cauchemars...

- Bon Potter, tu te grouilles?

- C'est bon Malfoy! J'essaie de m'y retrouver dans tous ces couloirs! On dirait que tu fais exprès de prendre tous les détours. Tu veux que je ne puisse pas aller à Serpentard sans toi ou quoi?

- Mais oui, c'est ça! Je te déteste et je veux que tu me colles partout comme un chienchien... Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas retenir un chemin!

- C'est pas de la mienne si on tourne en rond depuis 10 minutes. Regarde, cette gargouille on l'a déjà passée! Alors soit tu veux me perdre, soit tu ne connais même pas le chemin de ta propre maison sans Crabble et Goyle...

- Je connais mon chemin, mais toi apparemment non! s'exclama Drago.

"C'est qu'il commence à réfléchir le Potter. Il est chez les Serpentards depuis une demi-heure, et il commence à développer son intelligence... A ce rythme-là, il deviendra bientôt un vrai serpentard! Non mais je raconte quoi là? C'est Potter! Le balafré qui actuellement... s'est pris une statue... Non mais quel idiot!"

- Potter? Rassure moi, tu sais marcher en évitant les obstacles quand même?

- Oh, c'est bon! Et t'as besoin d'être rassuré sur mon compte maintenant? Essaya de se rattraper Harry alors qu'il avait parfaitement illustré la première leçon pour passer pour un idiot devant Draco. Par dessus le marché une douleur cuisante le faisait maintenant terriblement souffrir au niveau de sa jambe, pourquoi avait-il dû rentrer dans la seule statue qui tenait une lance...

- Il est de mon devoir de faire de toi un bon serpentard! Mais je crois que je suis mal barré si tu ne sais même pas éviter une statue...

- Je te souhaite bien du courage pour faire de moi un serpentard! (Bien qu'il avait failli y aller il y a 6 ans).

Enfin arrivés à la salle commune des Serpentards, Harry sentit tous les regards narquois et moqueurs posés sur lui.

- Malfoy, tu comptes camper dans la salle commune ou tu me montres ma chambre? Lui demanda Harry avec un brin de sarcasme bien de chez Serpentard (le premier pas vers la conversion?)

- Laisse moi au moins regarder ta chambre! Oh non...

- Pousse toi Malfoy, tu n'arrives même pas à lire une liste.

Drago pointa du doigt la ligne avec le nom d'Harry.

- Non seulement je vais devoir te supporter toute la journée, mais en plus je devrais me retenir de te tuer la nuit? Mais pourquoi? Tu n'es même pas préfet en plus! S'indigna Malfoy au plus haut point.

- ... Bon, montre moi où c'est, je ne tiens pas à rester ici. Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai l'air, et je réussirai à revenir ici lorsqu'il le faudra.

- Par ici...

- Libre... Plus de vert partout... Enfin si... Je suis quand même dans un parc, donc c'est vert.

- Tu parles tout seul Potter? Pour dire ce genre de conneries en plus?

- Non mais vous voulez tous me coller aujourd'hui ou quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini? Lui cria à moitié Harry sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit avec toi... Je passe juste pour te dire de faire TRES attention... Lui dit Blaise en baissant le son de sa voix.

- Oui, bah merci, mais je vais chez des serpentards alors...

- Tu te bats contre tu-sais-qui, non? Alors fais attention à certains...

- J'étais au courant que je devrai affronter Voldemort, merci de me le rappeler... Et pour ce qui est de faire attention à certains, je sais que certains Serpentards sont des mangemorts. Pourquoi me préviens-tu de cela? Surtout pour tes amis...

- Je ne suis plus à Serpentard. Coupa Zabini.

- Qui doit maintenant te supporter? Et tu renies tous tes amis? Rajouta Harry sous le ton de la provocation.

- Serdaigle. Je ne renie pas mes amis, mais les crétins qui sont en Serpentard. Méfie-toi des apparences Potter. Les méchants ne sont pas forcément ceux que tu crois. Malfoy, Parkinson et moi-même ne comptons pas devenir mangemorts.

- Si tu crois que je vais te croire comme...

- Lâche-moi Potter! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas trop embêter ta Sang-de-Bourbe! s'exclama soudainement Blaise avant de repartir vers le château.

Harry se retourna, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop surpris. Des élèves venaient d'arriver et les regardaient bizarrement.

"Pauvre Hermione... Bon qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire l'autre? S'il croit que je vais devenir ami-ami avec les Serpentards, il peut rêver... Quoique, pour le "charmant" Prince des Glaces..."

Harry était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas derrière lui.

- Harry! Te voilà enfin! Je t'ai cherché partout! Alors? Tu survis? Lui demanda une voix familière.

- Ah Ron! Pour l'instant je réussis à survivre aux regards noirs des Serpentards. Lui répondit son ami en l'accompagnant d'un soupir.

- Comment on va faire pour le quidditch? Et pour manger, tu vas devoir aller à la table des Serpentards?

- Tu ne penses donc vraiment qu'à la nourriture... Et merci de me rappeler de douces choses... Pour le quidditch, j'imagine qu'il faudra reformer les équipes. Je préfère me faire oublier chez les Serpentards, là... Donc je ne vais pas commencer par réclamer ma place d'attrapeur... Des nouvelles d'Hermione?

- Je suis là! Luna ne voulait plus me lâcher! Elle est gentille, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est... fatiguante... Leur avoua Hermione qui semblait avoir couru.

La sonnerie de midi retentit.

- Ouai, c'est le repas! (devinez qui vient de parler)

- Je viens juste d'échapper à Luna, et il faut que j'y retourne déjà? Se lamenta Hermione qui n'avait même pas entendu la remarque de Ron tellement qu'elle avait envie de s'écrouler par terre.

- Ron... est ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on vit? Tu ne penses qu'à manger! Ajouta Harry, qui lui avait bien entendu la remarque de Ron.

Les trois amis retournèrent au château en essayant de prendre tout leur temps pour arriver le plus tard possible mais c'était quasiment mission impossible quand vous êtes accompagnés d'une personne répondant au nom de Ronald Weasley. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives, pendant qu'Harry se convainquait mentalement que non, Dumbledore ne voulait pas le tuer avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Voldemort et rejoignait la table à côté du mur où se trouvait son parrain.

- Je peux m'asseoir là?

Un regard noir répondit à Harry. Qui le prit comme un oui, et s'assit, en essayant de faire abstraction des regards fusant sur lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit oui, Potter.

- Tu n'as pas dit non, non plus Malfoy. S'il faut que je décrypte chacun de tes regards pour avoir des réponses, c'est trop m'en demander. De toute façon, ce n'était que par politesse, car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, Dumbledore nous a écrit ce que nous devions faire sur un joli morceau de parchemin que l'on appelle également règlement que tu n'as même pas du prendre le temps de lire « et moi non plus »...

- J'oubliais que ton cerveau était atrophié Potter... Pff, ce papier... Bon, règle n°1: Les parrains et les parrainés doivent passer leurs repas ensemble, ainsi que leur temps libre, sauf une demi-heure par jour... Quoi? S'indigna d'entrée Malfoy, et ce n'était que les préliminaires.

- Je ne vais avoir qu'une demi-heure de répit par jour? "Non mais c'est pas vrai, il compte vraiment me tuer Dumbledore!"

- Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre... Règle n°2: Pendant les cours, ils devront être côte à côte. Sauf si des spécialités sont incompatibles, dans ce cas il faut arranger l'emploi du temps avec le directeur... Je vais devoir me coltiner ta crétinerie en plus! Si tu trafiques je ne sais quoi en potion, tu es mort Potter!

- Ah, enfin une règle qui m'arrange! Numéro 3: Il est formellement interdit pour le parrain et le parrainé d'empoisonner, de maltraiter ou de tuer l'autre personne.

- Ca marche dans les deux sens Potter...

- Au point où on est pour les points négatifs de cette histoire, c'est pas ça qui est le pire... Du coup, pour le quidditch, je vais devoir te suivre aux entraînements?

- Ca y est, il commence à percuter pour la première règle...

- Dans ce cas, je pourrais y participer! Lança joyeusement Harry.

- Pardon?

- Si je dois te suivre à tes entraînements de Quidditch, autant que je puisse y participer! Tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre un raisonnement aussi simple Malfoy?

- On verra... « après tout il n'est pas si mauvais attrapeur... »

**Sukhii**: Alors ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews!

**Yume**: On accepte tout types de review! De vos avis, à la critique en passant pas les demandes en mariage et les déclaration de guerre (bien que l'on ne les aimes pas forcément). Donc beuglante ou lettre d'amour à vous de choisir!

**S**: Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à Yume, pour toute acclamation s'adresser à moi-même Sukhii =D!

**Y**: Bien sur vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous écouter non plus... Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses. Le prochain chap il est pour quand?

**S**: Il est déjà écrit, et corrigé donc il devrait paraître la semaine prochaine. On va essayer de tenir ce rythme là (on en a écrit en avance). On prévoit combien de chapitres?

**Y**: Et bien le plus possible! Mais on ne sais pas encore combien ^^.

**S**: Et bien, à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas =)!

**Y**: A la semaine prochaine! =)


	2. Il faut dormir la nuit!

**Yume**: Nous voici de retour pour notre 2eme chap de "Dans le nid des serpents"!

**Sukhii**: Que vas-t-il se passer dans cet épisode? Suspens =P!

**Y**: Et bien vous allez le savoir tout de suite car on a pas d'idée d'intro donc bonne lecture!

**S**: Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Il faut dormir la nuit!

Après cette dure journée riche en malchance, Harry et Draco retournèrent ensemble à la salle commune des serpentard (bien malgré eux). Il était déjà neuf heures et les deux jeunes garçons n'avaient aucune envie de rester éveillé plus longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre personnelle (qui ne l'était plus maintenant) de Malfoy. A l'instant où le blond avait poussé la porte son regard se figea, aucun nouveau lit n'avait été installé.

- Potter... tu vois ce que je vois?

- Bah c'est ta chambre non? Lui répondit sans comprendre Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie: dormir.

- Mais regarde! Ils n'ont pas rajoutés de lit!

Harry percuta enfin.

- Mais alors soit je dors par terre soit je dors avec... (il inspira) toi...

Ils se regardèrent et répondirent en cœur:

- Le sol!

A cet instant précis ils reçurent comme une décharge dans la poitrine qui les fit s'agenouiller.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça! Cria Malfoy.

- Je pense que c'est à cause du pacte... Lui répondit le brun en essayant de respirer.

Le choc passé, ils se relevèrent avec un peu de peine et Draco lui dit:

- Heureusement que j'ai un lit double...

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et enchaîna par:

- Je te préviens si jamais tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes cheveux tu es mort Potter!

- Je pourrait te dire la même chose Malfoy. Lui répondit Harry avec un regard glacé très serpentard bien qu'il pensait tout le contraire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour qu'il le touche un peu... s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué...

Après moins d'une heure (c'est plus que ce que l'on ne pourrait penser pour que Malfoy se débarrasse de tout son gel) les deux garçons se mirent enfin au lit.

Avant d'éteindre la lumière Malfoy dit à Harry avec sa voix la plus sadique:

- Surtout fait de merveilleux cauchemars.

- Je te le souhaite aussi Malfoy.

La lumière éteinte Harry essaya de s'endormir en ayant la magnifique vision du mur (si il était tourné du côté de Draco, celui-ci lui aurait déjà arraché les yeux). Comme il le pensait, malgré la fatigue, malgré la journée de merde qu'il venait de passer, il n'arrivait pas à dormir! « Non mais qu'est ce que je fait ici? Vous y arriveriez vous à dormir dans le même lit que celui que vous aimez mais qui par la même occasion vous déteste? »

Dix heures... Minuit... A quatre heures du matin Harry ne dormait toujours pas! Il décida enfin d'aller faire un tour, il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller son cher et tendre Draco. Avant de s'éloigner, il le contempla en train de dormir, il était totalement décoiffé et avait perdu son visage froid. A ce moment là, Harry le trouva vraiment mignon, cependant il n'arrivait pas à rester planter dans cette chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. A son grand regret avant d'attraper la poignet une seconde douleur lui secoua la poitrine. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas crier et ne pas réveiller tous les serpentards et il s'assit par terre en attendant que la douleur se calme. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas se calmer aussi facilement... Il essaya donc de marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'au lit de Draco et comme par magie la douleur disparut au fur et à mesure. Il se recoucha dans le lit et essaya tant bien que mal de s'endormir et ce ne fut qu'à cinq heures et demi qu'il finit enfin par fermer l'œil.

Seulement après une demi heure d'un sommeil, loin d'être réparateur, il fut réveillé par la « douce » voix de Théodore Nott qui clama:

- Draco, c'est toi qui a empreinté mon magazine porno?

Le regard de Théo se figea en même temps que ses pas quand il vit la tête de Harry encore à moitié endormi dans les draps de son ami.

- Hooooooooooooooo, veuillez m'excuser!

Et il courut en dehors de la chambre alors que Draco se leva précipitamment en l'appelant et en lui demandant d'attendre mais trop tard... La voix de Théo résonna dans la salle commune:

- Vous savez quoi? Draco couche avec Potter!

Ceci suivit d'un grand boom, un sortilège de Malfoy sûrement... Voici la délicatesse innée des serpentards...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi devait-il aller à un endroit pareil? Pourquoi était-il si mauvais en potions? Et pourquoi Snape devait-il autant le détester? Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour avoir autant de malchance dans sa vie? Quoi qu'il en soit Harry se diriger avec son parrain au doux nom de Draco-Je-Pourris-Autant-Que-Je-Peux-La-Vie-De-Mon-Parrainé Malfoy vers la salle de potion, ce si charmant endroit de Poudlard que l'on nomme "cachots", plus connu sous le nom de "Salle de torture contre les non-serpentards". Rien qu'en poussant la porte des frissons vous montent dans le dos. Cette salle aurait pu être habitée par Voldemort lui-même.

Et bien sûr pour ne rien arranger à cela Harry se retrouvait à côté de Draco pour son plus grand malheur (ou son plus grand bonheur si il était mazo).

Pour entamer son cours, Snape commença par de doux mots d'amour fraternel aux Sepentards, mais sans oublier d'adresser aux Gryffondors ses encore plus doux mots de haine, de cynisme, de rancoeur, de répulsion, et on pourrait encore en écrire des pages...

Après avoir fini de marquer la liste des ingrédients pour la potion (ce qui se faisait dans le plus religieux des silences) tout le monde commença à s'activer pour essayer de réussir sa potion pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts une fois de plus (enfin ça c'était pour les Gryffons). Harry s'apprêtait à aller chercher les ingrédients quand Rogue l'interpella devant le regard de Draco et de ses amis.

- Potter je vois que vous avez changé de maison. Commenta-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Harry ne céda pas à la provocation et lui répondit avec le plus prestance possible:

- C'est bien le cas professeur.

- Dans ce cas je n'aurai plus le plaisir de vous retirer des points.

Harry pensa "Bien fait pour ta gueule" mais son bonheur fut de courte durée.

- Cependant je peux toujours vous donner des heures de colle. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres.

Le sourire d'Harry à moitié masqué s'effaca et son visage commença à prendre une couleur verdâtre. Comment pourrait-il survivre si il était en colle avec son Snape, non pas détesté mais HAÏ jusqu'à la moëlle?

- Je vous conseille donc de vous tenir tranquille si vous comptez avoir un peu de temps libre. Termina-t-il en s'éloignant alors qu'il ne le regardait même plus.

Le cours de potion fut alors une horreur. Harry fut tellement obsédé par le fait qu'il ne devait pas faire d'erreurs, qu'il coupa les pousses de gingembre en cube alors qu'elles devaient être en rondelle, tourna la potion dans le mauvais sens et réussi même à brûler la potion et par la même occasion Malfoy, avec le feu qui était à son maximum (pour gagner du temps selon lui). Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer la foudre venant de Draco.

- Et bien Potter... Voulez vous bien me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce chaudron? Questionna Rogue avec son air toujours aussi froid.

- Heu... une potion? Répondit naïvement Harry.

- Et quoi comme potion?

- Une potion de mobilité comme celle que l'on devait faire. Lui répondit avec insistance Harry.

- Mauvaise réponse Potter, une potion de mobilité comme je vous l'ai demandé est comme celle qu'on fait Parkinson et Nott, 50 points pour Serpentard, la vôtre quant à elle vous rendra au mieux comme un escargot et encore je pense être gentil avec ces grosses bêtes visqueuses.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais que lui avait donc fait les escargots pour qu'il les insulte comme ça?

- Très bien Potter, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue dans mon bureau.

Avant même qu'Harry puisse protester, Draco avait pris la parole:

- Monsieur?

- Que vous arrive-t-il Draco? Lui demanda Snape

- Je suis à mon grand regret regret le parrain de Potter et le règlement nous interdit de nous séparer, même pour les retenues...

- Et bien cela nous fera l'occasion de nous voir... Voila un moment que nous n'avons pas discutés. Vous accompagnerez Potter à sa retenue, je vous attends à 7h dans mon bureau et ne soyez pas en retard.

Harry et Draco n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, est-ce que Rogue était sérieux? Et tout cas leur cher professeur de potion ne donna pas plus d'explications et retourna voir les autres groupes qui reprirent la préparation de leur potion.

Et pour couronner le tout Draco rajouta:

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter.

La sonnerie retentit, ce qui coupa Harry et ne lui permit pas de répondre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la journée Harry et Draco ne s'adressèrent pas une seule seconde la parole. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il dû se retrouver avec lui? Pourquoi s'entendaient-ils si mal tous les deux? Et pourquoi? Pourquoi Merlin avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de lui! Harry ne faisait que ressacer ces paroles tout au long de la journée puis vint le moment fatidique de la dite retenue.

Toujours dans le même silence mortel Harry et Draco partirent de la salle comune des Serpentard et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Snape. Ce trajet ne fût pas bien long vu que les deux pièces se trouvaient dans les cachots et ce n'est qu'arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Snape que Draco daigna enfin adresser un mot à Harry:

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute...

Harry ne sut même pas comment le prendre, le type de ses rêves lui avait enfin adressé la parole... pour le rabaisser une énième fois... Le suicide n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...

Malfoy ouvrit la grande porte qui donnait sur le bureau de Rogue après avoir frappé d'un grand coup sec. Le bureau était à Snape, ça on pouvait en être sûr, les murs de pierre un peu humides et des décorations vertes et argents, le décor parfait d'un serpentard anti-gryffondor loiiiiiiiiiin d'être refoulé et par dessus le tout plus froid qu'une porte de prison avec un coeur de pierre. Le cocktail explosif made in Serpentard à la façon Snape.

- Ha Draco, Potter, je vous attendais.

Draco entra suivi de Harry et celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Vous allez me suivre, nous allons en salle de potion. Lui annonça leur professeur.

Tous deux s'exécutèrent sans prononcer un mot.

Arrivés dans la salle Harry et Draco n'en revinrent pas, tous les chaudrons de la salle étaient pleins de substance indescriptibles et peu recommandables à l'utilisation.

- Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça, je reviendrai dans une heure pour voir si le travail est fini. Annonca Snape sur son ton glacial habituel.

- Mais professeur moi aussi je dois le faire? Commença à se plaindre Draco.

- C'est contre ma volonté Draco, mais les règles de votre pacte sont claires, si la charge de travail est différente vous le violerez, vous êtes donc obligés de travailler tous les deux. Fit-il remarquer alors qu'il prenait son regard le plus sadique spécial Je-Fais-Chier-Harry.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle et Draco n'attendit pas pour passer ses nerfs sur Harry.

- J'en ai marre Potter c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu fais des conneries et on ramasse à côté!

- Malfoy tu comptes m'insulter tout le temps ou tu commences le boulot avant que Rogue ne revienne et nous charge encore plus de travail?

Harry se tourna et lança des récurvite sur les chaudrons après quelques secondes Malfoy se résolu et aida Harry dans le nettoyage des chaudrons.

L'heure passa sans soucis vu qu'aucun des deux ne se décida a parler et quand Snape revint tous les chaudrons avaient été nettoyés.

- Et bien Draco tu t'améliores, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi bon en ménage. Lança sarcastiquement Snape.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Severus et laisse nous partir.

- Très bien vous pouvez y aller et je vous conseille de ne plus troubler mon cours Potter.

Sur un sentiment de dégoût, Harry acquiesça et les deux serpentards sortirent de la salle de potion et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Aucun des deux ne se décida à adresser la parole à l'autre.

Arrivés à la salle commune, Draco se dirigea vers leur chambre et quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte ils crûrent que leurs yeux tombaient de leur orbite: le lit n'avait toujours pas été livré...

**S**: Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine =)!

**Y**: Merci! =D Mais avant de vous laisser on va vous demander de nous laisser une petite review! On en a eu 3 pour le premier chapitres, elles nous ont d'ailleurs fait énormément plaisir! =D (Note pour les intéressés: Oui on est célibataires! =P)

**S**: =)

**Y**: A la semaine prochaine! =D


	3. Une trêve en perspective?

**Sukhii**: Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine =)!

**Yume**: /Arrive en retard/ Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien! Désolé je regardais les championnats du monde! ^^

**S**: Les championnats du monde?

**Y**: A Daegu en Corée! Je regardais le saut à la perche ^^, ma discipline préférée!

**S**: Ah d'athlétisme!

**Y**: C'est bien ça =)

**S**: Ca ne te plaît pas parce que c'est une discipline où les athlètes s'envoient en l'air par hasard?

**Y**: Je me demande comment tu as deviné... Mais revenons à nos lecteurs plutôt! Nos avons étais très heureuses de reçevoir toutes vos reviews!

**S**: Perverse... effectivement, nous avons été très heureuses =)! Merci beaucoup, et n'hésitez pas à continuer ^^!

**Y**: Avant de commencer ce chapitre nous aimerions répondre à la remarque d'Ashura-Kageboushi: Déjà merci pour ta review! Ensuite pour ta remarque entre l'alternance entre "Snape" et "Rogue" on y avait pas fait attention mais on essaira de l'appeller tout le temps de la même manière notre Snape-adoré ;).

Chapitre 3: Une trêve en perspective? (en rêve peut être...)

Une semaine... cela faisait une semaine que Harry et Draco-j'aime-pas-partager-mon-lit-avec-un-pseudo-Serpentard dormaient

ensemble (Dumbledore voulait leur mort, ils en étaient sûrs). Harry n'avait dû dormir qu'une dizaine d'heure durant la semaine et ça

se voyait sur son visage, Draco lui, dormait le plus normalement du monde (au plus grand désarroi de Harry qui aimerait bien lui

ressembler, pour une fois...).

Et par dessus le marché, leur comportement de parfaits rivaux en classe se faisait un peu trop remarquer au goût des professeurs, ce

qui leur valut plus d'une heure de colle (ils ont dû battre le record en une semaine...).

Ce n'est que pendant les courtes entrevues avec ses amis que Harry se détendait enfin. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il

fallait que ça cesse au plus vite avant qu'il n'y laisse sa peau et celle de son cher et tendre Malfoy. Pour cela il n'avait que deux

solutions, parler à Dumbledore ou parler directement à Draco...

- Harry tu m'écoutes!

- Hein, qu'est ce que tu veux Hermione... Répondit difficilement Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

- Tu étais encore dans ton état « je réfléchis en dormant »... Tu devrais faire quelque chose, ça ne peut plus continuer!

Et elle n'avait pas tord...

- Il me reste encore 7 minutes, 12 secondes et 48 centièmes pour me reposer de la fouine alors s'il te plait, laisse moi me reposer

Hermione... Lui répondu Harry avec le plus grand malheur du monde.

- Non mais je rêve! Regarde tes problèmes en face pour une fois! S'indigna la jeune fille.

- 7 minutes, 8 secondes et... Continua machinalement Harry.

- Ok, ok j'ai compris! Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant.

A la fin de ces 7 minutes, 8 secondes et 59 centièmes comme vous aurait répondu Harry. L'ex-Gryffondor se leva pour aller rejoindre

Draco à la table des Serpentards. Le même Draco qui le regarda avec un regard de tueur en le voyant arriver.

- Merveilleux accueil pour ton parrainé Malfoy. Commenta Harry.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais prendre un regard amoureux pour tes beaux yeux Potter. Lança sarcastiquement Draco.

Et pourquoi pas, pensa-t-il...

- Bon ça suffit! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça! J'en ai plus que marre de cette situation! S'énerva Harry, Pourquoi ne ferions-

nous pas la..

Draco n'avait pas attendu que Harry finisse sa phrase et rajouta immédiatement:

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi Potter, on va voir Dumbledore, j'en ai plus que marre de toi.

Draco se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle, Harry sur ses talons.

Arrivés devant la statue donnant au bureau de Dumbledore, Draco s'arrêta enfin.

- Heu... Succasside!

Rien ne se passa.

- Sorbet citron! Ajouta-t-il

Rien ne se passa.

- Dragées surprises! Fondants du chaudron! Crèmes Canari! Chocogrenouille! Fizwizbiz! Patacitrouilles!

Rien, rien, rien, rien, rien et... rien ne se passa.

- Alors on a oublié le mot de passe Malfoy? Je pensai pourtant que tu étais préfet. Se moqua ouvertement Harry.

- Si tu es si malin Potter vas-y, ouvre le passage!

En fait Harry non plus n'avait strictement aucune idée de mot de passe et tenta au plus grand des hasard:

- Heu... Bulles baveuses?

Et le passage s'ouvrit. Il lui restait donc encore un petit peu de chance?

- Quelque chose à rajouter Malfoy? Rajouta Harry en le snobant.

Et sans ajouter un mot Malfoy s'engouffra dans le passage suivit de Harry.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Draco n'attendit même pas que Dumbledore réponde et il ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Cria-t-il avec la voix de la rancœur visiblement toujours autant sur les nerfs depuis qu'ils avaient quittés

la table de la grande salle.

- Et bien je n'attendais pas de la visite à cette heure-ci, je m'apprêtai à aller manger et voilà que deux charmantes personnes

débarquent dans mon bureau. Décidément vous ne vous quittez plus en ce moment. Dit-il avec la voix la plus amicale qu'il avait en

réserve, ce qui donnait envi aux deux serpentards de lui arracher les yeux.

Harry prit enfin la parole:

- Heu.. professeur Dumbledore si nous sommes ici c'est pour nous plaindre. Répondit-il avec la voix la plus neutre possible.

- Et bien si vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour venir me voir, je me dois de vous écouter. Assura-t-il.

- Professeur, nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme cela... Commença Draco qui avait reprit son calme.

- Si c'est à cause des lits je m'en vois désolé, j'ai donné priorité à ceux qui n'en avait pas et aux duos mixtes, puis c'est aux duos de

filles que j'ai donné ma priorité (il faut rester gentleman tout de même). De plus, comme la chambre de Draco est spacieuse et avec un

lit double et avec tous les privilèges réservés aux préfets en chefs, vous êtes en dernier sur ma liste. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je

ne vous oublie pas, je vous ferez parvenir le dernier lit dès qu'il sera livré.

- Mais.. Commencèrent Harry et Draco.

- Cependant, il me semble impossible de vous séparer, tout d'abord à cause du contrat que vous avez passés et également car je n'ai

aucune faveur à faire à un duo plutôt qu'à un autre. Et enfin, si vous deux vous séparez j'en serai horriblement déçu vu que vous êtes

sûrement le duo qui doit fonctionner pour que la fraternité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard existe enfin! Expliqua Dumbledore avec...

de la nostalgie?

Ne pouvant pas en placer une devant un Dumbledore aussi convainquant avec des arguments aussi médiocres, Harry se résigna et

regarda en direction de Draco et vit que c'était sûrement la même chose pour lui.

- Et bien qu'attendez vous! Allons manger! Termina Dumbledore le sourire aux lèvres ce qui ne fit que plus exaspérer les deux élèves

qui se dirigèrent encore plus énervés vers la porte.

Après avoir passé la statue du bureau, Draco eut la merveilleuse idée de rajouter:

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter.

Cette fois s'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus et il explosa:

- Et pourquoi ce sera forcément ma faute? Cria Harry qui ne se contrôlait plus. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive, si ce n'était que

moi je serai resté à Gryffondor avec tous mes amis! Et je ne serai surement pas venu avec TOI dans cette maison que je déteste par

dessus tout! Et vu que Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis peut-être qu'il serait bien que l'on décide d'enterrer la

hache de guerre! A moins que Monsieur Draco Malfoy décide encore de foutre la merde et de tout le temps remettre toutes les

horreurs du monde sur mes épaules!

Plus qu'excédé il s'en alla les larmes aux yeux (que Malfoy avait réussi à remarquer) et laissa un serpentard estomaqué qui avait...

mal?

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Harry, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

Après s'être éloigné d'un dizaine de mètres, Harry sentit quelque chose devant ses pieds et il trébucha et se ramassa magistralement

par terre, il avait perdu ses lunettes et ne voyait pas sur quoi il avait trébuché. Il entendit la voix de Draco qui lui cria:

- Hey ça va Potter?

Harry essaya de s'assoir et répondit fébrilement après avoir essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de manche:

- Heu ouais mais j'ai perdu mes lunettes.

Après quelques secondes il vit une forme floue se rapprocher de lui.

- Tiens les voilà, lui répondit tranquillement Draco en les lui tendant.

Harry remit ses lunettes en place. Après un petit silence Draco rajouta:

- Heu... ça va?

- Oui, oui. Répondit précipitamment Harry alors qu'il pensait tout le contraire. Ça doit être à cause du contrat... Ajouta-t-il alors

qu'il regarda au niveau de ses pieds et ne vit rien qui aurait pu le faire tomber.

Harry se releva enfin sous le regard à la fois perplexe et à la fois désolé de Malfoy.

- Il nous reste encore du temps pour manger, tu me suis? Lui demanda Malfoy avec un peu de retenue.

- J'ai le choix? Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- On dirait que non. Affirma Draco en lui rendant un sourire avec une pointe de sadisme à la Malfoy.

**Y**: Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui se finit! Alors, comment avez vous trouvé?

**S**: J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à nous le dire par review! (*se finit)

**Y**: On vous dit à tous à la semaine prochaine et que le yaoi soit avec vous!

**S**: A la semaine prochaine =)!


	4. Aussi collant que du gel

**Yume**: Yosh! Nous revoici! On vous a manqué?

**Sukhii**: J'espère =)!

**Y**: On sait que vous avez attendus ce chapitre donc on blablatera à la fin! Bon chapitre à tous!

**S**: Comment elle expédie le truc XD. Bonne lecture à tous =)!

**Y**: Hey! Ce qu'ils veulent c'est le chap! Quoi je parle encore? Ok ok je me tais! A tout à l'heure!

Chapitre 4: Aussi collant que du gel

Après la saute d'humeur de Harry les deux serpentards ne se cherchaient plus des poux... ou en tout cas moins qu'avant. Cependant les

batailles restaient... amicales disons.

- Hey Potter t'aurais pas vu mon gel? Demanda le blond de la salle de bain.

Harry était en train de lire un livre sur le lit double de la chambre de Malfoy et à l'écoute de la question de son colocataire, il lui

répondit simplement sans même lever son nez de son livre:

- Je l'ai planqué où tu ne le trouveras plus jamais Draco, il n'est pas question que tu continues à mettre une heure dans la salle de bain

à te préparer tous les matin et à mettre une autre heure tous les soirs à t'enlever le pot de gel que tu te mets.

Draco déboula de la salle de bain, les yeux ronds comme des melons.

- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais me balader comme ça! Lui tonna-t-il

- Bah ouais. Lui dit Harry sur le même ton neutre et qui ne dégnait toujours pas sortir de son livre, ce qui scandalisait Draco.

- Mais c'est horrible tu ne te rends pas compte! Je dois être impeccablement parfait! Je suis un Malfoy! Je ne peux pas sortir avec

les cheveux en bataille comme ça?

- Et pourquoi pas? Les filles te trouverai mignon comme ça. Lui lança Harry avec un air railleur qui le fit enfin sortir de son livre.

- Je te trouve bien mal renseigné Potter. Toute l'école est au courant que je préfère les hommes.

Il y eut un léger silence suivit d'une voix légèrement enrouée:

- Attends... Tu as dit que j'étais mignon?

- Tu as dit que tu préférais les hommes? S'empressa de rajouta Harry.

Les deux se regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frits sans savoir ce qu'il leur arrivait. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son très

cher Malfoy aimait... les hommes! Et le mieux de tout, c'était que lui aussi était un homme!

- Quoi personne n'est au courant? Lui demanda Draco dont le regard n'avait pas changé.

- Bien sur que non! Pansy ne fait que te tourner autours, tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble.

Draco manqua de s'étrangler.

- Keuf.. Keuf... Non mais ça veux dire quoi ça!

- Ça t'étonne? Lui répondit d'un air innocent Harry.

- Pas qu'un peu! On parle du bouledogue la! Je crois rêver...

En fait ce que lui avait dit Harry était totalement faux, tout le monde savait que Pansy collait Draco mais que le-dit Draco se foutait

totalemment d'elle, il essayait juste de faire oublier à Draco qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était mignon et sa technique avait marché encore

mieux qu'il n'aurai cru.

- Bon Potter mon pot de gel! Reprit Draco qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Et bien si tu aimes les hommes Draco, je dirai plutôt que les garçons te trouveront mignons.

"Et merde..."

Quand Harry Potter évite une boulette, il en refait une à côté...

- Potter...

- Heu... Oui?

- C'est vrai ce que tu racontes?

- De quoi? Répondit vaguement Harry en replongeant dans son livre, ce qui au passage était très discret...

- Que tu me trouves mignon?

Harry rougit et essaya de se rattraper du mieux qu'il pu en plantant son regard dans celui de Draco (ce qui lui valut un effort

surhumain):

- Cite moi un mec qui ne te trouverai pas mignon Draco.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il sourit légèrement et retourna dans la salle de bain et cria:

- Accio Pot de Gel!

Le troisième tiroir de l'armoire du fond s'ouvrit et le pot de gel que Harry avait planqué dans ses caleçon vola jusqu'à la salle de bain

et arriva dans la main de Draco.

"Merde pas assez bien caché" pensa Harry.

- Désolé Potter mais tous les mecs de Poudlard ne valent pas mon pot de gel!

Draco et son pot de gel... une grande histoire d'amour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Récréation de l'après midi, après le cours à mourir d'ennuis de Binns, Harry et Draco allèrent dans le parc pour retrouver leurs

autres amis qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard, Draco alla rejoindre Blaise, Harry lui retrouva Ron et Hermione.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec la fouine? Lui demanda Ron

- Ca va. J'ai connu pire. Répondu machinalement Harry.

- Tu as connu pire? Non mais Harry vous ne vous voyez pas? Réclama Hermione. Vous ne vous lançez plus de pics comme avant, vous

ne vous disputez même plus! Et tu l'appelles par son prénom!

- Et bien... il peut être sympa quand il veut... Essaya de se défendre Harry qui ne voulait pas que ses amis sache son (terrible?)

secret.

- Mais Harry, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui! On parle de Malfoy, la fouine, celui qui t'insulte au même rythme qu'il respire!

Objecta Ron.

- Le prince de serpentard je suis au courant, merci! S'emporta Harry.

- Heu tu l'as appelé comment? Demanda Hermione interloquée.

- Heu.. comme tous les serpentards, ils l'appellent tous comme ça dans la salle commune, j'en ai prit l'habitude. Se défendit Harry en

pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Ils t'ont drogués? Demanda Ron, voyant que Harry ne lui répondait pas il enchaîna. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un truc à faire

à... à la bibliothèque! J'ai promis d'aller chercher quelque chose avec Seamus, depuis qu'il est à Serdaigle je ne lui parle quasiment

jamais.

Et sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, il s'éloigna.

- Il ment n'est ce pas? Demanda Harry alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- Il ne sait pas le faire surtout... Confirma Hermione. Seamus est à Pouffsoufle et à quelle heure Ron irait à la bibliothèque...

Après quelques secondes de silence Hermione prit la parole.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Malfoy. Insista Hermione.

- A t'écouter j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Interrogea Harry qui était sur la défensive.

- Harry ne fait pas l'idiot... Revendiqua Hermione.

- Mais quoi, je ne comprend rien du tout? Se plaigna Harry qui aurait préféré s'en aller...

- Aujourd'hui vous ressemblez à des amis, dans un mois vous vous baladerez main dans la main et avant la fin de l'année c'est dans son

lit que tu vas atterrir!

"Si elle savait que l'on partage déjà le même lit..."

- Ne raconte pas de conneries Hermione! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Draco! Renchéri Harry, choqué par les paroles de son amie.

- Tu vois tu es déjà à cran dès que l'on parle de ton Draco-adoré! Continua Hermione avec un regard doux.

- Mais arrête Hermione! Commença à s'énnerver Harry.

Son amie se mit à rire.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible... Regarde comme tu es rouge!

Et c'était vrai, Harry avait viré au rouge, plus rouge que la tomate.

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais c'est tout!

- Mais bien sur...

- Bon, on se voit plus tard, on a quasiment atteint la limite du contrat pour la journée.

Harry commença à s'éloigner d'un pas précipité mais Hermione lui posa une dernière question qu'il n'esquiva pas.

- Harry, toi tu l'appelles par son prénom, alors pourquoi Draco n'en fait pas de même?

Harry répondit avec un sourire:

- Il m'appelait le balafré, maintenant c'est "Potter", y a du progrès.

S: Alors? On espère que ça vous a plu =)!

Y: N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite (ou une grande!) review. D'ailleurs on a une petite surprise pour vous!

S: Ah ^^?

Y: Mais si la surprise!

S: Euh... Laquelle XD?

Y: La surprise dont j'ai oubliée de te parler!

S: Ah forcément XD!

Y: Et la même surprise que j'ai oublié de me rappeler...

S: Bon... Je vais essayer de faire rappeler la surprise à Yume d'ici la semaine prochaine... Si vous pouviez m'aider ça m'arrangerait ^^". Quelle surprise pourrait vous faire Yume?

Y: Vous enverrez vos réponses en review! Et bien à la semaine prochaine tout le monde! J'espère m'être rappelé mon idée d'ici là!

S: Bonne chance pour essayer de retrouver ^^! Je crois qu'on est tous très mal barrés ^^! Non mais sérieux Yume, comment tu as pu oublier?

Y: C'est les cours ça a une mauvaise influence sur moi, il faut pas m'en vouloir...

S: Ouai, ouai c'est ça... Bon, à la semaine prochaine! (Mais c'est cool les cours! Comment ça je suis la seule à le penser xD?)

Y: A la semaine prochaine!


	5. L'honnêteté peut parfois avoir du bon

**Yume**: Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le tant attendu chapitre 5. Je suis désolé pour tous les fans de la grande Sukhii mais elle n'a pas peu vous écrire un petit mot cette semaine, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est bien elle qui a corrigé et elle sera de retour dès la semaine prochaine ;). Mais parlons du chapitre de la semaine dernière,... deux reviews? C'est pas beaucoup... pas assez d'action à votre goût? J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera le précédent! Sur ce bonne lecture! =)

Chapitre 5: L'honnêteté peut parfois avoir du bon

Ce matin Draco, s'est fait réveiller en trombe par Harry. Pourquoi me direz-vous? Harry va très bien vous le dire:

- Draco bouge tes fesses! On va être en retard!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter, on est samedi... Lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée son Draco-adoré.

- Aujourd'hui c'est sortie à Pré-au-lard! Lui répondit gaiement Harry.

- ... Bon ok, j'ai compris, je me lève...

Draco se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de bain et se mit sous la douche.

« Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi mignon! ... Ha mais je dois encore préparer mes affaire moi! » Pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers la grande armoire qui lui faisait face et commença à préparer son sac. Ce qui ne lui prit que cinq minutes, en effet, il ne prit que sa cape d'invisibilité (on est jamais trop prudent par les temps qui courent), sa baguette (indispensable pour un sorcier), de l'argent (s'il veut acheter quelque chose, ça peut être une bonne idée d'en avoir sur soi) et quelques affaires personnelles dont il avait plus ou moins besoin.

Quand il eut terminé, Draco sortait de sa douche, il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette et Harry eut une terrible envie d'aller la lui retirer. Mais le dit Draco ne fit pas attention à ce que pourrait penser Harry et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille et retourna aussi rapidement qu'il était venu dans la salle de bain.

« Comment peux on avoir un si joli petit cul, pensa-t-il, par contre je vais encore devoir attendre une heure pour qu'il se prépare... Foutu pot de gel! J'aurai ma revanche! »

Après une longue attente, Draco daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux parfaitement gélifiés, sa chemise parfaitement ajustée et sa cravate parfaitement centrée. Parfaitement Malfoy!

- Je crois que l'on a dépassé l'heure du petit déjeuner, tant pis on mangera à Pré-au-Lard. Commenta Draco.

- Très bien... Mais dépêchons nous, les autres doivent déjà nous attendre depuis un moment.

Et Harry avait parfaitement raison, au bas de l'escalier de marbre se trouvait ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione qui étaient accompagnés de Neville qui tenait Luna dans ses bras (depuis les réunions de l'AD ils ne se quittaient plus ces deux-la). Derrières eux se trouvaient Zabini et Nott. On voyait au loin que Parkinson tenait la main de Cho alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

- Tu vois Potter, voici la preuve que je ne suis pas avec le bouledogue. Fit remarquer Draco en les montrant du doigt.

- Et bien je crois que je suis obligé de te croire désormais.

Après avoir descendu les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre Hermione les interpella avec un sourire sadique qui se lisait sur son visage:

- On attendait plus que vous deux!

- C'est surtout de la faute de Draco en fait. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Et bien Potter si tu ne veux pas perdre plus de temps, il faudrait mieux s'organiser. Coupa Draco et qui s'empressa d'appeler ses amis: Blaise, Théo, venez par ici on va mettre les choses au point pour la sortie!

Les deux garçons s'avançaient et Draco reprit son discours:

- A cause de ce contrat les filleuls et parrains ne peuvent rester que 30 minutes séparés c'est donc le cas pour Potter et Moi. Théo je sais que ça ne te concerne pas. Les autres?

- Moi non plus ça ne me concerne pas. S'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

- Mon parrain est à l'infirmerie donc je n'ai pas ce problème aujourd'hui. Rajouta Blaise.

- Moi je suis la filleule de Luna. Ajouta Hermione, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse se passer de Neville très longtemps.

Luna lui répondit uniquement par un grand sourire et Neville rougit légèrement mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant.

- Et bien d'accord, je propose que l'on fasse le trajet tous ensemble et arrivé à Pré-au-Lard on discute de la manière dont on va procéder. Proposa Harry.

Personne ne semblait avoir à redire, la joyeuse troupe se mit donc en marche, au devant on voyait Luna et Neville qui se baladaient comme deux amoureux du premier jour (si c'était pas mignon), au milieu Harry discutait avec Ron et Hermione sur les activités de leur maison respective. Draco, Blaise et Théo fermaient la marche et discutaient de choses variées.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione prit la parole:

- Alors je propose que l'on fasse nos achats en petit groupe, ce sera plus pratique dans les magasins et on se rejoint tous aux trois balais pour prendre une bierauberre. Ça vous va?

- Très bien. Répondit Neville.

- C'est ok, répondit à son tour Nott.

- Par où vous allez? Demanda Ron.

- Avec Neville on va chez les frères Weasley qui ont installé une deuxième boutique ici à la place de Zonko. Informa Luna.

- Avec Théo et Dray on va surement aller regarder les objets rares de cette vieille boutique dont j'ai oublié le nom. Signala Blaise.

- Très bien, nous trois on va faire un petit tour chez Honeydukes. Termina Harry.

Le groupe se sépara donc en trois et Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la boutique de bonbons et sucreries qu'ils adoraient.

Comme d'habitude les amis faisaient le tour du magasin en regardant les nouveautés et ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir acheter cette fois ci. Ron acheta des Pralines Longue Langue et quelques crèmes canari, Hermione, elle, se rabattit sur des bonbons plus softs, elle en profita pour prendre des plumes en sucre et des patacitrouilles, enfin Harry opta pour des fondant du chaudron et des chocogrenouilles (on reconnait les accrocs du chocolat) et vit un bonbon qui lui plaisait bien et en prit un ce qui fit la stupéfaction de Ron.

- Depuis quand tu aimes ça toi?

- C'est pas pour moi c'est pour offrir.

- Offrir? A qui?

- Tu verras bien. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Comme ils leur restaient du temps, les trois amis en profitèrent pour se rendre chez les frères Weasley, où Neville et Luna étaient déjà partis.

Harry et Hermione n'achetèrent rien de particulier, non pas que ca ne leur faisait pas envie mais comme ils n'étaient plus à Gryffondor, ils ne voulaient pas ramener n'importe quoi dans leur salle commune, Ron par contre ne se privait pas et acheta quelques boîtes à flemme et un chapeau sans tête.

Cela faisait un peu plus de 25minutes qu'Harry avait quitté Draco et une légère douleur dans sa poitrine lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'aller aux trois balais (vous aussi vous pensez que ce n'est pas qu'à cause du contrat?).

Les trois s'y précipitèrent et voyant que les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés ils choisirent une assez grande table pour pouvoir caser tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard Neville et Luna entrèrent dans le bar et se dirigèrent aussitôt à leur table.

- On s'est bien amusés, s'écria Luna, après être allés chez Fred et Georges on est allés chez Madame Pieddodu.

- C'est bien le bar super niais pour les couples? glissa Ron à l'oreille de Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Vous avez achetés quelque chose? Demanda Hermione

- Non, c'était surtout pour regarder en fait. Répondit Neville.

« A mon avis c'est pas les rayons qu'il a dû regarder » Pensa Harry.

- Où sont les autres? Fit remarquer Luna

- Et bien je crois qu'ils arrivent. Répondit Hermione en désignant la porte.

En effet, Draco, Blaise et Théo venaient d'entrer aux trois balais, ce fût Blaise qui trouva la table ou la joyeuse troupe était assise. Théo et Blaise s'assirent à côté, Blaise était à la gauche d'Hermione et Théo à la droite de Ron, Luna était à la droite d'Hermione et se trouvait à côté de son cher amour. Pour éviter d'être à côté du couple, Draco se plaça entre Ron et Harry – au plus grand bonheur d'Harry).

- Vous avez achetés quelque chose ? demanda Ron aux nouveaux arrivants.

Ce fut Blaise qui prit la parole:

- Non, les objets étaient de mauvaise qualité cette fois-ci. Et vous?

Ron et Hermione détaillèrent leurs achats (en particulier Ron sur ce qu'il avait acheté chez ses frères).

- Et toi Potter? Demanda Draco.

- Et bien... J'ai acheté des chocolats et un petit supplément.

- Un petit supplément? Répéta Neville interloqué.

Harry sortit de ses poches le petit paquet et le tendit à Draco.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Draco prit le paquet précautionneusement dans sa main et l'ouvrit délicatement, à l'intérieur se trouvait...

- Une bulle baveuse?

- Comme ça tu te souviendras du mot de passe de Dumbledore. Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Draco lui lança un regard froid mais il avait tout de même l'air quelques peu amusé par la petite attention d'Harry. « Si ça ce n'étais pas Serpentard! »

Après une longue discussion aux trois balais, la petite troupe retourna à Poudlard, comme il restait encore un peu de temps avant le déjeuner, Harry et Draco remontèrent (ou plutôt descendirent vu que la salle commune se trouvait dans les cachots) dans leur chambre et Draco sortit une sorte de paquet de sa poche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Harry qui était intrigué par le paquet.

- Tu vas voir...

Draco le déplia et le paquet se changea en un lit simple.

- Si on ne peut plus compter sur Dumbledore, autant se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es allé aux objets rares... mais Zabini a dit que vous n'aviez rien acheté.

- Mais je n'ai rien acheté. Répondit Malfoy qui semblait très content de lui.

- Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy volaient.

- C'est mal nous connaître, Potter.

Harry ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le lit.

_Crac._

Harry eut juste le temps de se relever avant que le lit ne s'écroule.

- ...

- Comme quoi le vol n'est jamais la meilleure solution.

- La ferme Potter...

**Yume**: Et voilà! Alors ça vous a plu? (J'espère vraiment cette fois-ci). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même pour dire si vous n'avez pas aimé, ça nous aidera à nous améliorer! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous (et bon courage pour le boulot!), on se retrouve samedi prochain à nouveau en compagnie de votre Sukhii-chérie!


	6. Ce qui fait un bon capitaine

**Yume**: Et voici le retour de la grande Sukhii!

**Sukhii**: Et oui! Je suis revenue =)!

**Y**: Joyeux anniversaire!

**S**: Merci =D!

**Y**: Haha mais de rien! ^^

**S**: Bon c'est pas tout mais... Si on leur souhaitait une bonne lecture ^^?

**Y**: Bonne idée ^^, bonne lecture tout le monde, on se retrouve à la fin du chap! =)

Chapitre 6: Ce qui fait un bon capitaine

Le vendredi suivant après le cours harassant de Rogue pour finir en beauté la semaine, Harry alla retrouver ses amis Ron et Hermione comme à leur habitude en dessous de l'arbre qui faisait face au lac pour sa demi heure de libre quotidienne.

- Ah Harry te voilà! S'empressa de remarquer Hermione qui semblait de bonne humeur, tout le contraire de Harry.

- Tu as vu ta tête! On dirait que tu as croisé Tu-Sais-Qui! Plaisanta Ron.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est pire de le croiser plutôt que d'avoir potion avec Rogue.. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui que je suis en retard, il m'a retenu seul pour que je finisse de nettoyer mon chaudron, bien sur Draco n'était pas là, ce qui fait que ça me supprime du temps...Répondit Harry avec une mine déconfite en s'adossant au chêne et en se laissant glisser pour s'assoir à côté de ses amis.

- Tu dois vraiment en baver avec lui. Commenta Ron.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron y a pire! Et vous alors?

- Moi ça va. Répondit Hermione avant que Ron ne prenne la parole. Je sors d'Arithmancie.

- Pitié Hermione pas de cours! On est en week-end! Stoppa Ron dès qu'il entendit le mot « Arithmancie » sortir de la bouche de son amie.

- Et bien... Qu'est ce que vous prévoyez pour ce week end? Demanda Harry qui était plutôt d'accord avec la remarque de Ron.

Celui ci lui répondit après un petit temps de réflexion:

- Je ne sais pas trop, pour une fois je n'ai pas de devoirs et comme il ne fait pas encore trop froid je pensais aller dans le parc, vous me suivez? Avec vos parrains bien sûr... même si je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir la fouine.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne rien répliquer à Ron mais quand il commença à ouvrir la bouche ce fût Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Je veux bien venir avec toi avec Luna, et toi Harry?

- Désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible. Répondit simplement Harry.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi? Déclara Ron.

- Il y a les sélections de Quidditch demain et si je suis pris il y aura entraînement le lendemain. Répliqua Harry de la voix la plus calme qu'il pu.

- Mais... Tu vas jouer pour les Serpentards! Protesta Ron en faisant des yeux globuleux qui le rendait parfaitement idiot.

- Je suis bien obligé non?

- Mais si vous gagnez c'est à Serpentard que vont revenir des points en plus!

- Ron... Cette année je suis obligé de porter les couleurs vert et argent des Serpentards, j'essaie donc de faire de mon mieux pour ma maison.

- Il a raison Ron, commenta Hermione, cette année c'est aux Serdaigle que je rapporte des points, et je compte bien gagner la coupe des 4 maisons avec eux.

- Mais... Mais vous êtes des Gryffondors à la base! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça! Rétorqua Ron qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

- En fait le choixpeau aurait dû m'envoyer à Serpentard. Expliqua Harry.

- Et quand à moi, tout le monde dit que j'aurai peut être mieux convenu à Serdaigle. Renchérit Hermione.

C'en était trop pour Ron, il se leva et repartit en direction du château.

- Je vais voir Seamus! Lui au moins il est resté à Gryffondor!

Hermione se releva à son tour et lança en direction de Ron:

- Au fait j'ai cherché Seamus dans la salle commune des Serdaigles mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé!

- Et il me semble également qu'il a du déplacé ses valises en même temps que moi. Pourtant il n'est pas à Serpentard, tu devrais toquer chez les Pouffsoufle pour voir! Lui lança Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ron ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas en direction du château. Harry et Hermione éclatèrent alors de rire à la vision de leur ami.

- Il joue tellement mal la comédie. Renchérit Hermione qui ne s'arrêtait plus de rire et s'adossait à l'arbre pour ne pas tomber.

- A ton avis il rejoint qui? Répondit Harry en essayant de se calmer.

- Pour lui je n'en sais rien mais pour toi c'est évident.

- … Tu peux répéter? Répondit Harry qui s'était glacé après la remarque d'Hermione.

- Ho Harry arête! Ça crève les yeux que tu adores Draco! Déclara Hermione avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

- Hermione je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça mais tu dois te faire une raison que c'est faux et archi faux!

Avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de renchérir deux autres personnes venaient de s'approcher d'eux et l'un d'eux cria de loin:

- Hey Potter! Ramène tes fesses! Ça fait bientôt une demi-heure que t'es là! J'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir à cause de toi et de ce fichu contrat alors ramène toi!

Il s'agissait bien de Draco et Hermione s'empressa de rajouter à l'oreille de Harry avant que celui ne parte:

- Tu vois ton prince charmant est venu te chercher...

- Ho ça va Hermione! Répliqua-t-il alors que ses joues avaient prit une petite teinte rouge qui s'accrut quand il entendit le rire d'Hermione à la vue de ses pommettes.

Harry s'approcha de Draco en essayant de paraitre le plus naturel possible et en essayant de faire disparaître cette rougeur qui s'était installé sur ses joues.

- Je vous ai dérangé? Demanda sarcastiquement Draco à la vue des joues d'Harry.

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, bon allons poser nos sacs avant d'aller manger... heu... un problème Zabini?

Blaise, en effet, faisait un regard noir en direction de Harry et se contenta de répondre:

- Non, rien…

Puis celui ci s'éloigna dans la direction opposé où Harry était arrivé.

- Il est bizarre en ce moment tu ne trouves pas? Commenta Draco.

- Ouais un peu...

Mais la discutions s'arrêta la et les deux Serpentard prirent la direction du château, mais Harry avait tout de même noté que Blaise allait soit en direction d'Hermione... soit du lac.

« Je ne savais pas que Blaise aimait se baigner avec les sirènes... c'est bon à savoir! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain Harry et Draco s'étaient levés très tôt pour les sélections de quidditch, tous deux partirent en direction du terrain après le petit déjeuner pour ne pas être en retard, ils avaient déjà enfilés leur tenue et se chamaillaient comme à l'habitude sur des choses tellement récurrentes que l'on en avait presque marre, enfin ce matin c'était un peu différent.

- Draco...

- Mmmm, qu'estuveu'otter? Répondit Draco en mordant dans un croissant.

- Tu te mets du gel même pour le quidditch?

- Quescapeutefoutre... Répondit-il d'un ton encore plus las que d'habitude. Apparemment il valait mieux ne pas le déranger ce matin, pensa Harry.

Draco semblait extrêmement fatigué ce matin, pourtant ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes de mal dormir. Peut être à cause du Quidditch, pensa Harry.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain, Harry fut étonné de voir aussi peu de joueurs, comparé aux sélections des Gryffondors. « C'est peut être car personne ne s'attendait à me voir, vu que j'ai été une véritable attraction les années précédentes et peut être également à cause des changements de maison, tout le monde n'avait sûrement pas voulu jouer pour une maison différente. » Ils étaient à peine une dizaine, il reconnu à son plus grand plaisir Ernie Macmillan qui avait fait partit de l'AD et qui était précédemment à poufsouffle.

- Ernie?

- Ah salut Harry? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis un moment!

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu jouais au quidditch.

- Et bien si, il paraît qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de membres, je vais essayer de jouer on verra bien. Je vais tenter le poste de gardien.

- Et je pense que tu vas être pris.

- Draco? S'étonna Harry de la remarque de son parrain.

- Il n'y a quasiment pas de membres et tu es le seul à postuler pour être gardien.

- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Ernie.

- Je suis capitaine.

Ca..pi..taine! Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Draco portait bien le badge des capitaines qui était un peu différent du sien quand il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Celui de Draco était orné de vert avec un serpent argent entourant un balai argent lui aussi.

Harry se rendit soudain compte de la raison son humeur exécrable ce matin.

- Draco tu es attrapeur...

- Belle découverte Potter, depuis que tu joues contre moi j'espérai que tu l'aurais remarqué. Répondit sarcastiquement Draco. Apparemment c'était de trop pour ton petit cerveau.

- Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il va falloir nous départager. Continua timidement Harry.

- Nous départager! Ça fait depuis six ans que je n'arrive pas à attraper le vif d'or à cause de toi! Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a besoin de nous départager. Lui cria Draco.

Harry en était bouche-bée. Draco Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy venait d'avouer sa défaite!

- Mais et toi alors? Lui demanda Harry après un petit temps de réflexion.

- Je suis obligé de jouer vu que je suis capitaine, je prendrai une place de poursuiveur.

Sans ajouter un mot il se dirigea vers les autres et commença les sélections durant lesquels Harry et Ernie travaillèrent de leur côté vu qu'ils étaient pris d'office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard l'équipe était formée et les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le sol pour laisser la place aux Serdaigles pour qu'ils fassent à leur tour leurs sélections. En se dirigeant vers les vestiaires Harry s'attendait à voir Hermione dans les gradins mais il n'en était rien. ''Elle a du rester avec Ron et Luna'' pensa-t-il. En croisant les prétendants pour l'équipe de serdaigle il reconnu Cho qui portait l'insigne de capitaine, celle ci était ornée avec un aigle les ailes déployées derrière un balai semblable à celui que portait Draco et celui qu'il portait l'année dernière. Il reconnu également Dean Thomas qui lui fit un signe en le voyant ainsi que quelques autres élèves, mais ils n'étaient guère plus que les serpentards.

Après s'être changé et avoir prit une bonne douche, les serpentards se dirigèrent vers le château pour poser leurs affaires avant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupation. Harry en profita pour parler avec Ernie. Pendant le trajet Draco ne dit pas un mot et n'en dit pas un de plus quand ils furent arrivés dans leur salle commune où Ernie et Harry continuaient de parler de tout et de rien sans prêter attention à Draco encore plus déconfit que ce matin.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes Harry, j'ai lancé ma plume correctrice ce matin sur mon devoir de métamorphose, elle a dû terminer maintenant.

Il s'éloigna vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Théo et trois autres serpentards. Harry en profita pour poser une question à Draco:

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé la place d'attrapeur?

Draco ne dit tout d'abord rien pour répondit tranquillement avec un léger sourire sans joie et en fixant Harry avec un regard vide:

- Un Malfoy se doit de faire un bon capitaine...

Sur ces paroles il se dirigea dans sa chambre. ''La fierté des Malfoy est bien bizarre...'' se dit Harry en le regardant s'éloigner.

- J'ai raté quelque chose? Demanda Ernie qui était revenu de sa chambre avec un peu d'encre sur sa chemise qu'il s'efforçait d'effacer.

Harry sourit légèrement et répondit:

- Non...rien...

**S**: Alors ça vous a plu?

**Y**: Nous on espère en tout cas! =)

**S**: Au fait Yume... Et cette surprise?

**Y**: La surprise...la surprise...ha oui la surprise!

**S**: Oui la surprise ^^. Donc?

**Y**: Je sais toujours pas XD

**S**: ... Je suis désolée les amis, j'ai failli à ma mission de retrouver une de ses idées dans ce vide intersidéral appelé cerveau de Yume... (*S'enfuit avant de se faire massacrer*)

**Y**: Sukhii... Bon et bien à la semaine prochaine avec... ou sans Sukhii.

**S**: *reviens* Je serai là! *repart en vitesse!* (Pendant ce temps, n'hésitez pas à nous proposer des idées de surprise ^^")


	7. La motivation s'acquière à la Serpentard

**Yume**: Bonjour tout le monde! Comment vous allez cette semaine?

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous =)!

**Y**: J'epère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine, nous ça va pour l'instant, par contre on sort de DS et on est un peu claqués XD

**S**: Ouai ^^"! J'espère aussi que vous avez passé une bonne semaine! J'en profite pour remercier tsuki-ayase pour m'avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire ^^! Merci à tous pour tout vos avis, ça nous fait très plaisir!

**Y**: Merci à tous! =) On vous souhaite un bon chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin.

Chapitre 7: La motivation s'acquière à la Serpentard

Harry se faisait décoiffer par le vent, à toute allure il filait sur son balai pour tenter d'attraper le vif d'Or. Il voyait défiler à côté de lui Ernie qui arrêtait plutôt bien les buts, Draco avec Théo et Daphné Greengrass qu'il ne connaissait pas spécialement à part qu'elle n'avait pas changé de maison, tous trois aux postes de poursuiveurs. Théo se débrouillait plutôt bien, Draco avait un niveau moyen mais s'en sortait quand même, et quant à Daphné elle avait dû être prise juste pour faire le compte car elle tenait à peine sur son balai. Enfin, aux postes de batteurs on trouvait Millicent Bullstrode, qui faisait plus peur à Harry que le rassurer de ceux qui pouvaient l'attaquer, ainsi qu'un dernier Serpentard qui venait de Poufsouffle dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom et qui apparemment n'était pas très bon non plus...

''Et bah ça promet..., pensa Harry, contre Gryffondor on ne risque pas de faire le poids, avec Ginny et Dean, en plus Ron en gardien, s'il ne se laisse pas submerger par le stress, ça va être dur pour nos poursuiveurs... Je vais devoir assurer.''

Harry entendait Draco crier sur Daphné, Millicent et l'autre Serpentard alors que Théo et Ernie essayait de le raisonner pour ne pas qu'il y ait un quelconque meurtre.

''Ce n'est vraiment pas gagné...''

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Revenus à la salle commune, l'équipe remarqua une nouvelle annonce sur le panneau d'affichage.

- Avis à tous les élèves, commença à lire Draco, les vacances approchent ainsi que Halloween, et comme beaucoup l'attendent... le bal d'Halloween?

- Oui beaucoup de personnes ne parlent que de ça! S'exclama Daphné.

- Cependant, continua de lire Ernie, comme cette année est basée sur le rapprochement des maisons ce seront les élèves qui le réaliseront et chaque personne participante rapportera des points à sa maison. Tous ceux qui se présenteront rapporteront chacun 10 points à leur maison.

Millicent n'attendit même pas la fin qu'elle partit, accompagnée du Serpentard inconnu et de Daphné qui semblait plus préoccupé par le bal que par sa préparation.

- Et bien pourquoi pas, commenta Théo.

- De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, autant aider, continua Ernie, Tu viens aussi Harry?

- Et bien si Draco veut bien y aller je suivrais, tout dépend de lui pour le pacte. Répondit-il.

Draco réfléchit deux petites secondes et répondit:

- Et pourquoi pas! Ça nous rapporterait quelques points...

- Super! S'exclama Théo.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'agites autant pour si peu Théo. Le réprimanda froidement Draco.

- Heu oui tu as raison... Se rattrapa Théo qui avait les joues un peu rose.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les 4 Serpentards s'inscrivirent sur la liste encore vierge à côté de l'annonce et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Harry et les autres croisèrent Ron, Hermione et Luna.

- Salut Harry, alors cet entrainement? S'empressa de le questionner Hermione.

Harry se reteint de répondre ''un désastre'' mais réussi à articuler:

- Mmm... Pas trop mal. Salut Ron, salut Luna. Continua-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis qui s'étaient rapprochés.

- Hello tout le monde! Répondit Luna avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Salut Harry, salut Ernie, salut..., Ron s'étrangla en regardant Draco et en essayant de ne pas lui lancer une réplique sanglante à la figure, salut Malfoy, salut..., Ron s'étrangla une seconde fois à la vision de Théo et commença à baisser la tête.

- Et bien tu ne te rappelles plus de mon nom Ron? Commenta Théo avec un sourire.

- Heu... salut Théo. Termina Ron qui avait rougit.

''Tiens Ron n'a pas l'air bien... Il devrait peut être aller voir Pompom, il a l'air mal en point en ce moment'' pensa Harry.

- Vous venez manger avec nous ? demanda Hermione en arborant un sourire après avoir vu la mine déconfite de Ron.

''Mais pourquoi a elle cet air? Ha je sais... Elle recommence avec ses... « Harry est raide dingue de son-dracounet-adoré-qui-est-super-sexy-et-qui-ne-demande-qu'a-être-prit-dans-ses-bras-par-le-beau-et-musclé-Harry-Pott... »''.

- Harry tu te bouges oui! L'appelait Hermione alors que la petite troupe se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigles où se trouvaient déjà Blaise et Neville.

- Ouais c'est bon j'arrive!

''Et merde! Elle m'a coupé en pleine réflexion… alors comment c'est son délire déjà?... Ha oui! Harry-a-ses-hormones-qui-travaillent-tellement-qu'il-veut-irrémédiablement-coucher-avec-Draco-Mal...''

- Harry!

- Ho merde hein!

Et Harry sortit de la grande salle sans faire attention à tous les regards qui s'étaient portés sur lui... Et qui se portèrent à nouveau sur lui quand il fut projeté dans la grande salle comme si un géant lui avait foutu un énorme coup de pied au cul ce qui le fit atterrir dans les bras de Draco et firent rire Hermione, Blaise et Théo aux éclats.

- Potter...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après plusieurs semaines qui comportaient une routine insatiable d'entrainement de quidditch d'un niveau de première année (vous savez ceux qui n'ont même pas le droit de jouer au quidditch), de cours plus qu'ennuyants, de quelques heures de colle donné le plus injustement du monde par Snape, des informations peu réjouissantes de la gazette du sorcier et pour terminer le fait que Harry Potter soit dans le lit du mec de ses rêves et qu'il ne puisse même pas lui sauter dessus! La routine quoi...

Les vacances approchaient et par la même occasion Halloween et son bal également. Deux jours avant la date prévue du bal, Harry, Draco, Théo et Ernie retrouvèrent Hermione, Luna, Neville, Blaise ainsi que Ron qui avaient déjà commencés à déplacer les tables pour les mettre tout autour de la pièce. A peine arrivés, ils se mirent aussitôt au travail car ils virent qu'à part leur groupe il ne devait y avoir pas plus de cinq personnes.

- Bon c'est partit commença Théo plein d'enthousiasme. Wingardium Leviosa!

- Wingardium Leviosa! Reprirent les trois autres d'une même voix.

Le travail avançait plus vite que prévu et pendant que les garçons poussaient les dernières tables, les filles accrochaient des décorations au plafond... enfin quand on dit accrocher... elles les lançaient au plafond et leur lançaient un immobilus, rien de bien sorcier.

Soudain on entendit un grand cri:

- Mais Aie!

- Oups! Désolé Ron je ne t'ai pas vu! S'exclama Théo en courant en direction de Ron qui s'était magistralement prit une table en pleins dans l'épaule.

- Très bien visé Théo! S'empressa de commenter Blaise.

- Ta gueule Blaise! Lança Ron en s'aidant de Théo pour se lever, qu'il fixa par la suite pendant un long moment ce qui le fit rougir (''Mais pourquoi il rougit tout le temps en ce moment?... Il devrait vraiment aller voir Pompom...'' Pensa Harry avec l'air tout à fait innocent en regardant son ami se transformer en légume moldu rond et rouge que l'on connait plus particulièrement sous le nom de tomate.)

Après avoir poussé toutes les tables, les garçons firent apparaitre de belles nappes noires sur celles-ci alors qu'Hermione, Ginny et Luna s'amusaient à faire apparaître de vraies étoiles dans le ciel puis à le transformer en ciel d'hiver. Puis ce fut Blaise qui les aida à repousser les nuages de trop ce qui émerveillât Hermione – ce qui est très rare!

Théo quant à lui ne faisait que des conneries qui avaient toutes pour victime Ron qui était passé au cramoisie. ''Il faudrait peut être que je lui propose d'aller voir Pompom, ça devient grave...'' se tourmentait Harry, qui était le seul à se tourmenter pour l'état de son ami alors que tous les autres riaient aux éclats à chaque bourde de Théo, Harry avait même cru qu'Hermione allait s'étouffer à force de rire après que Théo soit magistralement tombé sur Ron, ce qui avait provoqué une réaction en domino qui avait permit au Serpentard de se retrouver couché sur Ron. Même Draco si froid d'habitude riait en même temps que les autres, ''c'est que ça le rend affreusement attirant! J'aimerai bien tenter de faire les mêmes gaffes que Théo... mais moi c'est parce que je le désire! Ce n'est pas pour faire l'intéressant comme Nott!''

- Harry tu peux m'aider stp, j'arrive pas déballer ce carton, l'appela Ernie

- Oui j'arrive.

''Apparemment je n'en aurait pas l'occasion...''

Après encore quelques heures de préparation, la salle était entièrement décorée et Draco aidé par Hermione disposaient les dernières paillettes argent sur les tables noires.

- Tu es plus douée que l'on pourrait se l'imaginer Granger...

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment Draco, répondit la jeune fille qui regarda brièvement Harry en lui lançant un regard sarcastique auquel Harry lui répondit par son regard spécial Hermione-Me-Fait-Pas-Chier, à la fois doux vu que c'est son amie mais avec une légère pointe d'agressivité et un soupçon de sarcasme (non Ron ça ne se mange pas!).

Le travail enfin achevé, Remus Lupin arriva dans la salle où il ne restait plus que le petit groupe car les trois autres personnes qui étaient venues n'étaient restées que cinq minutes croyant que les points seraient rajoutés au début.

- Vous avez tous fait de très bon travail, je vais donc donner 10 points pour chaque personnes, je commence par les Serdaigles, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini, 30 points pour Serdaigle, ensuite les Gryffondors, Ginny et Ron Weasley ainsi que Neville Londubat, 30 points, je ne vois pas d'élèves de Poufsouffle donc je passe aux Serpentards, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan et Théodore Nott, 40 points pour Serpentard. Merci à vous tous pour votre aide.

Et sans ajouter un mot, le professeur Lupin se dirigea vers la sortie laissant dans les élèves dans la salle fraichement décorée de noir et d'argent avec un beau ciel dégagé où pullulaient les étoiles et les décorations. Tout était prêt pour une soirée animée.

**S**: Alors ça vous a plu? Envie de la suite? Faudra attendre encore un peu =P!

**Y**: On attends vos avis! =) Et soyez patients la suite risque de vous intéresser ^^. Alors ne manquez pas le prochain chap de "Dans le nid des serpents"!

**S**: A la semaine prochaine =)!


	8. Valsez, dansez!

**Yume**: Salut tout le monde! =D

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous =D!

**Y**: Vous nous avez manqués!

**S**: C'est vrai. J'espère que nous on ne vous a pas trop manqué.

**Y**: Mais trève de mon doux passons au chapitre! On vous en a fait un un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous l'aimerez =)

Chapitre 8: Valsez, dansez!

Quelques heures avant le début du bal d'Halloween, Harry et Draco se préparaient dans leur chambre.

- Mais c'est pas vrai mais comment elle fait Hermione pour nouer ce...

- Un problème Potter? Demanda Draco en sortant de la douche.

- Heu... en fait c'est toujours Hermione qui m'aide à m'habiller le plus classe possible quand il y a un bal... et j'ai oublié comment elle fait les nœuds papillons... Répondit timidement Harry en se tournant vers le miroir.

- Alors le grand Potter ne sait pas se faire un nœud papillon? Lui répondit sarcastiquement Draco en se rapprochant de lui.

- Et toi tu ne sais pas te coiffer sans gel, tout est relatif Draco! Répliqua Harry visiblement à cours d'inspiration...

- Et bien Potter, tes répliques ont perdu de leur intensité ces derniers temps, tu continues toujours à recycler cette vieille blague...

- Ho c'est bon Draco! Aide moi plutôt au lieu de te foutre de moi. Commença à s'impatienter Harry.

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et commença à nouer le nœud autours de son cou. Harry sentit ses longs doigts fin effleurer sa peau ce qui le fit frissonner, ce que ne manqua pas Draco.

- Un problème Potter?

- Un... un courant d'air je pense...

- Potter?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco?

- La porte est fermée, comment veux-tu qu'il y ait un courant d'air dans cette pièce?

- Heu... C'est peut être un fantôme...

Draco se mit à rire sans joie.

- Je ne sais pas comment le Baron Sanglant pourrait s'introduire dans ma chambre vu tous les sorts de protection que j'ai mis depuis que Théo a essayé de se faufiler dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. Mais c'est une histoire sans importance laisse moi finir ce nœud!

''Mais j'ai rien dit moi! J'ai juste eu envie de t'enlever cette serviette!''

- Voilà c'est fini. Dit-il alors qu'il venait de terminer un nœud papillon parfaitement ajusté.

- Merci Draco.

Draco se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Harry. Le-dit Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit après que Draco se soit enfermé dans la salle de bain et se trouvait assez mal à l'aise à cause de son pantalon qui devenait un peu petit...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une demi-heure avant le bal, Draco et Harry étaient tous les deux prêts. Harry avait un costume noir et blanc bordé de rouge (la petite marque gryffondorienne qu'il aimait bien garder) sur une chemise blanche et son nœud papillon rouge et noir que son compagnon (de chambre!) avait noué avec grâce, Draco quant à lui portait un costume bleu nuit avec une cravate verte (la marque serpentardesque dont il n'aimait pas se séparer).

- Potter...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco?

- Tes cheveux!

- Bah quoi, ils sont comme d'habitude, non?

- Et bien justement! Tu ne connais pas l'existence d'un peigne?

- Un peigne? Connais pas...

- Bon Potter est ce que au moins ce soir tu peux essayer de t'arranger cette... cette... je trouve même pas de mot pour dire ce que je vois...

Harry se tourna vers Draco en prenant son regard Je-prépare-un-truc-prépare-toi-à-en-chier.

- J'ai eu une idée Draco.

- Potter tu me fais peur.

- Tu as bien raison. Reprit machiavéliquement Harry.

- Bon accouche Potter!

- Je m'explique, je veux bien essayer de me coiffer ce soir si toi..., _Harry se rapproche_, tu, _Il se rapproche toujours_, ne te, _Il est de plus en plus près_, mets pas, _Il rapproche ses mains du visage de Draco_, de gel, _fini-t-il en attrapant une des mèches de Draco gélifié_.

- C'est un défi? Demanda Draco en levant un sourcil et en prenant un ton de défi.

- On dirait bien. Répondit Harry sur le même ton que Draco.

Après une petite réflexion Draco lui répondit enfin:

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

C'était la première fois que Draco mettait aussi peu de temps pour enlever son gel et ressortit de la salle de bain les cheveux en bataille encore humides et un pot de gel à la main.

- Assis toi Potter, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sans répondre Harry s'exécuta et pendant 15 minutes il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, car bien entendu Draco ne l'avait pas placé devant un miroir pour ne pas qu'il se plaigne.

Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Draco déclara:

- Et voilà! Un vrai chez d'œuvre!

- Ne dit pas de conneries Draco, ça ne doit pas être si...

Harry en perdit ses mots, Draco avait plaqué les cheveux de Harry avec ce qu'il lui fallait de gel sans trop en mettre pour ne pas laisser un effet gluant et pour ne pas qu'il se voit trop, il avait également lancé un sort pour lui rendre quelques mèches rouges qui rendait superbement avec son costume.

- … Magnifique. Finit-t-il par dire.

- Content que ça te plaise! Maintenant dépêche toi, je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après que Théo et Ernie soient sortis de leur chambre, les quatre Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où les attendaient leurs amis à l'entrée.

- Harry... Commença Ron sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux? Finit Luna.

- Et bien vous allez peut être comprendre en voyant ça. Répondit-il simplement en désignant de la tête la coiffure de Draco.

A ce moment Blaise, Théo et Hermione arboraient un magnifique sourire vainqueur.

- Enfin tu lui as fait enlever ce foutu gel, bravo Potter! Comme quoi tout espoir n'était pas perdu! Déclara triomphalement Blaise.

- Ho ça va Blaise! S'énerva Draco.

- Mais il a tout à fait raison! Renchérit Théo. En plus ça te va à ravir! Tu vas faire un tabac ce soir au près des demoiselles!

- Théo pour la dernière fois je te le redis une énième fois, je préfère les hommes mais pas les vicieux dans ton genre! Ne restons pas planter ici, autant rentrer à l'intérieur. Termina Draco visiblement énervé.

Théo et Blaise lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivis de Luna et Neville, puis de Ron et Hermione qui arborait un regard des plus intéressés à la coupe d'Harry, et enfin Harry et Ernie entrèrent à leur tour.

- Heu... Harry? Commença l'ex-Poufsouffle.

- Mmm?

- C'est joli... enfin je veux dire, ça te va bien cette coupe... Répondit-il enfin.

- Ha… heu… merci.

- Potter, Macmillan vous venez? Leur lança Blaise. Dumbledore s'apprête à faire son discours!

Les deux serpentards s'empressèrent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de se rapprocher pour bien entendre le directeur. Le silence se fit de lui-même lorsque le vieil homme (164 ans ça commence à faire) demanda l'écoute de son auditoire:

- Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vois que vous êtes tous magnifiquement habillés et que vous êtes tous prêt à faire la fête. Cependant, avant cela j'aimerai remercier les personnes qui ont aidés, je veux donc parler de Miss Granger, Weasley et Lovegood ainsi que monsieur Nott, Londubat, Zabini, Weasley, Malfoy et Potter. Un grand merci à eux. Ce soir vous allez tous danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour certains et nous n'avons pas tous la même résistance à la fatigue, le pacte parrain/filleul que vous avez passé ne fera donc pas d'effet ce soir. Cependant...

''Cependant!''

- Les parrains et les filleuls devront au moins danser la première danse ensemble.

''Quoi! Je vais devoir danser avec Draco! Mais mais...''

- Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée. Finit-il avec un sourire. Que la fête commence! Ho et puis ceux qui n'ont personne pour cette première danse, essayez de trouver quelqu'un dans le même cas que vous. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers... Ron?

La grande majorité des élèves avaient une mine déconfite mais tous se pressaient sur la piste de danse pour que ce moment se termine. Hermione et Luna y allèrent en riant, Théo proposa à Ron de l'accompagné et Blaise demanda à Ernie:

- Qui est ton parrain?

- Tracey Davis, que j'ai malencontreusement envoyée à l'infirmerie en cours de potion.

Blaise se mit à rire quand il entendit la réponse d'Ernie.

- Malencontreusement, hein? Tu viens avec moi? Mon parrain va sûrement rester à Ste Mangouste jusqu'à la fin de l'année à cause d'un sortilège qui a mal tourné.

- Et bien si je n'ai pas le choix.

Les deux s'éloignèrent sur la piste en parlant de plus belle.

- Et bien je crois que l'on ne va pas pouvoir y échapper Potter... Tu viens?

- Heu... non?

- Ramène ton cul Potter! Tu es autant obligé que moi.

Harry s'avança à contrecœur et se plaça en face de Draco sur la piste de danse pour ce qui semblait être une valse (Dumbledore le payera un jour!).

La danse commencée Harry marcha plusieurs fois sur les pieds de Draco, avait faillit plusieurs fois s'étaler par terre et n'avait pas du tout suivit le rythme de la valse, ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Draco. La danse enfin terminée, les deux allèrent sur le bord de la scène le plus rapidement possible.

- Mais tu as deux pieds gauches Potter! C'est pas possible de danser aussi mal!

- Heu... Désolé Draco je n'ai jamais appris à danser et je n'aime définitivement pas ça.

La soirée se continua sans encombre, Harry ne voulait définitivement pas danser mais il avait quand même cédé pour danser une fois avec Hermione (ce qui avait été une véritable horreur, mais celle-ci l'avait prit avec bonne humeur). Harry avait été assez surprit par Ron qui avait passé la soirée au bras de Théo « Enfin quelqu'un qui arrivait à le faire danser, c'est une première! » Pensa Harry.

Luna et Neville ne s'étaient pas lâchés, comme il l'avait deviné, ce qui avait été la même chose pour Pansy et Cho. Hermione avait dansé avec beaucoup de personnes dont plusieurs fois avec Blaise et une fois avec Ernie. Le dit Ernie n'avait pas beaucoup dansé non plus et été rapidement venu aux côtés d'Harry. Draco, quand à lui, avait reçu maintes propositions qu'il avait quasiment toutes refusés, mis à part la demande amicale de Pansy, celle d'Hermione et celle de Théodore.

- Je suis épuisé... Articula Draco en se laissant tomber à côté d'Harry.

- C'est si dur que ça de danser? Se moqua amicalement Harry.

- C'est pas de danser le plus fatiguant! C'est de refuser toutes ces demandes! Non seulement je me fiche des filles mais en plus tous les mecs qui me demandent me font tous un compliment sur ma coiffure, ça m'exaspère vraiment que l'on s'intéresse à moi uniquement pour ma coupe de cheveux...

- Au moins tu vois que ça te va bien. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Ho c'est bon Harry! Pas la peine d'en rajouter...

- Mais tu vas garder cette coupe alors? Demanda Ernie.

- Et bien.. je ne sais pas, ça me ferait gagner du temps le matin...

- A qui le dis-tu!

- Écrase Potter! Et puis je ne sais pas mais j'aime bien la texture de mes cheveux sans gel.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu rajouter quelque chose la chanson se finissait et Ron accompagné de Théo les rejoignirent.

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez vous deux. Fit remarquer Draco.

- On dirait bien. Répondit simplement Théo en regardant Ron de manière assez appuyée.

- Heu, ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça... Finit par dire Ron qui avait les joues rosies.

Une chanson plus tard, ce fût Hermione accompagnée de Blaise qui rejoignirent la petite troupe alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats.

- C'est qu'il se fait tard! On ferait mieux de rentrer, vous ne pensez pas? Demanda Théo.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je suis assez fatigué. Répondit Draco.

- Moi aussi. Répondirent Blaise et Hermione ensemble, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle.

- Bon je crois qu'on est tous d'accord. Finit par dire Ernie après qu'Harry et Ron aient donné leur approbation.

- Et pour Luna et Neville? Demanda Hermione en désignant le couple qui dansait toujours.

- Ho je crois que leur nuit va encore être longue. Répondit machiavéliquement Théo.

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit ensemble de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers leur salle commune, à l'exception de Théo qui devait passer par les cuisines.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Harry et Draco enlevèrent leur veste pour rester en chemise.

- Donc Potter, que fais-tu de ta coupe maintenant?

- C'est vrai que je l'aime bien mais le gel ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Par contre, j'aime bien les mèches rouges, je pense que je vais les garder.

- Mais elles ne vont pas du tout avec ton uniforme de Serpentard! Tu ne peux pas garder ces mèches!

- Tu n'as aucun goût! Moi je les aime bien ces mèches! Peu importe le vêtement!

- Alors si je n'ai aucun goût tu te démerderas la prochaine fois pour tes nœuds papillons!

- Et bien je mettrais une cravate...

- Tu es irrécupérable Potter...

- Mais et toi Draco, le gel et toi, c'est fini?

Draco sourit légèrement et répondit:

- On dirait bien oui.

- Très bien alors donne-moi le pot.

Sans se poser de question, Draco prit le pot qu'il avait laissé sur son chevet et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la fenêtre et après l'avoir ouverte, il lança le pot de gel et cria avec sa baguette à la main:

- Reducto!

Le pot explosa en vol. Harry vs Le gel: 1-0.

**Sukhii**: Alors ça vous a plu?

**Yume**: Nous on espère! /sueurs froides/

**S**: D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite réponse à faire à vampireclamp: "est-ce que Ryry arrivera enfin à dormir ?" Moi je n'espère pas justement xD. Et d'après certains commentaires je ne suis pas la seule =P.

**Y**: On l'espère tous a mon avis!

**S**: A la semaine prochaine =)!

**Y**: Pensez au reviews! Et à la semaine prochaine =).


	9. Des vacances reposantes

**Yume**: Yellow tout le monde!

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous =)!

**Y**: Comment ca va cette semaine?

**S**: Nous ça va bien =)! En France, plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances =)!

**Y** :On attends tous ca avec impatience! =)

**S**: Pour Harry et Draco aussi, ça va être les vacances =)!

**Y**: Avant de vous laisser lire on aimerait répondre à la question de Ame2Yume.

**S**: On ne sait pas encore ^^!

**Y**: Désolé de pas pouvoir plus te réponde ^^ Mais je pense que l'on fera au moins 20 chapitres. Bonne lecture! =)

**S**: Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9: Des vacances reposantes.

Une semaine après les festivités d'Halloween la majorité des élèves étaient partis chez eux, comme les pactes ne faisaient pas effet en vacances cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes pour les élèves. Cependant Harry avait décidé de rester à Poudlard sur avis de Dumbledore pour être en sécurité, mis à part lui il ne devait rester qu'une dizaine d'élèves dont il ignorait jusqu'à leur nom, à part une seule personne.

- Hey Potter t'aurais pas vu ma cravate?

Et oui Draco Lucius Malfoy était resté à Poudlard, ce qui avait été une grande surprise pour Harry. Comme lui non plus ne connaissait pas les autres élèves ils restaient ensemble tout au long de la journée -ce qui ne faisait pas une grande différence avec le reste du temps. Mais au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, il n'avait pas les remarques sous entendues d'Hermione et les crises de rougeur de Ron. « J'espère qu'il se refera une santé en rentrant chez lui ».

Dumbledore voyant que les élèves commençaient à tourner en rond dans Poudlard avait autorisé une sortie spéciale à Pré-au-lard le dimanche. Harry et Draco avaient sauté...sur l'occasion (Vous y avez cru, hein!) et s'étaient rendus à Pré-au-lard à la date indiquée. Malheureusement, le dimanche à Pré-au-lard n'est pas un jour très animé, un seul magasin était ouvert, c'est à dire les trois balais qui par la même occasion était désert mis à part les élèves de Poudlard, sûrement par sécurité...

Après avoir commandé deux Bierraubeurre. Harry suivit Draco qui s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, plutôt caché des regards. Au départ la conversation ressemblait à celle de tous les jours où les deux hommes parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps (ou plutôt de la brume dans le cas présent).

A un moment de blanc, Harry posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis quelques jours:

- Draco, pourquoi es-tu resté à Poudlard pour les vacances?

Le-dit Draco ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis prit la parole d'une voix faible.

- Parce que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi...

- Sans être indiscret, je peux savoir pourquoi? Répondit Harry quelque peu surpris de la réponse de Draco.

- Ils ont transformés le manoir...

- Transformé?

- Il est devenu leur quartier général...

- Le quartier général? Je ne comprends pas...

- Potter, tu savais que mon père est un mangemort?

- Oui, je l'avais vu au département des mystères il y a deux ans en compagnie des mangemorts.

- Et tu sais que ma mère en est une aussi?

- Je ne le savais pas de source sûre mais je m'en doutais...

- Et tu savais qu'ils voulaient que je les rejoigne...

Sur le coup Harry ne sut que répondre, il s'en doutait mais ne pensait pas vraiment que ses parents veuillent que leur fils les suive.

- Le manoir, ils l'ont transformé en leur quartier général, tu comprends maintenant?

- Tu veux dire que les mangemorts y sont tous?

- Et pas que les mangemorts...

- Voldemort aussi?

Draco tressaillit à l'évocation de ce nom, ce qui n'étonna finalement pas Harry.

- Oui. Répondit-il finalement avec une petite voix enrouée.

- Et tu les as rejoins? Demanda bêtement Harry.

- Ils ont voulu que j'ai la marque, j'ai trouvé l'excuse que je ne voulais pas être remarqué à Poudlard, mais dès que je retournerai...là bas, ils me la feront j'en suis sûr. Mes parents insistent pour que je rentre le plus rapidement possible mais je... je ne veux pas y aller...

- Tu ne veux pas devenir un mangemort? Demanda Harry qui était éberlué par ce qu'il entendait...

- Harry...

« Harry? »

- Ils me font peur... J'ai peur d'eux et... j'ai peur de lui...je ne veux pas être comme eux... Essaya d'articuler Draco alors qu'il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Harry ne savait que répondre pour le consoler et lui dit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste:

- Tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu seras à Poudlard, il y a Dumbledore.

- Mais si ça continue? Si à la fin de l'année il est toujours là? Il saura que je ne voulais pas faire partie de ses rangs et il me tuera...Je ne suis pas de taille à lui résister...

- Alors c'est moi qui t'aiderai.

Cette fois-ci c'est Draco qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je te promets de te protéger si tu es en danger.

Harry attrapa les mains de Draco qui tremblaient sur la table sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Je te le promets. Répéta-t-il droit dans les yeux de Draco d'où les larmes coulaient.

- Harry je...je...

Draco n'arrivait plus à parler et fini par glisser cet unique mot:

- Merci.

Suivit de cela, un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

''Je n'y comprends rien, pensa Harry, pourquoi me dit-il tout ça? Non pas que ça me déplaise mais ça fait bizarre de le voir dans cet état, en fait ça doit être la première fois que je le vois pleurer...''

A cette pensée le cœur d'Harry se serra, il lança un regard furtif à Draco qui fixait un coin de la table et qui était un peu rouge.

''Mais...il s'est confié à moi? Sur des choses importantes en plus, ça veut donc dire qu'il me fait...confiance?''

Cette fois-ci c'était de l'espoir qui envahit le cœur d'Harry, il avait donc bel et bien avancé dans sa relation avec Draco. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était la rapidité à laquelle cela allait. Il en avait presque oublié qu'en début d'année ils se détestaient (ou plutôt que Draco détestait Harry) comme la pire des maladies. Ce qui rappela à Harry la fin de sa sixième année, quand il avait dû partir en vacances sans rien avoir dit à Draco, ses grands moments de solitude et ses journées qui passaient au ralenti à cause de ses pensées envers lui.

Harry prit dans son élan voulu allonger sa main sur le bras de Draco, le tirer jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser comme dans ses rêves.

- Vos Bièraubeurres les garçons!

Et voilà le moment où Mme Rosemerta avait décidé de se pointer pour apporter la commande d'Harry et Draco. Bien entendu cela avait ramené les deux garçons à la réalité et les fit instinctivement se lâcher leur mains avant que la serveuse ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Draco s'empressa d'attraper son verre de Bièraubeurre et en but la moitié avant d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencés à sécher sur ses joues. Harry, quand à lui essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu troublée depuis la tirade du blond mais ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que:

- Hem...après ces vacances on reprend le quidditch avec notre premier match...heu...contre qui on joue déjà?

Draco leva un sourcil interrogatif alors qu'il avait légèrement reprit contenance.

- Contre les Poufsouffle. Répondit-il simplement.

- Heu ok. Répondit Harry qui essayait d'élargir la conversation mais en vain.

Cependant ce fut Draco qui continua alors qu'il avait remarqué le désarroi de son filleul.

- Mais ce ne sera pas du grand art... Notre équipe tient à peu près la route mais celle de Poufsouffle n'a vraiment pas l'air de bonne qualité... Déjà en général leur équipe n'est pas très active sur le terrain (en même temps c'est des Poufsouffle, il ne faut pas l'oublier) mais avec le bouleversement des maisons on risque d'atteindre des records de nullité. Et pour couronner le tout cela m'étonnerait qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde dans les gradins...

- Tu as sûrement raison... Commenta Harry alors qu'il n'avait rien à rajouter.

Puis la conversation dériva sur divers sujets et revint au fur et à mesure à des sujets d'une simple conversation entre amis.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco et Harry étaient sur le chemin du château en riant aux éclats sur les méfaits d'un certain Théodore Nott, en particulier sur ses tentatives pour se glisser dans le lit de Draco l'année dernière.

La seconde semaine de vacance se déroula à peu près de la même manière qu'avant leur sortie à Pré-au-lard. Harry et Draco dormaient dans le même lit (ce dont Harry avait prit goût), ils se querellaient encore pour des broutilles – ce qui les amusaient malgré tout. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement beaucoup de devoirs ce qui leur avait permit de beaucoup se parler et également de beaucoup se faire chier quand ils n'avaient plus rien à se raconter. Si bien qu'Harry et Draco connaissaient toute l'enfance difficile qu'avait eu chacun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La veille de la reprise des cours, Ron et Hermione étaient tout deux revenus de vacances, Harry s'empressa d'aller les retrouver dans le hall comme il avait été convenu avec ses amis, Draco descendit avec lui pour retrouver Blaise.

- Ah Harry te voilà! S'exclame Hermione.

- Salut Hermione, s'exclame Harry très heureux de revoir son amie, Ron n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire en arrivant, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je ne peux que le supposer... Répondit Hermione pensive et à la fois machiavélique.

- Bon Harry ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais te laisser, à tout à l'heure. Déclara Draco avant de s'éloigner.

- Ok à tout à l'heure. Répondit simplement Harry. Heu... Hermione ça va?

En effet, Hermione arborait un magnifique sourire.

- Harry...

- Oui, c'est mon prénom...

- Il t'a bien appelé Harry!

- Heu, oui peut être mais revenons à Ron...

- Non non on parlait de toi là! Draco vient de t'appeler par ton prénom!

Le sourire d'Hermione était de plus en plus grand et voulait clairement dire: ''Je vais te tirer les vers du nez, petit cachotier!''

- Ho c'est bon Hermione, c'est juste un prénom! Répliqua le brun.

- Sauf que pour que Draco le prononce vous avez dû vous rapprocher! Je me trompe?

- Écoute Hermione, avec Draco on s'est LEGEREMENT rapprochés pendant ces vacances, mais rien d'extraordinaire! En même temps en deux semaines on n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se parler... Se défendit Harry.

- De se parler? Rien que ça? Demanda Hermione avec de la malice plein les yeux.

- Hermione! Arête avec tes insinuations! Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai rien fait avec lui! Ces vacances ont été parfaitement normales! J'ai été enfermé à Poudlard à cause de Dumby, j'ai passé mon temps à m'emmerder et avec Draco c'était parfaitement normal! On parle ensemble comme le font des gens civilisés, on mange ensemble, on dort ensemble, il n'y a pas...de...pro...blème...

''Et merde!'' Avait faillit lâcher Harry quand il vit le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer par un magnifique sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- En fait... c'est pas que... enfin... et merde…

Voici la phrase pitoyable qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, l'Elu, l'ex-prince de Gryffondor, venait de trouver pour se justifier à son amie qu'il dormait dans le même lit que Draco Malfoy. Et pour ne pas plus s'enfoncer il détala en direction escaliers (très efficace...) sans savoir où il voulait aller alors qu'il entendait la voix d'Hermione qui résonnait dans les couloirs:

- Harry James Potter tu m'avais caché ça!

Ce même Harry James Potter avait piqué un sprint dans les couloirs et passait devant une multitude d'élèves tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres.

''C'est fou comme les gens paraissent bizarres quand on court''

Il avait d'abord vu que Lavande décoiffé, une Parvati renversée, un Ernie en mode crapaud, un Théo décoiffé et un Ron débraillé...

A force de courir Harry était arrivé devant la salle sur demande qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une petite pièce sans confort uniquement pour cacher Harry.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui...

**Yume**: Je veux la suite!

**Sukhii**: Tu l'as faite XD

**Y**: Ha oui c'est vrai!

**S**: Désolée pour la partie un peu...

**Y**: Un peu rien du tout! Elle est super l'histoire XD

**S**: C'est ça, c'est ça XD.

**Y**: On se retrouve la semaine prochaine!


	10. Un spectacle à vous couper le souffle

**Yume**: Bonjour tout le monde! =D

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous =)!

**Y**: Comment vous allez cette semaine? Nous on va super bien! =D

**S**: Ouai ^^

**Y**: On est enfin en vacances =P

**S**: Enfin !

**Y**: Mais dit moi Sukhii, je pense que nos lecteurs se demandent si nous allons écrire plus vu que l'on est en vacance

**S**: Alors, oui on va écrire des chapitres en avance... Mais vous les verrez toujours au même rythme ^^!

**Y**: Et oui désolé mais vous n'aurait pas de chaps en avance =P. En tout cas bon chapitre!

Chapitre 10: Un spectacle à vous couper le souffle

Les trois jours qui suivirent le retour d'Hermione furent un véritable enfer pour Harry, il devait se cacher à chaque pause pour ne pas que celle-ci l'assaille de questions, cependant le contrat avec Draco ne lui permettait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait et le-dit Draco n'allait pas répondre à tous ses caprices – c'était un Malfoy tout de même!

Ces trois jours passés, son amie l'avait un peu plus laissé tranquille au vue du planning de quidditch et de match des Serpentards qui se rapprochait. Ou bien c'était à cause des séances d'entrainement qui prenaient tous le temps d'Harry...

Au fur et à mesure que le match se rapprochait, Harry et Draco étaient de plus en plus stressés et s'entraînaient même après que les autres soient partis. Ces deux là passaient tellement de temps ensemble qu'Harry était presque devenu addict au contact de Draco (presque? Il était totalement accroc oui!)

La veille du match, pour leur dernier entraînement, Harry devait s'entraîner à attraper le vif d'or dans une tempête artificielle crée par Draco, Ernie et lui-même. Ce qui avait provoqué la colère des autres joueurs de devoir s'entrainer dans de telles conditions. Mais les trois autres n'en avaient que faire de leurs revendications et continuait leurs maléfices sans écouter les exclamations de leurs équipiers.

Après trois bonnes heures d'entraînement, les membres de l'équipes partirent un par un. Après que Ernie soit partit alors qu'il était à bout de force, il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Draco qui décidèrent d'essayer d'attraper le vif d'or en premier, comme ils le faisaient jusqu'à l'année dernière. Harry avait très nettement remarqué les progrès qu'avait faits Draco depuis l'année dernière, les deux hommes étaient au coude à coude mais à force de looping, de descente en piquet et de remontées en chandelle pour ne pas perdre le vif d'or se fut à nouveau Harry qui attrapa la petite balle dorée. Les deux Serpentards descendirent lentement vers le sol à bout de souffle et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Avant qu'Harry ne se dirige vers la douche il sentit comme une tape sur son épaule et entendit une voix murmurer:

- Tu es un très bon attrapeur… Harry...

Harry mit quelques secondes pour se retourner mais quand il regarda enfin derrière lui, Draco était déjà partit dans une deuxième cabine de douche.

« Je peux le rejoindre? Se demanda Harry. Et puis non, je n'ai que la force pour aller me trainer sous la douche... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- J'ai mal au ventre...

- Harry tu dois manger pour prendre des forces!

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à manger toi, Draco!

- Mais moi je n'ai pas faim.

- La bonne excuse...

Et voilà le grand jour du match arrivé! Et comme vous pouvez le constater les deux célébrités de Serpentard pètent le feu!

- J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir...

- Harry ne me désespère pas maintenant, s'il te plait...

- Draco arrête de tirer cette gueule ça me fout encore plus le moral à zéro...

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire?

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le stade suivit de leur équipe plus motivée que jamais!

- Je veux aller dormir... Se plaignait Daphné.

- J'ai la flemme... Rajoutait Théo.

- Pourquoi on est obligés de venir? Terminait un autre équipier.

Seul Ernie semblait joyeux pour faire du quidditch.

- Alors Harry, prêt à tout déchirer? Se rejouait-t-il d'avance.

- … ouais ouais...

Après que tout le monde se soit changé dans les vestiaires sans un mot de plus, l'équipe rentra dans le stade, que dis-je? L'arène! L'hippodrome! Le champ de bataille! Avec les valeureux combattants de Poufsouffle qui... n'étaient pas encore arrivés?

- Mais ils font quoi les blaireaux? S'impatienta Draco.

- Impatient de commencer Draco? Questionna Harry.

- Moi non mais eux oui. Dit-il en désignant le public de la tête.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, le stade était plein à craquer, il s'était pourtant attendu à ce que le stade soit totalement vide. Toute cette agitation redonna du tonus à Harry qui commença à s'impatienter de ne pas pouvoir monter sur son balai. Un peu plus tard l'équipe de Poufsouffle se précipita dans le stade alors qu'ils s'étaient changés en vitesse (on le voyait à quelques joueurs qui terminaient de mettre leur protections).

Le match pouvait enfin commencer!

Harry s'éleva dans les airs poussé par les hurlements de la foule. Il se plaça en hauteur et commença à tourner autour du stade à la quête du vif d'or.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes Harry entendait le décompte des points mais n'avaient toujours pas aperçut le vif d'or, ce qui ne semblait pas être plus fructueux pour l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur son balais. Quand Théo marqua un but supplémentaire qui ramenait le score à 50 à 20 pour les Serpentards, Harry aperçut une lueur dorée près des gradins et comme le jeune Poufsouffle ne semblait pas pouvoir le suivre à pleine vitesse il donna toute la puissance de son balai et prit en chasse le vif d'or.

Comme il l'avait prédit l'attrapeur adverse ne tenait pas la cadence et était même tombé de son balai après un virage trop serré pour lui. Harry en profita pour se hisser à la hauteur du vif d'or et il sentit sa main se refermer sur la petite balle dorée ce qui provoqua un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la foule supporters des Serpentards.

Revenu au sol, Harry était prit dans la foule des Serpentards qui l'acclamaient.

- Bravo Harry tu as bien joué! Lui criait Théo.

- C'est du beau boulot Harry!

- Merci, vous avez tous très bien joués. S'empressa de répondre Harry.

Draco s'était approché d'eux.

- Bravo... Harry.

- Draco... Bravo...Capitaine... Répondit Harry transcendé par le bonheur en voyant le sourire radieux de Draco.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé par la suite, il avait entendu une seconde voix, la voix d'Ernie.

- Harry... on n'aurait jamais réussi sans toi…

- Nous avons tous bien joué Ernie. Répondit Harry.

- Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois... Avait-il simplement rajouté avec de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

L'esprit du dit-Harry était partit dans un tourbillon indescriptible, que lui arrivait il? Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer aux yeux de tous...

La seule chose dont il se rappelait c'était le visage prit d'effroi de Draco à la vue de la scène...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Draco, attends? Criait Harry.

- Et pourquoi je t'attendrais hein? Monsieur je suis le héros de tous? Répliqua Draco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur chambre.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui a prit, je n'ai rien demandé moi!

- Ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé après ce qu'on a... ce qu'on a...

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Ce qu'on a...? Répéta Harry.

- Tu es vraiment impossible Potter, laisse moi tranquille! Termina Draco en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry plus dépité que jamais s'assit sur leur lit.

''Je n'y comprends plus rien... Qu'est ce qui lui a prit à Ernie? Et pourquoi Draco est si énervé? Et merde... Pourquoi il pleut?...''

**Yume**: Ouin! C'est triste!

**Sukhii**: Grrr… Tuer Ernie… Oups, vous êtes là et vous avez fini de lire… Vous avez aimé ^^ ?

**Y**: On l'espère en tout cas... Je vous dit au revoir, moi je vais pleurer à cause d'Ernie...

**S**: Comment cela va-t-il se passer avec Ernie? La suite au prochain épisode!


	11. Le poids de la rancœur

**Sukhii**: Bonjour =D

**Yume**: Hello tout le monde! =D Comment ça va?

**S**: Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^!

**Y**: Bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 11: Le poids de la rancœur

''J'en ai marre...

Je comprends rien à cette situation...''

Et oui Harry Potter était plus que pommé, depuis le match de quidditch un grand froid avait été jeté entre Draco et lui, tout cela à cause d'Ernie qu'il essayait d'éviter le plus possible depuis le match.

''Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a prit, devant tout le monde en plus! Il est pas moche, loin de là mais...''

- Mais c'est Draco que tu préfères n'est ce pas?

- Hermione!

- Ho je t'ai fait peur?

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées mais... mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

- Harry...

- Hermione...

- Me dit pas que j'ai tord...

Un ange passa.

- Harry...

- Si, c'est vrai...

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Hermione ne sautait pas de joie dans tous les sens et était plutôt restée calme.

- Harry tu n'y est pour rien... Dit calmement Hermione.

- Mais ça je le sais Hermione! Mais c'est lui qui ne veux rien comprendre, j'ai rien demandé moi... Répliqua Harry.

- Et bien... Tu peux essayer de lui ré-expliquer calmement...

- Ha oui? Si il ne s'enfermait pas dans la salle de bain à chaque fois que je voulais lui parler ça serait déjà réglé... Sa peau n'a d'ailleurs jamais été aussi belle...

- Et bien si tu ne peux pas parler à Draco essaie de t'expliquer au près d'Ernie. Tenta Hermione.

- Ha oui? Pour qu'il me saute encore dessus?

- Harry, essaie au moins... Il te reste combien de temps de séparation aujourd'hui? Insista son amie.

- Environ un quart d'heure...

- Alors dépêche-toi! Je l'ai croisé en sortant de la bibliothèque, il doit toujours y être, et puis il ne te sautera pas dessus là bas.

- Mais... Je...

- Harry!

- Ok, ok j'ai compris, j'y vais…

Hermione attendit qu'Harry se soit éloigné pour dire:

- J'en étais sûre! Si c'est pas trop chou! Allez courage Harry...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque et comme l'avait dit Hermione, Ernie se trouvait bien là à lire un livre seul sur une table. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se dirigea vers sa table.

- Ernie?

Pour toutes réponses, Harry obtient un regard vague et le-dit Ernie se leva pour aller chercher un second livre.

''Ok...''

- Ernie écoute...

- Harry je crois que c'est inutile de me parler vu la manière dont tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde...

''Je l'ai humilié? Bon ok je l'ai giflé, je l'ai totalement laisser mordre la poussière et ok je me suis barré en faisant comme si il était un moins que rien mais c'est pas si grave que ça... non?''

- Je... Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça...

- Désolé Harry mais c'est trop tard...

Ernie s'éloignait vers les étagères mais Harry continua quand même:

- Je suis désolé mais j'aime déjà quelque d'autre...

Ernie continuait de s'éloigner et commença à regarder les rangées de livres.

- Harry c'est inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie encore plus profondément…

Il attrapa un livre et se retourna vers Harry.

- Va le rejoindre et laisse moi tranquille, je ne pense pas que l'on ait d'autres choses à se dire à partir de maintenant.

Et il repartit vers sa table laissant Harry...sur le cul.

Sans réfléchir il sortit de la bibliothèque et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

''C'est tellement bizarre... Je suis triste pour lui mais à la fois je suis heureux d'avoir réglé quelque chose, c'est tellement bizarre comme situation, c'est...c'est...''

- Aïe!

''Qu'est ce que je me suis pris encore? Une statue? Un fantôme? Ah mais non ça peut pas être un fantôme… Un prof? Pitié, par Merlin pas Snape!''

- Ha Draco!

- Bravo Potter, content que tu te rappelles de moi! Maintenant aurais-tu l'amabilité de te relever?

En effet, Harry était totalement étalé sur Draco.

- Ha heu désolé!

Après s'être relevés, Draco commença à remarcher dans le sens inverse mais se prit magistralement les pieds dans un tapis invisible.

- Connerie de contrat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Revenus à leur salle commune, les deux hommes étaient allés dans la chambre sans entamer de conversation.

Harry c'était assis sur le lit pour lire un livre qu'il avait emprunter à la bibliothèque, quand à Draco, il relisait ses notes d'Arithmantie pour la cinquième fois.

- Draco? Tenta Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter? Tu vois bien que je révise! S'indigna Draco.

- C'est à propos d'Ernie...

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis une nouvelle fois!

''Il faut bien croire que si...'' Pensa Harry alors que Draco se dirigeait à nouveau vers la salle de bain.

- Colaporta! S'empressa de réciter Harry en pointant sa baguette vers la porte.

Draco était à un mettre de la porte et essaya de trouver un objet dans ses poches.

- C'est ça que tu cherches? Demanda Harry en montrant la baguette de Draco qu'il avait prit sur le bureau où Draco travaillait.

- Potter...

- Tu devrais essayer ''Harry'', c'est plus joli je trouve.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle Harry après qu'il t'ait fait ça!

- Ça, comme tu l'appelles, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisit et que je n'ai pas accepté de sa part.

Harry attendit un peu puis reprit:

- J'ai parlé avec Ernie tout à l'heure et je lui ai dit la vérité.

- La vérité? Tu lui as donc dit que tu l'aimais toi aussi! S'emporta Draco en se rapprochant à grand pas d'Harry.

- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre...

Draco se stoppa net dans son élan alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à un pas d'Harry.

- Quelqu'un d'autre?

- Oui tu as bien entendu, maintenant les choses sont claires, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui alors si tu aurais l'amabilité de me laisser passer je dois aller à la salle de bain.

Sans attendre la réponse de Draco, Harry leva le sortilège qu'il avait placé sur la porte et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

''Mais qu'est ce que je raconte...''

**Sukhii**: Alors ça vous a plu?

**Yume**: Moi en tout cas ça m'a plu! Mais je veux la suite!

**S**: Moi aussi! Sauf que je l'ai déjà =P

**Y**: Et moi aussi! Mwahahaha Ne manquez surtout pas la suite (je suis sure que vous allez l'aimer!) Hein Sukhii? XD

**S**: Oui ^^! (Je me demande s'il y a des gens qui lisent nos conneries XD)

**Y**: Si quelqu'un les lit... DITES LE NOUS! On en a marre de parler dans le vide! XD

**S**: XD Mais non on parle toutes les deux ^^ Je suis le vide moi?

**Y**: Non! Mais c'est mieux si on nous lit =P

**S**: Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ^^. A la semaine prochaine =)!

**Y**: Bonne semaine et joyeux halloween! =)


	12. Blanc?

**Yume**: Salut Sukhii comment tu vas ce soir! =D

**Sukhii**: Très bien! J'espère que tous nos lecteurs vont bien!

**Y**: Je l'espère aussi!

**S**: Je remercie Momow-chan qui lit nos conneries xD. Ce n'est sans doute pas la seule, mais c'est celle qui nous l'a signalé ^^!

**Y**: Un grand merci à toi (on se sent moins seules XD) et merci à tous ceux qui nous écrivent des reviews! =D

**S**: Bon on vous laisse lire ce chapitre ^^!

**Y**: Bonne lecture! =)

Chapitre 12: Blanc?

La neige? Il neige déjà? Et oui nous sommes le 15 décembre et la neige a déjà commencé à tomber depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Potter à la place de te lamenter sur le temps viens m'aider.

Malgré la neige qui tombe et l'euphorie de Noël qui se rapprochait, Draco n'avait toujours pas décidé d'appeler Harry par son prénom ce qui n'arrangeait pas le moral exécrable d'Harry.

- Mmm... J'arrive...

Harry aimait bien Noël mais cette ''fichue neige qui vous empêche de jouer au quidditch correctement et qui vous mouille toutes vos chaussures dans l'espoir que vos pieds gèlent et que vous ne puissiez plus jamais vous en servir pour remarcher dedans'' comme le disait si bien Harry lui portait affreusement sur les nerfs.

Draco lui avait demandé de l'aider à décorer le sapin de la salle commune des Serpentards, vu que personne ne semblait vouloir s'y atteler et qu'il était préfet en chef, il devait se taper le boulot tout seul (enfin c'était sans compter sur le contrat).

Le sapin que Draco avait fait apparaître par magie était automatiquement vert.

- Il est moche ton sapin Draco. Se plaignit Harry.

- C'est un sapin Potter, et c'est un sapin de la plus haute qualité! Alors je te demande ce que tu lui trouves à ce sapin.

- Il est vert.

- C'est la couleur normale pour un sapin...

- Ouais mais c'est moche en vert.

- Tu ne peux pas lui changer sa couleur.

- Ha tu crois?

Harry sortit sa baguette et se mit à colorer le sapin en rouge.

- Et voilà il est très beau comme ça!

- Potter... De un c'est un sapin! Et un sapin c'est vert! De deux on est chez les Serpentards! C'est que chez les Gryffondors que tu trouveras un sapin rouge, s'il existe.

- Bien sûr qu'il existe, tu en as la preuve devant les yeux!

- Mais il est transformé par magie sombre crétin

- Ha tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sombre crétin!

- Et bien j'attends!

- Le sombre crétin il se tire!

Le sombre crétin essaya de se tirer et fût ramener à grands coups de pieds au cul invisible par le contrat.

- Tu es vraiment un crétin... Ajouta Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hermione il me gonfle!

- Harry calme toi, on va essayer de régler le problème.

Comme vous vous en doutez, Harry est (encore?) allé se plaindre à Hermione et la-dite Hermione essaye (encore?) de raisonner Harry pour qu'il ne fasse pas ENCORE plus de conneries.

- Harry si tu lui lances des pics ça ne risque pas d'aller...

- Mais c'est lui qui me cherche!

- Harry rappelle moi le sujet de votre dernière dispute...

- ….

- Harry...

- Le sapin...

- Le sapin?

- La sapin de noël...

- Vous vous êtes disputés à cause d'un sapin de Noël!

- Ho c'est bon Hermione! C'est pas bien grave...

- Tu rigoles! Vous êtes profondément atteints tous les deux vous vous êtes disputés pour un sapin de Noël!

- Sapin de Noël vert, nuance!

- ...Harry... T'a déjà vu un sapin de Noël rouge?

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

- Moins fort vous deux! Répliqua Madame Pince dans le dos d'Harry.

- Désolé madame... Répondirent les deux autres.

- Bon Harry peu importe le sujet de la dispute on va essayer de vous rabibocher. Reprit Hermione à voix basse.

- Et comment Hermione? Il doit encore plus me détester qu'avant...

- Et bien... Dans une dizaine de jours c'est Noël... Tu pourrais essayer de t'excuser d'ici là et lui offrir un beau cadeau le jour venu.

- Tu veux que je l'achète avec un cadeau?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit Harry... Tu dois d'abord te réconcilier avec lui et je suis sûre que si vous passez Noël ensemble ça ira mieux, et puis à Noël on s'offre des cadeaux c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il faut que tu lui achètes quelque chose.

- J'y avais même pas pensé...

- Tu penses à des choses des fois?

- Hermione...

- Y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end, j'y vais avec toi si tu veux, j'ai moi aussi des cadeaux à acheter.

- Merci.

- Aller va t'excuser.

- Et je lui dis quoi moi?

- Mais démerde-toi Harry! J'en ai marre je suis pas ta mère!

- Bon ça suffit vous deux! Leur réprimanda une nouvelle fois Madame Pince. Vous vous séparez!

- Oui madame. Répondit Harry en sortant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était retourné dans la salle commune des Serpentards entièrement décorée de guirlandes, de boules, de lunes, de confettis, d'étoiles, de serpents, de père noëls (etc, etc.) verts et argents.

- Wha...

- Alors ça te plait? C'est pas trop vert à ton goût? Demanda une voix familière derrière son dos.

- C'est trop beau... Répondit Harry sans se rendre compte quelle était la personne derrière son dos.

Il décida alors de se retourner et croisa le regard gros de Draco qui, pour une fois, inspirait une once de sympathie, ce qui fit battre le cœur d'Harry un peu plus fort.

- Que de compliments... Tu as retrouvé un certain attrait pour le vert alors?

- Heu...non c'est que... J'adore l'argent en fait!

- Moi aussi mais je pense être plus riche que toi.

''Mais quel jeu de mots à deux gallions! Il faut absolument que je réplique un truc! Mais attends... J'étais censé me réconcilier avec lui, pas m'engueuler... Bon on va essayer de dire autre chose...''

- Heu...

- Très pertinent Potter, tu en as d'autres comme ça?

- Draco je voulais m'excuser...

- T'excuser de quoi?

- Je...Je suis désolé pour mon comportement...

- Ton comportement... Et qu'est ce qu'il a ton comportement? Répondit sarcastiquement Draco.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on s'entendait tellement bien depuis les vacances d'Octobre mais depuis... depuis le match on est quasiment retourné au même stade qu'avant. C'est pour ça que je voulais m'excuser... J'aimerai vraiment qu'on s'entende bien...

Draco lui lança un regard étonné et sourit légèrement avant de répondre:

- Tu peux parfois être bizarre...

Harry se sentit vraiment bizarre à la remarque de Draco, il se demandait ce qu'il avait dit de mal, il avait pourtant juste exprimé ce qu'il pensait, était-ce vraiment fini leur amitié inespérée?

Draco commença à s'éloigner pour ranger les cartons qu'il n'avait pas encore fait disparaître.

- Au lieu de rester là tu pourrais l'aider...

Harry resta là sans bouger, ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de son colocataire.

- Harry tu m'écoutes?

Un éclair? Une crise cardiaque? Le paradis? Il était donc mort, oui il devait être mort, la réalité ne devait pas être telle... Il l'avait appelé par son prénom!

'' Ne t'évanouis pas!'' Pensa-t-il très fort en se forçant à avancer.

- Décidément tu ne changeras jamais... Termina Draco avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée car Harry avait encore une fois faillit se retrouver dans les pommes.

''C'est un assassin...J'en étais sûr il veut me tuer par son regard...''

**Yume**: Alors ca vous as plu?

**Sukhii**: On espère en tout cas!

**Y**: Comme j'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi vous écrire je vais laisser le mit de la fin à Sukhii! A vous les studios!

**S**: Mais euh... Je vais lire des Drarrys moi... A la semaine prochaine =)!

**Y**: Yaoistement votre! A la semaine prochaine!


	13. Un choix difficile

**Yume**: Sukhiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Sukhii**: Yume =)! Et tous nos lecteurs (et lectrices ^^)!

**Y**: Sors le champomy! XD

**S**: Ouai! On a 50 reviews! Un grand merci à: (en gras) myrtillenaru, Originel, miruru-sensei, Clair Obscure, Ashura-Kageboushi, lucymalfoy, Chamallow a croque, konomu-imouto, Ame2NoYume, tsuki-ayase, Tsubakigirl, vampireclamp, Marionnette0116, Momow-chan, Naixy, Akirafe, Moonzy, Lord La Folle (fin du gras)! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne =)!

**Y**: Merci à vous tous! Tournée générale! XD On espère que la suite va vous plaire tout autant que ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à présent =).

**S**: Bonne lecture ^^!

Chapitre 13: Un choix difficile

- Alors Harry où va-t-on?

- Attends je réfléchis!

Harry et Hermione, s'étaient rendus à Pré-au-lard avec Draco et Blaise. Ron se goinfrant chez Honeydukes, Luna étant partie en avance de Poudlard et Blaise n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé son parrain il n'y avait que les deux même avec le problème de contrat... Les dénommés princes de Serpentard (dont un que l'on considère encore comme prince de Gryffondor).

- Harry on a que 30 minutes alors tu me feras le plaisir de te dépêcher, j'achèterais mes cadeaux toute seule s'il faut. Se lamenta Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas où aller moi!

- Et bien que dirais-tu d'Honeydukes?

- Je vais pas lui acheter des bonbons!

- Les frères Weasley?

- Le but n'est pas de lui jouer un mauvais tour mais de faire en sorte qu'il soit attaché à moi!

- Fleury et Bott se sont installés à Pré-au-lard tu peux aller chez eux!

- Hermione je vais pas lui offrir un bouquin!

- Mais c'est génial les livres!

- Bon laisse tomber, entrons ici.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la boutique qu'avait indiquée Harry. La petite boutique était à Pré-au-lard depuis leur quatrième année, cependant, ils n'étaient entrés dedans qu'une ou deux fois. Mme Bagaupoing qui tenait la boutique était une femme un peu âgée mais savait toujours bien conseiller ses clients.

- Bonjour les jeunes! Alors c'est Noël! On vient faire des cadeaux!

- Bonjour madame, répondirent poliment les deux jeunes étudiants. Nous allons regarder pour le moment, nous vous demanderons si nous avons un souci. Termina Hermione.

- C'est sans souci les jeunes! On est plus à une queue de souris près à notre âge vous savez! Répondit-elle joyeusement avant de s'éloigner.

Harry attendit qu'elle soit assez loin pour glisser dans l'oreille d'Hermione:

- Toujours aussi folle celle là...

- Et ça ne s'arrange pas en vieillissant... Ajouta-t-elle.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un rayon assez mal rangé où se trouvait de tout: chapeaux, écharpes, stylos, montres, bijoux, fournitures scolaires et quelques objets moldus.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, Hermione en retira une ceinture verte et argent munie de strass.

- Qu'en dis-tu?

- Heu... Je me vois mal offrir un vêtement à Draco... Surtout quelque chose comme ça...

Hermione reposa sans rajouter quelque chose la ceinture sur le bric à brac et se mit à chercher un autre objet des yeux. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard une belle plume.

- Et ça?

- Hermione, pas d'objets pour les cours, par pitié...

- Ha oui c'est vrai.

...

- Et ça?

- Hermione je crois que je peux trouver tout seul... Essaie de trouver ce que tu vas offrir toi.

Hermione qui semblait résignée laissa Harry sans dire un mot et chercha dans un autre rayon. Harry commença à observer un autre rayon. Et quelque chose attira son attention. Entre une écharpe trouée et un vieux bouquin de métamorphose se trouvait une chaine d'argent. Harry la saisit pour la voir de plus près.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle était particulièrement bien finie et qu'elle comportait un petit serpent d'argent le long de la chaine.

'' Je suis sûr que les yeux de Draco seraient parfaitement illuminés grâce à cette chaine...'' Pensa-t-il.

Harry resta à contempler l'objet pendant encore une petite minute et se décida enfin de l'acheter pour Draco.

- C'est bon Hermione j'ai trouvé. Informa Harry alors qu'il retournait auprès d'Hermione avec son paquet emballé.

- Et bien c'était vite classé, qu'as-tu acheté?

- Tu le verras bien le jour de Noël.

- Monsieur fait des cachoteries? Répondit Hermione sur un ton un peu supérieur.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une cachoterie... Répondit Harry un peu gêné de ne pas vouloir dire à Hermione ce qu'il avait acheté pour l'élu de son cœur.

- C'est bon je comprends Harry. Peu importe ce que c'est je suis sûre que Draco sera très heureux. Continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- T'es vraiment une amie, Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

ULTIMATUM: Trois jours avant Noël, faire le papier cadeau!

''Saleté de contrat à la con!''

Vous êtes perdus? Et bien Harry aussi est perdu!

''C'est de la faute de Dumbledore...''

L'histoire en elle même est simple: Dumbledore avait mentionné dans une des règles du contrat que les cadeaux de Noël, d'anniversaire, de deuil et de mariage devaient être fait et emballés sans magie. Ce qui est moins simple c'est qu'Harry n'avait jamais emballé un cadeau de sa vie. Avant ses onze ans il n'avait jamais eu de cadeau à faire, tout simplement car il n'avait personne à qui l'offrir. Et depuis qu'il avait découvert la magie, il faisait des cadeaux, certes, mais il avait toujours utilisé la magie pour faire ses papiers cadeau!

''Et puis ce n'est qu'une chaîne! Je n'ai qu'à accrocher un ruban autour...''

…

''Sauf que je vais passer pour un con... Bon assez blablaté! Je m'y mets!''

Harry avait acheté une petite boite pour présenter joliment le pendentif et avait fait apparaître un petit morceau de papier cadeau vert émeraude. Comme il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'emballer il avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque dans la section moldu.

- Comment offrir un cadeau pour les nuls, lisait Harry à haute voix. Où se trouve la section emballage...

Au fur et à mesure où il tournait les pages, Harry regardait brièvement le contenu des pages. Tout était expliqué, comment choisir un cadeau, pour qui, pourquoi ne faut-il pas le voler, comment l'offrir, comment trouver des cadeaux au rabais et bien d'autres.

- Ha la voilà! S'exclama Harry.

- Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Draco de la salle de bain.

- Heu... rien je ne trouvais pas ma... ma cravate!

- Ta cravate? Mais on est en vacances... S'interrogea Draco en sortant uniquement sa tête de la salle de bain.

- Oui mais je range… Essaya de s'expliquer Harry en cachant le livre ainsi que l'emballage.

- Tu es bizarre... Termina le blond en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir entendu le bruit du verrou, Harry se précipita sur son livre et se dépêcha de commencer à emballer son précieux cadeau.

''Alors comment on fait... Placer... Recouvrir... Replier... Scotcher... Couper... Replacer... Plier avec minutie... Re-scotcher...Agrafer... Déchirer... Foutre à la poubelle et se pendre!''

- Je lui en foutrais des agrafes à celui la!

- Harry ça va?

- Oui oui! J'ai juste perdu mon agrafeuse!

- Ta quoi?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

''Bon je vais y arriver...''

Et bien au bout d'une demi heure, Harry n'y était toujours pas arrivé et avait utilisé un bon paquet de papier cadeau qu'il fit vite disparaître avant que Draco ne sorte de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une serviette dans les cheveux.

- Alors tu as bien rangé? Demanda Draco avec un air sarcastique Made in Malfoy.

- Oui oui...

- Je ne vois pourtant pas la différence...

- Et bien...

- Et bien quoi?

- En fait j'aime bien le désordre...

- Tu veux donc dire que tu as tout rangé pour refoutre le bordel?

- Exactement!

- Et à part te foutre de ma gueule tu faisais quoi?

- Je...

''Trouve une excuse et vite!''

- Je réfléchissais à comment passer Noël.

- Et alors tu en as déduit quoi?

- Et bien... Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer Noël ensemble... Commença Harry en rougissant légèrement.

- Vu que le contrat nous y oblige je pense que c'est une obligation. J'ai également demandé à Blaise et Théo de le passer avec nous et ils ont tout de suite acceptés. Tu pourras le demander à Weasley et Granger.

- Et bien... oui je leur demanderai... Répondit Harry assez déçu de la réponse de Draco.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne pourra pas rester un peu tous les deux. Ajouta Draco en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Les yeux bleu-gris de Draco se plantèrent dans ceux vert émeraude d'Harry ce qui le fit encore plus rougir et qui provoqua une légère pression au niveau de son entre-jambe.

- Heu oui je pense... Répondit timidement Harry.

Draco se mit alors à sourire et retourna à la salle de bain où il avait laissé sa chemise.

- C'est bel et bien le rouge qui te va le mieux...Harry.

Après que celui-ci eut fermé la porte, Harry s'écroula sur le lit les joues plus rouges que jamais.

''Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça... Je pensais qu'il préférait le vert...''

**Yume**: Alors? Alors? Vous avez aimé?

**Sukhii**: On espère que oui!

**Y**: On s'étalera pas des masses sur cette partie mais j'ai une question à te poser Sukhii.

**S**: Vas y ?

**Y**: Que faisais-tu à 11h11?

**S**: Je ne sais plus XD. Je ne me suis rendue compte que 11 minutes plus tard que c'était passé.

**Y**: Moi je dormais... Et vous alors? Que faisiez vous à 11h11 le 11/11/11? On attends vos réponses! Passez un bon week end et à la semaine prochaine =)

**S**: A la semaine prochaine!


	14. Mon beau sapin

**Yume**: Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Avant de commencer le chapitre je vous annonce que Sukhii ne sera pas présente pour vous parler de ce chapitre (veuillez l'excuser!), elle m'a cependant demandé de vous laissé un message: « Bonne lecture ». Et moi aussi je vous le dit: Bonne lecture! (Le chapitre est plus long que les autres, pour votre plus grand plaisir XD).

Chapitre 14: Mon beau sapin

- QUOI?

Et un évanouit.

- Pardon?

Et un interloqué.

- Comment avez vous pu nous cacher ça!

Et un indigné.

- Mais vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi! S'indigna Hermione. On sort ensemble depuis plus de deux mois!

- Blaise me dis pas que c'est vrai! Continua Draco.

- C'est parfaitement vrai, Dray. Répondit simplement Blaise.

- Mais c'est pas une raison pour vous embrasser en plein milieu de la Grande Salle! Objecta Harry

- Et pourquoi pas! Continua Hermione sur le même ton.

- Mais c'est immoral (NdY: J'arrive pas à trouver mon mot, je veux dire que ca se fait pas, pas que c'est immoral mais que... que... que c'est pas très gêné quoi)! Répliqua Ron en se relevant.

- Et toi tu penses que c'est moral de te branler avec Théo dans les toilettes des filles!

Et deux rouges!

- Comment... comment tu sais ça toi? Articula Théo.

- Mais là aussi il faudrait être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte Théo! Continua Blaise qui semblait s'amuser.

''Je n'y comprends plus rien... Ils sortent ensemble... Ils ont tous quelqu'un... Sauf Draco et moi!''

- Harry? Harry ça va? Demanda prudemment Hermione à la vision de la mine déconfite d'Harry.

- Heu... oui oui je crois...

''Mais comment elle veut que ça aille!''

- Bon alors pour Noël on fait quoi? Demanda Blaise.

- Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un endroit tranquille. Bien que la majorité des personnes soient rentrées pour Noël, je pense que les salles commune ne sont pas un endroit particulièrement approprié. Proposa Hermione.

- Tu penses à quoi alors? Demanda Harry.

- Un endroit tranquille... où on ne serait pas dérangés et où on pourrait passer un excellent Noël... Tu en connais beaucoup des endroits comme ça à Poudlard, Harry? Questionna-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas, il passa en revue les différents endroits qu'il connaissait dans le château en cherchant lequel était le plus approprié.

- La salle sur Demande...

- Draco?

- Vous pensiez à ça n'est ce pas?

- C'est bien à ça que l'on pensait. Répondit Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cette salle.

- Je suis préfet en chef, bien sûr que je connais cette salle.

- J'en avais presque oublié ton statut, ajouta Blaise cyniquement.

- Moi aussi je t'emmerde Blaise.

- Vos mots d'amour vous vous les direz plus tard! S'impatienta Hermione. Je vous propose que l'on s'y retrouve vers 20h, après avoir mangé.

- Et pourquoi ne pas manger là bas? Proposa Ron. On pourrait demander aux elfes de maison de nous amener quelque chose là bas.

- Ou on a qu'à demander à la salle de nous les apporter. Ajouta Théo.

- Pas d'objection.

- Idem.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure. Termina Draco en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Serpentards suivi d'Harry et Théo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco et Harry se trouvaient devant la Salle sur Demande. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle ils furent émerveillés par le décor. Il n'était pas surchargé de décorations mais ressemblait plutôt à un grand chalet de montagne. Les murs en bois, la cheminée, la neige qui tombe dehors, tout y était. Ainsi que Blaise et Hermione qui s'embrassaient dans un coin de la pièce sous le gui. A cette vision Harry et Draco ne sûrent quoi faire. Ce fût Hermione qui s'aperçut que les deux garçons étaient arrivés et s'écria:

- Ha mais vous êtes là vous! On ne vous a pas entendu arriver.

Les deux s'écartèrent avec les joues un peu rougies (bien que sur la peau mate de Blaise, cela se voyait peu).

- Ho mais ne vous séparez pas! On ne voulait pas vous déranger. Commença sarcastiquement Draco.

- Et bien Draco tu n'as qu'à faire pareil.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Blaise et puis que font les deux autres?

A ces mots, Théo et Ron entrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Les deux garçons étaient cependant... débraillés.

- Désolé du retard! On avait oublié quelque chose avec Ron. Déclara Théo avec le plus grand des naturels, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas de Ron qui était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

''Ron est encore rouge... décidément je crois qu'il devrait vraiment aller voir Mme Pomfresh, il a l'air de moins en moins bien... Mais attends... Ron était avec Théo et ils sont revenus débraillés...''

- Ron tu as des problèmes quand tu vas aux chiottes? Demanda enfantinement Harry.

La remarque du-dit Harry fit exploser de rire tout le monde sauf Ron qui s'évanouit (à nouveau).

Ron remit à peu près en état, les six joyeux étudiants se mirent à table pour déguster la dinde de Noël et ses accompagnements. Le dîner se prolongea jusqu'à dix heures du soir. Après être totalement repus, ils s'installèrent autours du feu en attendant minuit et l'ouverture des cadeaux.

- Hermione, Blaise j'ai une question pour vous. Glissa Théo au fil de la conversation.

- On t'écoute Théo. Dit simplement Blaise.

- Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble? Enfin je veux dire lequel s'est déclaré à l'autre et surtout est-ce que Blaise peut devenir aussi rouge que Ron quand il...

- Théo tais toi! Intervient précipitamment Ron.

- Et bien... Commença Hermione. C'est Blaise qui c'est déclaré et ça fait bien deux mois que l'on est ensemble et que vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué.

- Et est-ce que vous...

- Théo je pense connaître ta question et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y répondre. Coupa net Blaise.

- Ho dommage...

- Mais dit moi Théo. Enchaina Hermione. Qu'en est-il de toi et de Ron?

- Comment ça? Répondit Ron.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis le début de l'année, ça j'avais déjà remarqué mais depuis quand vous...

- Hermione, si vous ne répondez pas à cette question je ne vois pas pourquoi on y répondrait aussi. Commenta Ron.

- Surtout que l'on connait déjà la réponse. Enchaina Draco.

Cette dernière remarque du blond fit encore plus rougir Ron et fit éclater de rire Théo.

Les conversations de ce type s'enchainèrent au fur et à mesure de la soirée accompagnées de quelques verres de Whisky pur feu (avec modération! La consommation excessive d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé).

- Tiens regardez l'heure! S'exclama Harry.

- Minuit moins cinq secondes.

Quatre...Trois...Deux...Un...

- JOYEUX NOËL! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

- Les cadeaux! Fit la voix enjouée de Ron.

- Tu n'attends que ça toi! Fit remarquer Hermione.

Ils se placèrent alors tous autour du grand sapin de Noël où ils avaient déposés leurs cadeaux. Ils avaient tous décidés à l'avance de ne pas se jeter sur les cadeaux mais de les ouvrir un par un pour y prendre plus de plaisir. Ron s'était interposé en premier pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Et se mit instinctivement à déchirer le papier cadeau.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était en train de bouillir... bouillir de stress! Il savait qu'après le tour de Ron, Hermione et Théo, cela viendrait au tour de Draco dont il appréhendait énormément la réaction vis à vis de son cadeau.

''Pourvu que ça lui plaise... Si ça se trouve il va trouver ça trop ringard... Ou il risque de ne pas aimer! Mais bien sûr il n'aime pas les serpents! Qu'est ce que je raconte... Bien sûr que si, il aime les serpents! Et peut être qu'il pensera que ça fera bizarre si c'est moi qui lui offre... Ho zut j'ai raté les cadeaux de Ron! En même temps il les a tellement ouverts vite... Quoi! Il a déjà ouvert ma boite de bonbon! Et il en a déjà mangé la moitié!''

- Merchi Narry... Dit Ron en machonnait une patacitrouille. Tu as chré bien choimi...

- De...de rien Ron...

Puis vient le tour d'Hermione. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait elle ne reçut que des livres... Sauf de Blaise!

- Ho un parfum! Merci Blaise je m'y attendais vraiment pas! Remercie-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je choisis toujours très bien mes cadeaux pour les gens que j'aime. Répondit-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

- Le romantisme dégoulinant très peu pour nous! Bon à mon tour! Intervient Théo en attrapant le cadeau de Ron (totalement au hasard).

Harry lui était à la limite de fondre et ne fit même pas attention si son cadeau allait plaire à Théo. Il attendait avec une telle impatience que Draco ouvre son cadeau qu'il se retenait de crier et de s'enfuir.

- Merci Ron! S'exclama Théo avec un grand sourire et en embrassant à son tour son compagnon.

- De...de rien… Articula Ron en rougissant de plus belle.

Théo continua alors la lente découverte de ses cadeaux, ce qui tua totalement Harry. Quand il eu enfin terminé il se retient de justesse de sauter de joie en voyant Draco s'approcher de ses cadeaux.

Sauf que le petit blondinet avait décidé de faire chier Harry! Il commença le lent déballage de ses cadeaux en commençant par celui de Blaise, puis celui de Théo, en continuant par Hermione puis Ron ce qui revient à dire qu'il ouvrit le cadeau d'Harry en dernier.

- Et le dernier... Fit Draco avec un grand sourire.

- Désolé Draco si le papier cadeau n'est pas parfait j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire...

- Peut importe le papier, ce qui importe c'est ce qu'il contient.

Et un poids de moins.

Draco retira lentement le papier émeraude rapidement emballé et contempla le petit coffret bleu nuit avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta, il fixa intensément le visage de Draco pour essayer de discerner la moindre petite marque qui montrerait ce à quoi pourrait penser la personne qu'il aime.

Draco retira alors le pendentif de son écrin et le contempla avec la plus grande attention.

''S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose...''

Draco regarda alors Harry et lui demanda:

- Tu peux m'aider à la mettre s'il te plaît?

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina alors en voyant alors le sourire radieux qu'avait Draco en lui posant cette question. Sans dire un mot il passa les mais autour du cou du blond avec les deux bords de la chaîne argentée et la referma.

Harry en avait des frissons. La couleur de la chaîne faisait ressortir les yeux gris de Draco, ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible que d'habitude. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il devait retirer ses mains mais se reprit à temps avant que quelqu'un lui fasse une remarque. Harry s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place mais Hermione intervint:

- Harry c'est à ton tour d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Harry avait presque oublié que lui aussi allait recevoir des cadeaux. Il en prit un au hasard et commença à le déballer. Tiens des bonbons, ça devait venir de Ron. Il ouvrit ensuite celui d'Hermione, de Blaise et celui de Théo. Et comme on dit le meilleur pour la fin! Il attrapa alors le dernier paquet, celui de Draco. Le paquet était rouge et or et contrairement au sien, superbement emballé. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et remarqua le petit étui blanc qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de lunette semblables à les siennes, à part que le bord était rouge foncé.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples lunettes. Informa Draco. Elles ont un effet assez particulier. Cependant cet effet n'est pas permanent. Tu peux les porter comme lunettes de vue comme pour regarder cet effet quand il décide de se manifester. Je te laisserai découvrir ce que c'est.

Harry interloqué par les informations de Draco, enfila ses lunettes à la place des anciennes mais ne vit pas de différences.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui change... Tu m'as bien dit que ça dépendait des moments?

- C'est bien ça. Je pense que l'effet devrait se manifester assez rapidement.

Harry ne sut que répondre à ça et remercia avec un grand sourire Draco pour son cadeau.

Ce fût enfin le tour de Blaise d'ouvrir son cadeau. Quand celui-ci eut fini de remercier Hermione à l'aide de nombreux baisers passionnés il était déjà une heure du matin.

Après avoir fait la fête jusqu'à au moins cinq heure du matin, Théo et Ron étaient tombés de fatigue sur une pile de coussins, l'un sur l'autre. On avait tous hâte de voir leur réveil!

Blaise et Hermione, quand à eux, s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le gui (décidément, ils l'aiment bien).

Draco et Harry qui commençaient à être, à leur tour gagnés par la fatigue, s'étaient assis près du feu et avaient continués à discuter:

- C'est vraiment un excellent Noël. Commença Harry.

- C'est sûr que c'était une très bonne idée de venir ici. Par contre les autres auraient mieux fait de moins boire. Ils vont avoir un peu de mal au réveil à mon avis.

- Tu m'étonnes... En tout cas je ne me doutais vraiment pas qu'ils étaient tous en couple...

- Tu ne les as pas vus? Pour Blaise je m'en doutais, quand à Théo il était de plus en plus débraillé, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient tous les deux en couple.

- C'est vrai que Ron disparaissait un peu ces temps-ci... Mais je n'y avais pas spécialement prêté attention.

- Tu devrais mieux observer tes amis Harry...

- Quand tu dis mes amis, tu te comptes dedans?

- Ça se pourrait bien. Enchaîna Draco après une petite pause. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses tout de moi.

''Mais j'aimerai bien.'' Pensa Harry mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire.

- Au fait, merci pour ton cadeau. Même si je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter, je me demande ce qu'il cache. Continua Harry.

- Tu verras bien ses effets plus tard. Répondit Draco d'une voix malicieuse. Et puis de toute façon tu as besoin de nouvelles lunettes depuis des années.

- C'est vrai... Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir comme cadeau.

- Je le savais.

- Et comment tu pouvais le savoir?

- Un Malfoy sait tout!

- La bonne blague! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu en as la preuve depuis des années et tu ne me crois toujours pas... tu me déçois Harry.

''Je le déçois! Vraiment? Ha mais attends...C'était dit sur le ton de la rigolade ça! Bah oui sinon il ne sourirait pas comme un con! Quoi! Je viens de penser que Draco chéri d'amour souriait comme un con! Honte à moi!''

La remarque de Draco mit fin aux pensées d'Harry:

- En tout cas je savais qu'elles t'iraient bien...

- Aussi bien que ça?

- Bien sûr... elles sont rouges...

A ces mots Harry se colora de la même couleur que ses lunettes.

- Tu as raison, comme ça tu es assorti!

''Il veut me tuer avec ses remarques! Comment ne pas rougir après ça! Ho zut c'est pas discret! C'est pas discret du tout même! Comment faire... vite un sujet... un sujet...''

- D'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier non plus. Commenta Draco.

- Alors elle te plait?

- Bien sûr qu'elle me plait! Et toi alors comment as-tu trouvé ce qui m'irait bien?

- Le serpent c'était facile. L'argent c'était facile aussi...

- Pour la couleur de Serpentard.

- Non...

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et fixa son amour avant de continuer:

- Pour la couleur de tes yeux.

Draco ne sut répondre. Pour une fois, lui aussi semblait gêné à la remarque d'Harry, apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation.

''Trop choupinet! Mais je pense à quoi là! Bon qu'est ce que je fais... Ho j'adore quand il est comme ça... Ça me donne trop envie de l'embrasser... Mais comment faire... Ho mais... mais... il rougit! Trop mignon! En même temps je suis en train de le fixer depuis cinq minutes sans rien dire... Mais il est si mignon!''

- Draco...

'' Ha bah bravo! Et je dis quoi maintenant! Heu... Je t'aime! Non non trop direct! T'es chou! Non pas à un mec! Même à personne d'ailleurs...''

- Oui?

''Ho merde! MERDE! Trouve une idée putain de cerveau!''

- T'es mignon comme ça.

'' Comment je lui dit ça!''

- Tu veux me faire rougir c'est ça!

''Et il le prend bien en plus! Holala... Bon calme toi... Inspire expire... Inspire expire... Et répond lui!''

- Ça se pourrait bien...

'' Mais dit lui oui tant que t'y est! Il est pas con! Il va vite comprendre.''

- …

'' Pas de réponse? Hooooooooo, il est TOUT rouge! Chouuuu... Bon...''

Sans plus se poser de questions Harry approcha son visage de celui de Draco, celui-ci ayant remarqué la soudaine avancée de son voisin rougit d'avantage ce qui fit reculer un peu trop rapidement Harry pour paraître discret.

- Harry... Tu... Tu vas bien? Demanda timidement Draco.

- Je ne sais pas... Il fait un peu chaud ici... J'espère que ce n'est pas de la fièvre...

- J'espère aussi... Mais ça doit être la cheminée... J'ai un peu chaud aussi...

'' Alors déshabilles-toi! ... Pourquoi je pense ça moi!''

- Heu oui... ça doit être la... la cheminée...

- Oui... la cheminée...

''Ho et puis merde!''

Harry ayant perdu toute raison de bon sens et s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Harry s'éloigna doucement de Draco, ayant peur que celui-ci ne soit très en colère, à la place de cela il eu la même sensation que quelques secondes auparavant. La sensation douce et sucrée des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes.

**Yume**: Voilà! Vous l'attendiez tous! Vous l'avez eu! Ils s'embrassent enfin! ^^ Je suis désolé que Sukhii ne soit pas là pour commenter ce chapitre. Mais promis, elle sera là, la semaine suivante! Je sens déjà que les reviews vont fuser! (ne me faites pas mentir), à la semaine prochaine et travailler... heu, je veux dire, lisez bien!


	15. Dur le réveil

**Yume**: Helloooooo!

**Sukhii**: Salut =)!

**Y**: Comment ca va Sukhii? On t'a pas vu la semaine dernière.

**S**: Ca va super bien =D!

**Y**: On post un peu tard mais à temps alors on blablatera pas plus et on vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)

**S**: Ouai! Bonne lecture =)!

Chapitre 15: _Dur_ le réveil

Un rayon de lumière piquait les yeux d'Harry à travers ses paupières. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le meilleur des réveils le jour de Noël (surtout quand on dort moins de six heures pendant la nuit).

- Mmm, qu'est ce qu'il y a... Draco ferme les volets...

Harry tentait d'ouvrir les yeux et avait une vision assez floue vu qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

''Quelle nuit horrible... J'ai dormi à même le sol... Ho beurk... J'ai la langue pâteuse, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai... j'ai embrassé Draco!''

A cette idée, Harry leva brusquement la tête et se cogna contre la table basse.

Ses souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface. Harry s'adossa alors contre le mur en essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

''Hier... j'ai discuté avec Draco... si mes souvenirs sont bons j'étais assez gêné, il me semble avoir touché quelque chose de doux... je pense que c'était ses lèvres... oui ça me revient maintenant! Par contre j'ai un gros blanc pour la suite... il me semble que je me suis endormi, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions...''

- Mes lunettes...

Harry rechercha ses lunettes à tâtons et après quelques essais, il effleura l'une des branches et posa sa nouvelle paire au bord de son nez.

Il planta alors son regard sur son nouveau petit-ami étendu sur le sol. Ce qu'il vit le frappa de plein fouet. Draco était allongé sur le dos, nu, en train de se masturber alors qu'il fixait avidement Harry.

- Ha… oui... gémissait-il, Harry... Harry!

Le dit Harry ne savait pas comment réagir face à une telle scène.

- Harry aide-moi! Aide-moi! Criait Draco alors qu'il bandait de plus belle et qu'il accélérait ses allées et venues sur son sexe gorgé de sang.

Un jet de couleur blanche sortait de la verge de Draco alors que celui ci se contractait en criant son plaisir. Harry quant à lui était effrayé par ce qu'il voyait mais d'une autre part il était assez... excité.

- Harry! S'il te plaît! Viens! Viens! Harry! Harry~! Criait Draco alors que sa semence sortait en pagaille et que ses mouvements se désordonnaient.

Sa deuxième main un peu plus lucide se dirigeait vers son entrée et commençait une lente pénétration qui s'intensifiait elle aussi, jusqu'à ce que Draco trouve son point sensible, qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il commençait à se concentrer dessus et ne relâchait toujours pas les mouvements de son autre main.

- Harry! Je t'en pris! Prends-moi! Harry!

- Harry! Harry! Fit une voix extérieure. Harry ça va?

Harry tourna alors sa tête et vit Hermione les cheveux emmêlés, le visage pâle qui regardait Harry éberlué.

- Hermione ne regarde pas... Tu... tu...

Harry reporta son regard sur Draco mais celui-ci était redevenu dans une position assise, avec des vêtements alors qu'il était encore en train de se réveiller.

- Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Heu... je... je... rien! Le réveil est un peu dur c'est tout...

- Et bien il n'y a pas que le réveil qui est dur à ce que je vois. Fit Hermione alors qu'elle retournait vers Blaise, qui, comme elle s'apprêtait à rire aux éclats.

En effet, Harry commençait à avoir son pantalon qui le serrait.

- Bien dormi Harry? Demanda une voix ensommeillée à côté de lui.

- Ha Draco! Co... Comment tu as fait?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi? Demanda le blond.

- Il y a même pas dix secondes tu étais nu, étalé par terre en train de bander et maintenant tu es totalement habillé... Co... Comment?

- Harry je me suis pas déshabillé.

- Mais... Mais pourtant je t'ai vu!

- Tu as cru me voir plutôt.

- Comment?

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que Draco lui racontait.

- Tu as remarqué quelles lunettes tu portais?

- Ce... ce sont celles que tu m'as offertes…

- En effet, et ce ne sont pas de simples lunettes...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir très peur de ce qu'allait lui révéler Draco.

- Ces lunettes te montrent tes plus profonds désirs, ceux qui sont enfouis à l'intérieur de toi, les plus noirs et surtout les plus pervers!

Harry se teinta de la couleur qui lui allait le mieux: Le rouge! Ce qu'il avait vu était l'expression de ses désirs et il venait de dire à Draco qu'il l'avait vu en train de se masturber en pensant à lui...

''Je suis trop dans la merde!''

- Alors comme ça je fais parti de tes désirs? Demanda sensuellement Draco.

- Heu... Je... C'est pas ça... En fait... Je... Heu...

Pour couper court aux bafouillements d'Harry, Draco l'embrassa sans se soucier des autres.

Ron qui venait à peine de se réveiller bredouilla:

- Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après un déjeuner express (ndY : vous avez faim vous quand vous avez passés une nuit pareille? ndS : J'ai toujours faim moi =P). Les trois joyeux couples sortirent dehors pour prendre l'air.

- Ha ça fait du bien de prendre l'air! S'exclama Hermione. Que peut-on faire...

- Un bonhomme de neige! S'exclama joyeusement Ron.

Le même Ron qui se prit une boule de neige par Théo.

- Alors Ron? On joue encore aux jeux de gamins? Tu n'aimes plus les batailles de _boules_ de neige?

- Tu vas voir où je vais te les mettre tes boules Théo!

- Ho mais je n'attends que ça choupinet!

Ron rouge comme une tomate (et pas qu'à cause du froid) rata magistralement Théo et la boule de neige arriva dans la tête d'Harry.

- Ron fait gaffe où tu les envois tes boules!

- C'est vrai que je risquerai d'être jaloux. Enchaîna Draco.

- D...Draco...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange? Demanda amoureusement Draco.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre vu qu'il se prit une boule de neige à cause d'Hermione et que dans le même temps, Draco s'en reçut une de Blaise.

- Ho... on vous dérange? Demanda faussement amicalement Blaise.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi!

Et la bataille commença! Tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie. Harry esquivait et renvoyait les boules... de neige! (bande de pervers). L'entraînement de quidditch d'Harry lui aurait bien servit... si il avait été à balai... il se prenait toutes les boules qu'on lui envoyait. À un moment tout le monde s'acharnait tellement sur lui qu'il ne vit pas où il mettait les pieds et trébucha pour se ramasser royalement dans la neige. Cependant, il sentit un poids au dessus de lui, et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était car il avait encore perdu...

- Mes lunettes...

- Tiens, les voilà...

Il sentit que quelqu'un les replaçait sur son nez... il vit alors que cette personne était Draco et que ce même Draco était au dessus de lui.

- Tu sais que tu es irrésistible comme ça... Harry? Glissa tendrement Draco alors qu'il se rapprochait tendrement d'Harry jusqu'à l'embrasser.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme celui de la veille, non seulement il avait moins ce flou dut à l'alcool mais il était encore plus passionné et plus tendre que le précédent. Harry sentait la langue douce et tentatrice qui butait contre ses lèvres à laquelle Harry ne peut résister plus longtemps. Il répondit à son baiser sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

- Heuuuu... On ne vous dérange pas trop? Intervint Blaise.

Après quelques secondes, Draco mit fin au baiser et se releva et après avoir aidé Harry à se relever répondit à Blaise:

- Si beaucoup.

- Ho désolé, c'est vrai que vous avez beaucoup de mal à vous séparer maintenant...

- C'est un peu pareil pour toi et 'Mione, non? Demanda Harry.

- Nous on sait faire gage de discrétion, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Bon, il commence à se faire tard. On rentre? Vous venez vous trois? Demanda Hermione.

- On arrive 'Mione! S'exclama Blaise.

- Tu as raison Blaise ne la fait pas attendre. Commenta Draco.

- Toujours aussi cynique à ce que je vois Dray. Remarqua Blaise.

- Toujours! Appuya Draco. Ce serait faire défaut à ma réputation.

Les trois joyeux lurons se rendirent à nouveaux dans la salle sur demande pour se prendre un bon chocolat chaud et s'enlever toute la neige qu'ils avaient accumulés pendant leur bataille.

- Tiens voilà le tiens. Dit Harry en tendant une tasse à Draco.

- Mmm, merci. Répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry s'assit en vitesse pour ne pas avoir à contempler à nouveau le magnifique regard Tu-es-à-mes-pieds-en-moins-de-deux que lui laçait Draco (qui le faisait littéralement fondre).

- Très bon ces chocolats Hermione! Complimentait Théo alors qu'il avait déjà bu la moitié de sa tasse.

- Ho je n'ai rien fait! Remercie les elfes de maison plutôt. S'empressa de dire Hermione.

- Toujours aussi modeste 'Mione. Ajouta Blaise qui était serré à sa bien-aimée.

- N'en rajoute pas Blaise. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coins.

- Atchoum!

- A tes souhaits Harry! S'exclama Ron alors qu'il levait enfin le nez de son chocolat.

- Ron! Tu t'es encore mit de partout! S'exclama Théo. Il va encore falloir que je te nettoie!

Théo passa alors sa langue autour de la bouche pleine de chocolat de Ron.

- Hey mais Théo! Pas ici!

- Ho désolé... c'est vrai que tu préfères quand c'est en... _privé_. S'excusa sensuellement Théo. Mmm c'est bien meilleur comme ça!

- Atchoum!

- A ta santé, Harry! S'exclama Draco.

- Merci... J'ai du attrap... attra... att... a... a... ATCHOUM!

- A tes amours! S'exclama joyeusement Théo.

- Trop gentil de ta part Théo... Répondit Harry. Je disais que j'ai du attraper... attra... Atchoum! Atchoum!

- Harry ça va? Commençait à s'inquiéter Draco.

- T'en fais pas mon ange je vais...bien... Murmura Harry pour que seul Draco puisse l'entendre.

Cependant, Harry fut prit d'un vertige et s'écroula sur Draco, renversant sa tasse sur le sol. Draco posa précipitamment sa main sur le front d'Harry alors que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, haletant et était rouge de fièvre.

- Appelez Madame Pomfresh! S'écria Draco.

**Y**: La fic M est en marche!

**S**: On espère que ça vous plaît! (Pas trop frustrées xD?)

**Y**: En même temps on vous avait prévenu. XD

**S**: A la semaine prochaine!

**Y**: Bonne semaine! =)


	16. Médiator sans Servier

**Yume**: Hello!

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous!

**Y**: Comment vous allez? Nous ça va très bien (à part le fait que je sois malade).

**S**: Pauvre Yume! Elle est comme Harry !

**Y**: Ho oui! Moi aussi je veux mon Dracounet à moi!

**S**: T'en as un d'abord!

**Y**: Ouais mais il est pas là! ;(

**S**: ...

**Y**: Bon on se voit à la fin tout le monde, j'ai un coup de fil à passer! Bon chapitre!

**S**: Bon chapitre!

Chapitre 14: Médiator sans Servier

- Mais vous rigolez ou quoi! Il était sur le point de s'évanouir! On dirait qu'il est aux portes de la mort tellement il est blanc! Et vous allez me dire qu'il n'avait rien de grave! Mais vous êtes Médicomage!

- Monsieur Malfoy vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon travail! Monsieur Potter a attrapé froid, c'est juste une angine, il sera remis sur pied d'ici une semaine s'il reste au lit. Je vous demanderai donc de vous occuper de lui pendant qu'il sera convalescent. Cependant, sa maladie n'est que bénigne, alors... ne vous en faîtes pas.

Madame Pomfresh se dirigea alors vers son bureau, Draco gardait un regard hautain en fixant la petite infirmière s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit à côté de lui.

- Où... Où suis-je?

- Harry! Harry c'est moi! Tu vas bien? Comment tu te sens? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu as mal quelque part?

- Draco... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

Harry venait de se réveiller, il somnolait encore et sentait quelque chose qui l'entourait, il en déduit assez vite que ça devait être les bras de Draco. Il avait cependant un poids immense qui lui pesait sur la tête.

- Harry j'ai eu tellement peur! Tu t'es évanoui alors qu'on était dans la salle sur demande. On t'a immédiatement transporté à l'infirmerie avec les autres.

- Ho c'est bon Draco, Madame Pomfresh te l'a dit, il a juste prit froid. Fit Hermione qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Mais tu l'as vu comme moi! Il était blanc comme un linge!

- Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour crier en arrivant à l'infirmerie « Harry est mort! Venez nous aider! Harry est mort! » Ajouta Théo.

- Bah quoi! Au moins on s'est tout de suite occupé de lui!

- Pour le coup c'est Pompom qui à faillit mourir en t'entendant. Répliqua sarcastiquement Blaise.

- Je crois que tu peux te taire...

- D... Draco...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?

- Tu... tu m'étouffes...

Un ange passe.

- C'est vrai Draco il vient à peine de se réveiller et tu es déjà sur lui! En plus tu risques d'attraper ses microbes! Intervint Ron.

- Tu peux parler Ron... si tu étais un peu moins accroché au cul de Théo, ça irait un peu mieux : il a un peu du mal à s'assoir en ce moment, ce ne serait pas de ta faute par hasard? Répliqua Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry.

Ron ne répondit rien, visiblement à cours d'argument et regarda le blond prendre la main d'Harry pour la réchauffer entre les siennes.

- Tes mains sont froides...

- Mais son cœur est chaud! Lança Blaise derrière son ami.

- Blaise...

- Ok je me tire! Tu viens Hermione? J'ai pas envie de déranger plus longtemps le couple.

- Ron ramène toi, j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle moi aussi, en plus on a des choses à faire nous aussi, il n'y a pas que moi qui vais avoir du mal à m'assoir... Continua rapidement Théo en tirant un Ron rougissant à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Et voi..la!

Draco avait fait léviter Harry jusqu'à leur lit double dans leur chambre. Bien sûr cela avait prit une bonne demi heure vu que Draco avait prêté attention à ce que le transport soit des plus confortables pour son tendre amour.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça Draco.

- Ho que si j'étais obligé! J'allais quand même pas laisser Pompom te traîner jusqu'à notre chambre! D'ailleurs je retourne à l'infirmerie, j'ai laissé tes médicaments là-bas, en plus je ne connais pas les dosages.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Draco sortit de la chambre en laissant Harry...sur le cul.

''Si je m'attendais à ça... On le connait tellement froid, tellement distant... On ne pourrait même pas s'imaginer à quel point il peut s'ouvrir aux personnes qu'il aime... Qu'il aime... Mais attends... Mais c'est vrai je l'ai embrassé!''

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau.

- J'avais presque oublié... je n'aurai jamais peu avoir de plus beau cadeau de Noël... Je suis malade!

''Non mais je suis con ou quoi! Je sors enfin avec le mec de mes rêves et je pense à ma maladie! Mais que l'on me tue! Que l'on me tue! Qu'il me tue! Qu'il m'embrasse! Qu'il me touche! Qu'il me...''

- Harry c'est moi!

- QUOI!

Harry vient de tomber de son lit.

''Mais comment peut on aller au 4ème étage et revenir en aussi peu de temps... en n'étant même pas essoufflé!''

- Harry! Harry ça va? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu as vu un fantôme? Si je vois le Baron Sanglant, je te jure, je vais le tuer!

- Draco... c'est bon, c'est rien. J'étais un peu...heu...perdu dans mes pensées. Répondit précipitamment Harry en se relevant.

- Attends je vais t'aider... Lança Draco en accourant vers Harry.

Draco prit le bras d'Harry, assez surpris par le contact rapide, Harry leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent les yeux de Draco. Les magnifiques yeux de Draco.

Les deux hommes ne purent bouger, tout deux étaient subjugués par le regard que chacun prêtait à l'autre. Pris dans leur élan, ils ne s'aperçurent même pas qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Cela dura un temps indéfinissable. Un temps de plénitude, un temps de simple bonheur, un temps où tout deux se montraient et se remontraient l'étendu de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

Quand les deux se détachèrent, Harry avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Draco lui, reprit assez rapidement ses esprits et remonta Harry sur le lit.

- Évite d'attraper encore plus froid. Lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il remontait les couvertures.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai assez chaud dans mon cœur pour combler le reste. Lui répondit tendrement Harry de sa voix rauque.

Draco eut un rire de gorge en ajouta en s'éloignant:

- C'est très Pouffsoufle tout ça Harry, il va falloir que tu te reprennes...

Harry ne sut que répondre à sa remarque.

- Je vais prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure.

Après qu'il ait fermé la porte de la salle de bain, Harry s'étala au milieu du grand lit et pensa:

''Malgré ça, je crois qu'il n'a pas totalement changé, après tout c'est un Serpentard...''

- Un Serpentard comme je les aime. Ajouta-t-il malicieusement de sa voix perverse.

- Je t'ai entendu! S'exclama Draco en sortant la tête de la salle de bain et en la re-rentrant aussitôt.

''Merde''.

Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans les couvertures, sous la honte qu'il venait de subir.

''Mais c'est pas vrai! Je dis vraiment des choses connes en ce moment! En même temps ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude... D'ailleurs ça aussi c'est très con! Bon il vaut mieux que je fasse attention à ce que je dise, comme toujours après tout!''

Harry très énervé par ses pensées faillit s'étouffer avec son coussin.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Keuf! Keuf! Keuf! Et qu'est ce qu'il fait Draco! Il est encore sous la douche? ENCORE SOUS LA DOUCHE! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là-dedans! Il y va trois fois par jour! C'est pas des toilettes! C'est une douche! Une DOU-CHE!

- Alors déjà tu arêtes de gueuler! Ensuite je vais pas trois fois par jours sous la douche et pour finir je vais prendre une douche pour des conditions d'hygiène, et d'ailleurs si tu ne vas pas en prendre une après moi, c'est moi qui vais t'aider à la prendre alors tu choisis. Répliqua Draco alors qu'il ressortit une seconde fois la tête de la salle de bain pour la rentrer à nouveau dès qu'il eut fini.

''Non mais je rêve. Il va pas me donner une douche, j'ai plus trois ans!''

Harry releva les bras et les plaqua derrière sa tête.

''Mais ça pourrait être drôle, après tout.''

**Y**: Ha voila qui était agréable... Alors? Verdict?

**S**: On espère que ça vous a plu!

**Y**: On espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine et que vous nous aurez laissé pleins de reviews d'ici la! =)


	17. A quelle température?

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous!

**Yume**: Comment vous allez?

**S**: Nous on va bien! ('Fin j'ai été un peu malade et j'ai pas eu de Draco pour s'occuper de moi T_T, mais maintenant ça va, et j'arrête de raconter ma vie XD)

**Y**: La pauvre Sukhii! Pas de Dracounet à elle...

**S**: Je vais envoyer une lettre au père Noël xD!

**Y**: Bonne idée! XD

**S**: Bonne lecture! Je vais essayer d'écrire ma lettre pendant ce temps ^^!

**Y**: Bonne lecture =)! On vous retrouve à la fin ^^.

Chapitre: 17: A quelle température?

L'eau coulait dans la douche où Draco se trouvait. Harry, quand à lui restait dans son lit à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles.

- Mmmmmmmm douche mmmmmm savon mmmmmmm Draco mmmmmmm robinet mmmmmmm eau chaude mmmmmmmm buée mmmmmm … MMM!

Comme vous vous en doutez Harry était en train d'imaginer Draco sous la douche mais pas seulement en train de se laver.

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux, Draco bandant sous la douche au rythme des va-et-vient de sa main. Son petit ami, frissonnant, ruisselant, prenait son pied sous la douche. Sous un accès de plaisir, sa main se colla sur la vitre pleine de buée laissant la marque de ses doigts et de sa paume.

- Laisse-moi venir... Murmura Harry.

Draco ralenti ses mouvement et lui répondit d'une voix légèrement rauque et extrêmement sexy:

- Tu veux me rejoindre?

Harry se sentait venir et lui répondit à son tour:

- Oui...

- Très bien alors viens... viens Harry.

Harry s'approchait... s'approchait...

- Harry tu viens?

- Oui Draco j'accours.

- Et bien je t'ai jamais vu aussi motivé pour prendre une douche! Répondit alors Draco dont la voix avait... changé?

Sa voix était revenue à la normale ce qui provoqua un léger étonnement d'Harry. Celui-ci vit alors sa vision se brouiller puis se modifier. Il lui apparut alors un Draco vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontées au dessus des coudes. Tout deux étaient debout à côté de leur lit et Harry commençait à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé...

''CONNASSES DE LUNETTES!'' S'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

- Alors tu la prends seul cette douche ou je vais devoir t'aider?

Après un petit temps de réflexion, Harry répliqua d'une voix non sans sous-entendus:

- Je ne suis pas totalement guéri... J'ai peur d'avoir un problème sous la douche. En plus je suis fatigué... J'ai la flemme de prendre ma douche...

- La flemme, hein? Suis-moi!

Draco le traina dans la salle de bain (de force) et lui lança:

- Bon, déshabille-toi!

- Quoi?

- Tu vas pas prendre une douche habillé non plus!

- Mais j'ai pas la force! En plus j'ai sommeil!

- Je sens que je vais devoir tout faire...

Sans prévenir, Draco attrapa sa baguette, fit avancer Harry dans la cabine de douche et le déshabilla d'un coup de baguette. Sans prêter attention à l'énorme surprise d'Harry il ouvrit le robinet et envoya l'eau sur sa Némésis.

- C'est glacé!

- Et bien ça va peut être te réveiller!

- Mais je déteste ça!

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps pourtant.

Et en effet, Draco avait raison, Harry, tout bandant devant lui se rendait compte que le « rêve » qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, de plus la situation actuelle ne l'aidait pas plus que ça.

- Mais je préfère quand la température est... chaude. Répondit sensuellement Harry.

- Ha tu aimes ça?

- Oui, j'aime. Ajouta-t-il de la même voix si aguicheuse.

- Redit-le pour voir. Répondit alors Draco, rentrant dans le jeu d'Harry et en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Harry.

Avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, Draco avait commencé à embrasser Harry. Mais pas les baisers papillons qu'ils avaient faits jusqu'à présent. Le baiser qui était en train de s'accomplir était de plus en plus poussé et de plus en plus sensuel. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient. Se découvraient. Draco augmentait la température de la douche au fur et à mesure puis quand la température semblait parfaite il se détacha de son amant.

- Alors?

- J'aime ça. Répondit la plus sensuelle et la plus désirable des voix qu'Harry pouvait utiliser.

- Très bien! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te laver! S'exclama Draco alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Non attends! J'ai toujours autant sommeil!

- Tu veux que je te réveille alors?

- Ho oui!

Draco se rapprocha alors un peu d'Harry et ouvrit lentement la bouche en entamant:

- Pe~tit pa~pa No~ël! Quand tu de~scen~dra du ciel! Avec des jouets par mil~liers! N'oublie pas~ mes petits souliers~!

''JE RÊVE!''

Harry se mit alors à mimer des ronflements en s'adossant au mur de carrelage qui se trouvait sur un des pans de la douche. Cependant, il entendit la voix de Draco continuer à chanter, sur une autre chanson et sur un ton un peu plus explicite...

_I'll make you hot, make you rock_

_I'll leave the world in shock_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regardait alors Draco avec stupeur en voyait la manière si aguicheuse avec laquelle il entamait sa chanson.

_I'mma tease, I'm your fuel_

_I just wanna see you drool_

Draco avait enlevé sa chemise en faisait glisser ses mains vers son pantalon.

_On my knees, pretty please_

_You wish you were my main squeeze_

Draco commençait à se déhancher, ce qui ne laissait pas Harry indifférent.

_Like Luxury_

Draco accompagna ses paroles d'un magnifique mouvement subjectif à souhait au niveau de ses hanches.

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I make you wanna suck me just to get somewhere_

Draco continuait sa danse provocatrice en faisant bander de plus belle Harry qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_

_Can't take your hands off me_

_I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

Draco s'arrêta alors de chanter, guettant avidement une future réaction de la part de son spectateur. N'ayant pas de réaction notable (ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre sur les nerfs notre cher allumeur) il s'approcha à nouveau d'Harry et lui demanda:

- Alors réveillé?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai la flemme de prendre mon gel douche.

Draco roula alors les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant et attrapa le gel douche en ajoutant:

- Je vais donc devoir tout faire...

Draco attrapa alors le gel douche qui trônait à coté de la cabine de douche et s'en enduisit les mains. Ces mêmes mains qu'il fit glisser sur le torse d'Harry, les faisant passer dans son dos, ses bras, ses jambes. Cependant, il évitait soigneusement d'entrer en contact avec son sexe, il s'arrêtait toujours sur son bas ventre, ce qui engendrait la frustration d'Harry.

Draco réactiva l'eau chaude en refaisant courir ses mains sur le corps de sa Némésis, faisant partir le gel douche. Par ailleurs, Draco ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, non seulement le gel douche était parti depuis un bon moment mais en plus de cela, Draco s'affairait sur le bas ventre et sur le haut des jambes d'Harry.

La frustration de ce dernier était telle qu'il avait envie de crier pour que Draco passe enfin le cap.

- Dray, s'il te plait...

- Que veux-tu Harry?

- S'il te plaît... Enchaîne... Je ne peux plus tenir comme ça...

Le-dit Dray, stoppa alors ses mouvements et retira ses mains, ce qui provoqua l'incompréhension d'Harry.

- Désolé mon petit 'Ry mais la douche est finie. On continuera où on en était resté une prochaine fois.

Draco se sécha les mains, reprit sa chemise et sortit de la salle de bain en laissant Harry sur le cul.

''Je n'en reviens pas... Il est si irrésistible...et pourtant il me fait vivre ça!''

- Tu vas me le payer. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire se traduisant par: Prend garde à tes fesses, tu risques de le sentir passer.

**Sukhii**: "Cher Père Noël, le plus grand, le plus magnifique, le plus merveilleux (et le plus vieux) homme au monde, pour Noël..." Ah vous avez déjà fini?

**Yume**: Et oui le chapitre était pas le plus long de la fic...

**S**: C'est pas grave, il y en aura d'autres après!

**Y**: Oui heureusement XD (même si on a plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et qu'on bloque un peu au niveau des idées mais sinon tout vas bien!) Alors Sukhii om t'en es avec ta lettre?

**S**: "Merci beaucoup Père Noël que j'adore et à qui je promets que j'ai été sage"

**Y**: L'hypocrite! XD

**S**: Même pas vrai!

**Y**: Tout le monde sait que tu vas écrire au père noel yaoiste qui vit à yaoi-land et que... non en fait je me tais XD

**S**: Moi? Mais non! Mon Dray doit pas être intéressé par les garçons justement XD

**Y**: XD C'est pas faux ^^ Mais pour que l'on te donne une réplique de notre Dracounet chéri il va falloir que t'écrives au papa noël yaoiste =P

**S**: Mouai... Je verrais bien XD. Je vais arrêter d'embêter nos lecteurs avec tout ça. A la semaine prochaine!

**Y**: Bonne semaine à tous! =) N'oubliez pas les reviews =)


	18. Comme dans un rêve

**Yume**: Salut tout le monde!

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous =D! Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée d'enfer, ce qui explique l'heure tardive ^^!

**Y**: On était à l'anniv d'une amie (on a fait les cons) et on est crevées XD

**S**: Voyons! Nous ne sommes jamais connes! (Hum...) Changeons de sujet! Parlons de ce futur chapitre

**Y**: Ce chapitre, pour ceux que ça intéresse à été écrit en deux temps, le début a été écrit très difficilement, la deuxième super facilement, paradoxal n'est ce pas?

**S**: En tout cas, bonne lecture!

**Y**: Bonne lecture! =) On se retrouve à la fin.

Chapitre 18: Comme dans un rêve

Harry se baladait dans la grande cour de Poudlard. Encore une fois c'était une belle journée, les oiseaux batifolaient, les élèves batifolaient, Ron et Théo batifolaient dans les toilettes et Harry avait lui aussi envie de batifoler. Il cherchait un coin tranquille près du lac pour se branler comme il aimait le faire à l'habitude. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait... il faisait tellement beau que tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient sortis pour rester à dorer au soleil dans le parc.

''Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils ont tous décidé de me copier ou quoi? Qu'est ce qu'ils font sur mon terrain de jeu? J'adore me plonger dans l'eau et dire bonjour aux sirènes quand je suis encore tout bandant... Mais je m'égare! Bon je ne vais rester ici, et si j'allais faire un petit tour vers la forêt interdite?...''

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt il se cassa la gueule sur une racine.

''Connasse...''

Harry se releva et se remit à marcher en direction de la forêt. A la lisière du bois quelque chose attira son regard. Une lumière, une lumière bleue teintée de vert.

Harry, interloqué par la surprenante source de lumière qui passait à travers les arbres. Il eu d'abord un temps d'arrêt. Il vit la lumière se refléter sur la souche des arbres ce qui créait une atmosphère à la fois délirante et ensorcelante.

Harry était totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, ses yeux suivaient les moindre mouvements que la lueur créait sur l'arbre, cela créait quelque chose de magnétique, de captivant.

Il sentit ses jambes avancer, son corps allait en avant, il était tellement épris de cette lumière qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire, il voulait, il devait en voir la source.

Il se frayait un chemin entre les arbres. Il accélérait son rythme. Il courait à en perdre halène. Il butait contre les branches mais ne cessait pas son rythme endiablé. Les ronces le griffaient, les branches l'empêchaient d'avancer au rythme qu'il voulait, mais il n'en avait que faire, il avançait, avançait toujours vers cette lumière.

Elle devenait de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus imposante.

Mais elle faisait de plus en plus peur.

Harry le sentait, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cette lumière n'avait rien de bénéfique, elle était l'incarnation du mal. Du pire des mals.

Il accourut alors et se précipita entre deux grands arbres. Il vit alors que la forêt dense qu'il venait de traverser débouchait sur une clairière, mais une clairière sombre car les arbres, par leur grandeur et leur épais feuillage cachait la lumière du soleil. Ce qui provoquait une sorte de pénombre.

Harry se remit à marcher puis s'arrêta net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

De la peur, de l'effroi, de la terreur! Chaque mot était juste.

La scène à laquelle assistait Harry devait être la pire qu'il avait assisté jusqu'à présent. Même les horreurs de la guerre, même la perte de personnes qui lui sont chères ne surpassaient pas ceci.

Devant lui, se trouvaient deux personnes. L'une encapuchonnée mais avec une silhouette mince, presque squelettique, une silhouette qu'il connaissait. L'autre, légèrement moins grand était blond, la peur se lisait sur son visage blanc, il était recroquevillé sur le sol et la lumière bleue venait de son bras. Mais cette lumière était causée par l'autre homme, celui-ci avait sa baguette pointée sur le bras de l'homme à terre.

Soudain, un éclair apparut dans la lumière bleu, provoquant un cri perçant de douleur de l'homme à terre.

La lumière disparue alors, l'homme était étendu au sol, inanimé.

''Est ce qu'il est...''

Harry ne peu pas terminer sa pensée que l'autre homme prit la parole:

- Tu as réussi. Dit-il d'une voix trainant et glaciale. Tu es maintenant des nôtres.

Personne ne répondit, Harry commençait à se poser mille questions mais dont il savait les réponses. Il savait qui étaient ces hommes, il savait ce qui venait de se passer, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.

Le jeune homme à terre commença alors à bouger, il essaya de se relever, en vain. A peine c'était-il mit à genoux qu'il était retombé sur le sol provoquant la colère de la personne se trouvant à ses côtés.

Ce fût alors de trop pour Harry, il courut vers la scène, il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- DRACO! Cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

Il eu alors un soubresaut mêlée d'une sueur froide, il l'avait entendu, il avait entendu le murmure du blond lui demandant un ensemble confus de choses.

_Aide moi_

_Tue moi_

_Enfuis toi_

_Meurs_

_Meurs_

- MEURS!

Draco c'était relevé, sale car il avait été trainé dans la terre, totalement décoiffé et graisseux, il avait crié de toute ses forces, de toute la haine qui était en lui.

Harry était pétrifié. C'est alors que la dernière personne se mit à rire. Non pas d'un rire chaleureux mais d'un rire à vous glacer le sang.

Lentement, il porta ses mains à sa tête et retira son capuchon.

Harry subit le choc, une tête de serpent, des fentes en guise de narines, une bouche à peine dessinée, des yeux enfoncés.

- Vous...

- Et bien Harry tu ne me dis plus bonjour? Demanda Voldemort de sa voix trainante.

- Qu'avez vous fait?

- Que crois-tu qu'il a fait, Potter? S'insurgea Draco. Tu l'as vu, non? Le rituel! Tu veux voir mon bras? Aller regarde mon bras! Regarde le! REGARDE LE!

Harry ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne voulait pas voir Draco avec cette insanité sur le bras mais son regard se porta malgré tout sur le bras frêle de Draco où la marque des ténèbres trônait.

- Tu les as rejoins...

- Ho que oui je les ai rejoins! Ce sont eux qui ont la vérité, ou devrais-je dire, lui...

Ce qui se passa alors dépassait totalement l'imagination d'Harry. Draco s'était avancé vers Voldemort et d'un geste vif avait posé ses lèvres sur celles presque apparentes du seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry se sentit détruit, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, tout ceci était trop fou, trop absurde, trop impossible.

Draco détacha alors son visage de celui de son amant, et tout deux se mirent à rire d'un rire sans joie, où la rancune et la vengeance animait leurs mouvements. Ils se retournèrent alors, à nouveau, avec Harry et ce fut Voldemort qui prit la parole:

- Je crois qu'à présent tu n'es plus utile à personne... Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de lui Draco, il ne m'est d'aucun intérêt.

- Oui, maître.

Draco pointa sa baguette vers Harry et avant que celui-ci ai pu réagir il prononça l'invocation:

- Avada Kedavra!

L'éclair vert sortit de la baguette de Draco et toucha Harry en plein cœur. Harry vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Nooooooooooon!

Harry se releva en sursaut, son lit trempé de sueurs.

Il essaya petit à petit de retrouver ses esprits.

''Un rêve...''

- Harry tu vas bien? Je t'ai entendu crier... Demanda Draco alors qu'il arrivait dans leur chambre.

Sans même avoir eu le temps de lui répondre, Harry se leva en trombe de son lit et se jeta dans les bras de Draco alors qu'il était prit d'une crise de sanglots.

- Draco... Essaya-t-il d'articuler.

- Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je suis là tout vas bien! S'efforça de dire Draco alors qu'il serrait sa Némésis dans ses bras.

Harry essayait de calmer ses pleurs mais l'instant avait été trop dur, il ne pouvait plus se stopper, il ne pouvait plus parler. La seule et unique chose qu'il réussi à dire à Draco fût:

- Je t'aime...

**S**: Alors? C'était comment?

**Y**: Triste...

**S**: Pour les prochains chapitres, ils ne sont pas encore écrits. C'est la première fois qu'on poste sans que les suivants ne soient écrits. Nous espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de retard ;)!

**Y**: Comme on est en vacances on risque de ne pas avoir problèmes, on espère s'avancer mais comme on a pas mal de choses à faire ça va être dur. Enfin, on va faire de mieux =)

**S**: Allez, à la semaine prochaine!

**Y**: Bonne semaine et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances ^^. N'hésitez pas à poster une review!


	19. Matin torride

**Yume**: Hello!

**Sukhii**: Joyeux Noel =D

**Y**: Noyeux Joël!

**S**: Bonne lecture ^^!

**Y**: Et oui on est à la bourre pour poster le chap alors bonne lecture! XD

Chapitre 19: Matin torride

Harry remit de ses émotions et de son rhume plus vite que ne l'avait prévu Mme Pomfresh était déjà en train... d'embrasser Draco!

« Ça m'avait tellement manqué... Mme Pomfresh nous l'avait interdit à cause de mon rhume mais maintenant on peut le faire autant qu'on le veut! Ha que ça m'avait manqué! Ses lèvres sont si douces, si sucrées, si appétissantes, encore plus que le crumble de la Grande Salle! Non... je viens de comparer ses lèvres à un crumble! Je suis quand même grave... »

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Draco alors qu'il s'était détaché des lèvres d'Harry.

- Non… Non rien! C'est juste que ça m'avait manqué…

Il y eut un léger silence qui fut suivit d'un léger « moi aussi » avant que Draco se rue à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Harry mais cette fois ci d'une manière plus sauvage en introduisant sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry.

« Miam »

- Harry!

- Mais quoi?

- Tu pensais à quoi là?

- Bah à toi!

- C'est pour ca que t'a essayé de me mordre la langue?

- Heu...

- Mais t'es con ou quoi? Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ou quoi?

- Mais si! Enfin...non... non jamais... en tout cas par consentement, jamais à par toi...

- Comment ça jamais par consentement?

- Bah...heu...Ernie...

Une lumière se ré-alluma dans les yeux de Draco:

- Donc à part ce petit crétin qui mérite d'être battu jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive tu n'as jamais embrassé personne?

- Heu...non...

- Tu es donc puceau!

- Bravo Draco... quelle perspicacité!

Et là Draco ressemblait vraiment à un démon, c'est à peine si on avait l'impression qu'il allait crier: « Mwahahahahahaha! »

- Mon petit chéri va bientôt avoir besoin d'une petite leçon de dépucelage... Dit il d'un air carnassier.

Harry avait un peu peur de la remarque que venait lui faire Draco mais à la fois cela lui donner particulièrement envie.

- Mais c'est qu'il est en train de bander le petit!

Le pire pour Harry, c'est que Draco disait vrai, une petite bosse c'était dessiné sur son caleçon.

« Le fourbe... »

Draco se rapprochait dangereusement d'Harry et sa main commençait à divaguer sur le bas ventre de son partenaire ce qu'il n'arrangeait rien à la bosse sur le caleçon d'Harry qui commençait à s'amplifier dangereusement.

- Draco...

- Oui mon ange? Dit il de sa voix anguleuse.

- Et si tu continuais?

- C'est une demande?

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Draco et répondit:

- Ça se pourrait bien...

Draco commença alors à descendre tout doucement sa main vers le pénis d'Harry. Tout doucement, doucement... tellement doucement qu'avant qu'il ait plus placé sa main où il voulait, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Dracoooooooo! Tu es déjà réveillé?

Blaise se planta alors devant la scène qu'il voyait, un Draco à quelques centimètres d'un Harry tout bandant qui n'attendait qu'on le prenne.

- Veuillez m'excuser. S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de s'enfuir.

Gros blanc.

- Blaise je vais te tuer! S'insurgea Draco courant après son ex-ami sa baguette à la main.

- Draco attend! S'exclama Harry.

Draco c'était pourtant déjà échappé de la chambre à la poursuite de métis.

- Tu es en boxer...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après une course poursuite effrénée dans les couloirs et un envoi direct à l'infirmerie d'un certain Serdaigle, Draco était rentré dans la chambre commune à Harry et lui-même où Harry avait déjà fait le lit et s'était déjà habillé.

- Tu l'as attrapé?

- Et je l'ai pas loupé...

Draco était habillé, il avait du faire apparaître ses vêtements par magie quand il avait du courir après Blaise.

- On en était resté où? Demanda Harry.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé Harry?

- Oui, comme un citron.

- Et tu te crois drôle?

- Drôle non... Mais bandant oui...

- … Mon petit Harry... je ne t'ai pas appris à être aussi vulgaire...

- Alors apprend moi autre chose... Répondit Harry d'une voix sensuelle alors qu'il entourait de ses bras le corps de Draco.

- Quoi comme chose? Demanda le blond.

- Je ne sais pas... Ce que tu veux. Continua Harry alors qu'il commençait à glisser ses mains vers l'entre jambe de Draco.

- Très bien... Savais-tu que si on mélangeait de l'ammoniac avec de la bave de veracrasse on obtient une substance assez surprenante qui permet de guérir un certain nombre de maladies?

- Draco... Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je te demandais...

Harry fit alors glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Draco et en détacha le premier bouton et descendit la fermeture éclaire. Il glissa alors doucement sa main dans le pantalon de son amant et la posa délicatement sur la bosse du boxer de Draco. Puis il remonta doucement afin de glisser sa main en dessous du morceau de tissus et rentrer en contact avec le membre tant convoité.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux?

- Mmm... tu peux être plus précis? Interrogea Draco.

Harry fit alors glisser sa main sous le boxer de Draco ce qui le fit sursauter sous l'effet de la surprise, il se retourna alors si rapidement que son pantalon glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ayant alors le visage d'Harry en face du sien, il s'empressa de l'embrasser de la plus sauvage des manières. Il en profita pour détacher le bouton du pantalon du brun et descendre le vêtement qui le gênait.

Ils commencèrent alors à reculer pour se rapprocher de leur lit, doucement de manière à ne pas tomber mais le plus rapidement possible à la vue du désir de chacun qui était en train de monter en flèche.

- Draco...

- … Oui?

- J'ai.. j'ai envie de toi...

- Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle...

- Ha oui?

- Évidemment puisque je vais te prendre ici et maintenant!

Les deux s'écrasèrent alors sur le lit, ils avaient laissés leur pantalon derrière eux et ils allaient laisser leur virginité par la même occasion.

Ils commençaient à détacher la chemise de l'autre et maudissaient ces vêtements d'être aussi difficiles à enlever.

C'est alors que...

- Harry! Tu viens jouer au Quidditch?

Ron Weasley venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Ho... Pardon!

Et Ron Weasley commença à courir à tout rompre dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors qu'il était poursuivit par un certain brun...

- Ron ramène ton cul tout de suite!

A votre avis qui va être le prochain à mourir?

**Y**: Alors comment c'était? ^^

**S**: J'espère que ça vous a plu!

**Y**: On a une surprise pour vous ^^. Pour fêter Noël, on vous envoie mon amv tout droit sortit de movie maker sur... Drarry évidement XD.

**S**: Joyeux Noel à tous les yaoistes, et aux autres qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ^^! (Moi, je vous dit la semaine prochaine si j'ai bien reçu un Dray xD)

**Y**: Voici le lien (ce serait bête de pas le donner XD) .com/watch?v=aPBFGiQVzss&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL A la semaine prochaine tout le monde =D


	20. Révélations sensationnelles

**Yume**: Salut tout le monde! Et bonne année! =D

**Sukhii**: Bonne année!

**Y**: Pour fêter cet évênement on vous à préparé un chapitre géant! =D

**S**: Bonne lecture =D

**Y**: Bonne lecture à tous! On vous retrouve à la fin!

Chapitre 20: Révélations sensationnelles

Trois heures avant... Harry et Draco sont fin prêts pour le bal de fin d'année. Draco s'était habillé en blanc et rouge, son costume immaculé blanc lui allait à ravir, les bords de manche étaient teintés de rouge. Il avait également épinglé à sa poitrine une belle broche ornée d'une rose rouge.

Harry, quand à lui, avait choisi un costume immaculé noir avec des paillettes grises et à la même manière de Draco, il avait teinté le bord de ses manches de vert. Le bord de son col était orné d'un léger filet argent pailleté qui se terminait au bas de la chemise par une tête de serpent.

Draco aux couleurs de Griffondor et Harry aux couleurs de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas paradoxal? Ou cela montre-il juste qu'ils sympathisent super bien? Ou juste qu'ils sont cons?

- Draco?

- Oui Chéri?

- Tu sais mes mèches rouges ne vont pas du tout avec ma tenue... tu peux me les modifier en vert?

- Si cela peut t'aider, je ferai n'importe quoi.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Draco changea la couleur des mèches d'Harry en un beau vert foncé qui allait magnifiquement bien avec la couleur des yeux d'Harry.

- Merci mon cœur. Le remercia Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Mais pas de quoi. Bon dépêchons-nous, tous les autres nous attendent là bas. Pressa Draco.

Harry retendit une dernière fois sa chemise et suivit son homme à travers les couloirs. Il en profitait évidement pour mater son « petit cul rebondit et moulé dans son pantalon qui se dandinait sous son nez uniquement pour le tenter de lui sauter dessus ».

« Il est juste trop sexy comme ça... c'est injuste que la nature le fasse de cette manière, il me donne déjà envie de bander... pourtant il va bien falloir se tenir en public... »

- Ry'! Dray! Fit une voix familière.

En effet, Théo venait d'arriver.

- Whaa, vous être trop biens foutus comme ça! On dirait que vous allez vous marier!

- Raconte pas de conneries Théo. Répliqua Draco.

- Et puis on a pas l'intention de se montrer comme étant un couple si tu veux le savoir. Ajouta Harry.

Un ange passe.

- Tu peux répéter ça? Demanda Dray.

- Bah quoi? Il vaut mieux que l'on ne se montre pas, non?

- Tu rigoles j'espère.

- Mais je suis tout à fait sérieux.

- Harry, peut être que chez les moldus, les homosexuels sont chassés comme des sorcières mais comme ici nous sommes des sorciers tout le monde s'en fout!

- Mais c'est indécent de se montrer en public!

- Harry, le libertinage, ça c'est indécent, mais danser ou s'embrasser en public je ne vois pas où est le problème, si il y en a un. D'ailleurs le libertin de service peut te le dire, n'est-ce pas, Théo?

- Bon et bien moi je vais vous laisser régler vos problèmes de couple tous seuls! S'exclama Théo en s'éclipsant.

- Pas si fort! Cria Harry.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire si tout Poudlard est au courant?

- Mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils soient tous au courant de la personne avec qui je sors!

- Pourquoi? Après tu ne pourras plus avoir de chocolats pour la Saint Valentin? Tu ne te feras plus courir après par la moitié des filles de Poudlard? Tu aurais honte de moi? Tu aurais honte que l'on te voit avec moi?

- Dray... il n'y a rien de tout ça...

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! C'est un surnom qui est réservé ceux à qui je porte de l'affection et qui m'en porte, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, alors soit tu fais un effort soit je ne vois pas pourquoi on pourrait être ensemble!

Et Draco commença à tracer jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à cet abruti! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça! »

- Et l'abruti il t'emmerde!

« Connerie d'occlumencie... »

Harry attendit quelques secondes pour que Draco se soit éloigné.

« Bon... il ne pourra plus lire dans mes pensées... Il est vraiment con ma parole! Il ne s'imagine même pas à quel point je l'aime! Mais je n'ai pas envie de déballer toute ma vie amoureuse à Poudlard! Mais je crois que j'ai pas totalement le choix... Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, ce serait la chose la plus bête que je n'auraix jamais faite... Non pas que ça va être facile mais... Et puis merde! J'en ai rien à foutre des autres, je l'aime bien trop! »

Harry se dirigea à pas décidés vers la Grande Salle.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco avait réussi à entendre son monologue intérieur...

- Ha Harry te voilà enfin! S'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle discutait avec le reste de leurs amis.

- Tu as failli manquer le début! Ajouta Blaise.

- Oui bah désolé je discutais avec moi même...

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop engueulé... Ironisa Théo.

- Si tu veux savoir, si, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à avoir un accord total de mon cerveau.

- Si tu en avais un... Ajouta Draco

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore toi?

- Si tu n'avais pas un pois chiche à la place du cerveau, tu ne crois pas que tu t'entendrais mieux avec toi même? Ajouta Draco sur le même ton.

- Et toi si tu étais un peu moins imbu de toi même, peut être que tu écouterais ce que l'on te dit!

- Désolé, mais moi je n'écoute pas ceux qui ne sont intéressé que par leur petit personne!

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça?

- Parfaitement!

- C'est un comble! Tu n'as qu'à demander aux autres! N'est ce pas Her...

Harry fut obligé de se taire, les autres c'étaient éclipsés pendant que les deux se disputaient.

- On les a fait fuir...

- Quelle déduction...

- Bon Draco, laisse-moi t'expliquer... Ce n'est pas par honte que je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher, c'est uniquement car... car j'ai peur du regard des autres...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux. Répondit Draco, cette fois-ci plus calmement. Ils ne peuvent rien te faire de toutes manière et puis tu sors avec la personne la plus convoitée de Poudlard à égalité avec toi, personne n'osera toucher l'un d'entre nous. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité est banal.

Harry ne sut que répondre à ces paroles apaisantes.

- Fais-moi confiance Harry...

A ces mots, Harry eut la terrible envie d'embrasser son bien aimé mais un bruit enveloppa la grande salle:

- Mes chers amis!

Dumbledore avait utilisé un Sonorus pour que toute la foule agitée puisse l'entendre.

- J'espère que vous avez tous passés une excellente année! Et j'espère que la suivante sera encore meilleure! Avec le corps enseignant, à l'exception du professeur Severus Snape, nous vous souhaitons tous nos meilleurs vœux. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans un long discours et vous souhaite une très bonne soirée.

Dumby mit fin à son sort et sortit de la salle. Cependant, Harry n'en était pas sur mais il avait bien cru voir le directeur lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Il est fou ce type... »

La musique commença alors à retentir. Draco attrapa alors la manche d'Harry et l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

- On danse?

Harry hésita un peu mais répondit avec une intense joie:

- Évidemment!

Le jeune couple s'élança alors sur la piste de danse. Harry n'était pas un as de la danse mais les cours en accéléré de Draco lui avait été d'une grande aide et les deux défilaient au milieu de la Grande Salle comme le plus majestueux des couples dansant. Chose qui était très dur car Hermione et Blaise se débrouillaient très bien eux aussi. Cependant, nous tairons les commentaires sur Ron et Théo (un peu de dignité tout de même).

La chanson prenant fin, les couples décidèrent de se retirer de la piste ou d'y rester pour une future chanson. Mais que voyons-nous en pleins milieu de la piste?

Une grande partie des filles et quelques garçons s'étaient évanouis et les autres avaient la gorge pendante. Non vous ne rêvez pas, Harry et Draco étaient bel et bien en train de s'embrasser farouchement en plein milieu de la Grande Salle où convergeait tous les regards.

Après ce décrochage de mâchoires général, les deux amants marchèrent lentement et distinctement vers le buffet pour aller prendre un verre et trinquer à leur réussite.

Après que les regards se soient enfin dispersés et que la danse reprit, Ron leur glissa:

- C'est bien vous ça, vous pouvez vous engueulez comme pas possible pendant une minute et la suivante vous vous sautez dessus.

- Que veux-tu Ron... C'est peut être ce que l'on appelle une relation amour et haine. Répondit assez lucidement Harry ce qui fit bien rire Draco.

La soirée battait alors son plein, les verres d'alcool s'enchaînaient (quoi on leur à laissé de l'alcool! Quels profs indignes!), les danses s'accumulaient et la chaleur montait.

- Hey Dray, tu nous fais un strip-tease? Demanda Harry.

- Il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça, tu ne crois pas?

- Mais moi j'ai envie d'avoir encore plus chaud...

- Mais ce ne serai pas du goût de tout le monde ici à mon avis...

- Tu rigoles? Je suis sûr que 80% de la salle apprécierai. Bien sûr je compte comme 79,9%.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis imbu de moi-même...

- Tout à fait.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire Harry.

- Mais propose mon cœur.

- Je te fais un strip-tease dans notre chambre dès que la fête est finie...

- C'est une très bonne idée, j'approuve!

- Une petite minute mon petit diable! Je n'ai pas donné ma condition!

- Ta condition?

- Oui! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais faire ça comme ça non plus.

- Et bien alors dit moi.

- Je ne le ferai uniquement si...

Et Draco lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu es sérieux! Je ne vais jamais oser faire ça!

- Après tu choisis. Mais je te le dis d'avance, je suis très chaud et bien bandant...

A peine Harry eut entendu le mot « bandant » qu'il accourut sur scène et prit le micro des mains du chanteur.

- Hem... Excusez-moi! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire!

La musique s'arrêta alors. Tout le monde regarda alors Harry avec la même interrogation.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire! Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Et bien... voilà! Il est inutile de me courir après dans les couloirs ou encore de me demander de sortir avec l'un ou l'une d'entre vous! Déjà je suis gay! Donc Mesdemoiselles je vous le dit d'entrer, il est inutile de me courir après comme vous le faites! Cependant... Les garçons n'ont plus n'ont aucune chance eux aussi. Vous aurez cru qu'en fait vous en avez vu que je suis gay... et bien non! En fait... je ne suis ni Hétéro, ni homo! Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis Dracosexuel! Que cela vous plaise ou non!

Grand étonnement de toute la foule. Mais Harry continua son discours:

- J'aime Draco Malfoy! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et il est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus et à laquelle je tiendrais toujours. Cela signifie donc que la prochaine personne qui essaie de toucher à l'un d'entre nous va mordre la poussière à pleines dents! … Merci de m'avoir écouté! Et bonne fin de soirée à tous!

Harry descendit alors de l'estrade laissant tout le monde la bouche grande ouverte devant cette déclaration en direct à part son grand blond qui avait un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- On s'éclipse maintenant ou tu veux rester plus longtemps? Demanda Draco alors que la chanson avait reprit.

- Tu veux rester toi?

- Il est déjà 22h30... Je crois que ça va nous prendre un sacré temps là haut.

- Où ça là haut? Demanda curieusement Harry.

- Au 7ème ciel. Répondit Draco avec un sourire carnassier.

Il le tira alors de la manche et ils commencèrent alors à tantôt courir dans les couloirs déserts, tantôt s'embrasser adossés à une statue.

Arrivés à leur chambre après un bon quart d'heure, les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà surexcités et ils défirent leur chemise en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « je te veux ».

Les deux étaient déjà allongés l'un sur l'autre dans leur lit, Draco s'était placé en dominant alors qu'Harry avait prit la place de dominé.

Ils commencèrent à laisser glisser leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre de manière à attiser le désir de leur partenaire et leur propre désir de dominer et de faire sien le corps de leur compagnon.

Tout y passait, nuque, cou, buste, oreille. Harry avait d'ailleurs trouvé une technique qui faisait frémir Draco: à l'aide de sa langue, il tirait des gémissements de Draco à partir du lobe de son oreille.

Dans leur envie de plus en plus présentes, ils décidèrent d'un seul chef de défaire le pantalon de l'autre dévoilant les jambes fines de Draco et les jambes musclées d'Harry.

Harry, chaud comme la braise, laissa trainer ses mains baladeuses vers le caleçon moulant de Draco qu'il désirait tant retirer.

- Tu es pressé à ce que je vois... Remarqua Draco

- Plus que tu ne le crois.

Et dans prêter garde, Draco se remit en position assise et fit disparaître son caleçon aussi vite que l'éclair.

A la vision du pénis en érection de Draco, Harry se sentit bander de plus belle.

Draco se pencha à nouveau sur lui, baissant, de ce fait, le boxer de Harry qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry sentit son intimité mise à découvert, ce qui ne le gêna pas plus que ça (une certaine tendance libertine?).

Draco voyant que son partenaire se durcissait à vu d'œil depuis sa nouvelle nudité, se plaqua contre lui. Mais pas de n'importe qu'elle manière! Il plaquait le plus de choses qu'il pouvait, ses lèvres, son buste, ses mains mais surtout les deux érections ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir Harry sous l'effet du contact chaud.

Draco décida alors de donner une petite nouveauté qui ne devrait pas déplaire à Harry. Il se baissa alors et du bout de sa langue commença à caresser le cou, puis le torse, puis le ventre, puis le gland durcit d'Harry. Draco prit alors l'intimité d'Harry en bouche et commença à la titiller avec sa langue tirant de plus en plus de gémissements d'Harry qui étaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus avides d'avoir plus.

Draco retira alors doucement sa langue quand il sentit quelques gouttes de spermes qui s'étaient échappés par mégarde.

- Harry...

- Oui?

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant?

Et Harry sans répondre, prit le sexe de son partenaire à pleine main et commença un va et vient assez soutenu ce qui provoqua son effet sur Draco. En effet, celui-ci avait déjà commencé à être bien excité par son précédent exercice.

Après avoir senti qu'il avait passé un nouveau stade dans le durcissement de la verge de son ami il retira sa main et demanda à Draco:

- Et maintenant que veux-tu faire?

- Tu te sens prêt? Demanda prudemment Draco.

- Je me suis toujours senti prêt. Répondit Harry plein d'assurance.

Draco fit alors allonger Harry sur le dos et commença à s'allonger sur lui. Pour le préparer à ce qu'il ne souffre pas trop durant l'acte, il lubrifia l'un de ses doigts et l'introduit dans Harry.

Celui ci tressaillit, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'adapter à l'intrusion de Draco et aux va-et-vient légers. Quand il se sentit enfin à l'aise, Draco en introduisit un second puis un troisième.

Harry commençait alors à prendre son pied, ce qui ne plaisait décidément pas à Draco car lui aussi voulait prendre du plaisir, il retira alors ses doigts ce qui manifesta le plus grand mécontentement sur le visage d'Harry.

- Harry, si tu veux que l'on jouisse tous les deux, il va falloir m'en laisser, mais cela risque de te faire mal si je ne suis pas lubrifié... tu pourrais le faire?

- Mais avec grand plaisir!

Draco remonta alors, il plaça son sexe au dessus du visage d'Harry et attendit que celui ci lubrifie son pénis en érection. Ce que Harry fit alors très bien, il prit entièrement en bouche la verge de son amant et créa un va et vient pour déposer sa salive le mieux possible.

Harry sentait alors Draco se crisper au dessus de lui et après être content de son acte il retira sa bouche, ce qui se manifesta par un grognement de manque de la part de Draco.

- Draco, si tu veux que l'on jouisse tous les deux, il va falloir m'en laisser, je crois que nous sommes fin prêt maintenant.

- Oui fin prêt.

Draco redescendit et dirigea son sexe vers la verge d'Harry et sans prêter garde il s'introduit d'un coup dans Harry.

Harry manqua de crier.

- Draco... Attends avant de bouger...

C'est ce qu'il fit, après que Harry se soit un peu habituer au contact il commença à bouger lentement puis de plus en plus vite faisant monter le plaisir d'Harry qui avait totalement oublié la douleur et qui lui procurait à lui même un effroyable plaisir.

De plus en plus vite, les deux gémissaient, criaient le nom de l'autre comme ils n'auraient jamais pensés qu'ils auraient peu le faire.

- Harry... Ensemble...

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Leur plaisir à leur summum, ils jouirent en même temps, Draco déposant sa semence chaude à l'intérieur d'Harry et Harry déposant la sienne entre les deux ventres chauds.

Tous deux morts de fatigue, ils s'étalèrent sur le lit. Draco se dégagea lentement d'Harry.

- Ça va? Demanda Draco.

- Merveilleusement bien et toi?

- Au 7ème ciel.

Les deux se regardèrent alors sans se parler, ils étaient nus, ils venaient de perdre leur virginité, ils étaient pleins de sperme mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient heureux et tout se résumait à cela.

Harry commença alors à prononcer ces quelques mots:

- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Bonne année Draco. Fini-t-il avec un sourire.

A la vue de la mine étonnée de Draco, son petit effet avait bien fonctionné.

- Bonne année à toi aussi... Harry.

Pour terminer les vœux ils se donnèrent un beau baiser passionné.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

**Y**: Et voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! =D

**S**: Alors? Ca vous a plu?

**Y**: Nous on a prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^.

**S**: On attend vos nouvelles sur ces "Révélations sensationnelles" =)!

**Y**: On a pas eu beaucoup de reviews récemment alors n'hésitez pas à nous en laisser =) (n'oublier pas que c'est notre seule récompense pour faire ce travail).

**S**: Ce travail... Comme si c'était vraiment un travail...

**Y**: Bon c'est vrai on adore faire ça (sinon on le ferait pas XD)

**S**: Allez, à la semaine prochaine!

**Y**: Bonnes fêtes et à la semaine prochaine!

**S**: Bonnes fêtes!


	21. Le commencement

**Yume**: Hello tout le monde!

**Sukhii**: Salut à tous!

**Y**: Comment vous allez cette semaine?

**S**: On espère que vous êtes en forme!

**Y**: Nous pour l'instant on l'est! (en tout cas pour l'instant...)

**S**: Allez, on ne vous retient pas! Bonne lecture!

**Y**: Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 21: Le commencement

Les élèves mangeaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, tous tiraient une tête de six pieds de long à cause de la reprise des cours qui se faisait imminente. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait leur être annoncer.

Harry, bien loin de tous ces problèmes, était en train de dévorer des yeux la personne qui lui faisait face.

- Harry, tu ferais mieux de manger. Si tu veux tenir au Quidditch, il vaut mieux que tu manges un peu ou sinon je peux t'envoyer directement à l'infirmerie. L'incita Draco avec son regard charmeur.

« Et tu crois que c'est en me le disant comme ça que je vais arrêter... »

Un peu plus tard, Harry avait déjà mangé sept tartines avec de la confiture de coing, sa préférée. Mais il en reprit encore une autre fois (mais quel morfale! Encore pire que Ron).

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger ça... C'est l'un des pires fruits qu'il existe! S'exclama Draco.

- C'est mon deuxième préféré, tu ne pourras jamais n'empêcher d'en manger.

- Deuxième?

- Bah quoi? Le Draco n'est pas un fruit? Même si ça n'en est pas un j'en suis totalement accroc.

Draco prit alors un sourire carnassier qui devenait décidément récurant mais qui plaisait plutôt bien à Harry.

- Harry...

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry sous la table.

- Tu veux jouer à ça?

- Et comment.

Sauf que Draco venait de se recevoir un coup de coude de Théo et sous la surprise, celui-ci avait serré un peu trop fort la main d'Harry.

- Vous feriez mieux d'écouter. Chuchota-t-il.

Un silence s'abattit alors sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et le silence s'était fait de même. Celui-ci prit alors la parole:

- J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonne vacances et de bonnes fêtes. Le bal pour le nouvel an a eu un franc succès ce qui me remplit de bonheur.

Harry et Draco s'échangèrent alors un regard complice.

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes également très heureux de reprendre les cours.

Harry vit alors Hermione se retenir de pousser une exclamation de joie.

« On ne pourra donc jamais la changer... »

- Venons-en aux choses sérieuses.

Grand étonnement des élèves.

- Depuis le début de l'année, les 5°, 6° et 7° années ont été mis pour la majorité en duo comprenant un parrain et un filleul. Ceci avait pour but de rapprocher les différentes maisons, ce qui a eu un franc succès, nous l'avons particulièrement vu durant le bal qu'il y a eu il y a quelques jours. Cependant, notre ultime but est un peu plus poussé...

Des murmures commençaient à apparaître dans la salle.

- Vous savez tous qu'il y a trois ans, un mage noir du nom de Voldemort est réapparut. Le monde où nous vivons n'est donc plus sûr : tous les jours, des maisons, des écoles sont attaqués, le Ministère de la Magie n'a plus d'effet contre ces attaques à répétition. Mais votre sécurité est encore assurée tant que vous êtes à Poudlard. Cependant, nous savons que le monde entier est en danger et malgré toutes nos protections, les Mangemorts risquent de traverser nos remparts d'un jour à l'autre car le mal est de plus en plus puissant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils rallient du monde, que ce soit volontairement ou par la force, ils deviennent sans cesse plus menaçants pour nous.

Dumbledore marqua un temps de pose.

- Votre meilleure arme face à cela est la présence de personnes qui vous sont chères. Si vous restez seuls vous serez impuissants. Mais si vous êtes en groupe, vous aurez plus de chances de vous défendre. Les duos que nous avons crées, le professeur McGonagall et moi même ont été mis en place pour vous rapprocher, pour que vous soyez plus fort contre les ennemis. Ce rapprochement jusqu'à présent, n'a été que pour créer des liens d'amitiés ou...plus élaborés.

Harry se sentit légèrement rougir face à la remarque du directeur.

« Mais de quoi n'est-il pas au courant ce vieux fou? »

- Nous vous proposons alors de faire évoluer votre contrat. Pour ceux qui le veulent, vous allez pouvoir suivre des cours qui vous permettrons d'évoluer votre puissance magique pour pouvoir la combiner avec votre partenaire. Évidemment nous ne forçons personne, si vous n'avez pas envie de suivre ces cours, vous n'en êtes pas obligés. Le directeur prit un temps de pause puis ajouta: Nous apporterons une dernière précision. Les duos qui ont été établis ne sont pas fixés, vous pouvez les modifier à votre guise. Évidemment nous vous conseillons de vous mettre avec quelqu'un pour qui vous éprouvez une très grande amitié ou des sentiments très forts. Cela doit être une personne pour qui vous feriez confiance jusqu'à lui confier votre propre vie. Vous ne devez jamais vous quitter et vous connaître comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours. Vous devez pouvoir épauler l'autre où il est faible et le réconforter s'il se sent mal. Vous devez être complémentaires et votre duo ne doit jamais être remit en question par aucun des deux. Ne vous mettez pas avec quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'il est puissant... Je vous aurais mis en garde au cas où vous auriez de mauvaises surprises.

Tout le monde était très étonné de la nouvelle et un brouhaha commença à s'installer.

- Vous donnerez vos duos définitifs au professeur McGonagall lors de votre prochain cours de métamorphose. D'ici là, réfléchissez y bien, si vous n'êtes pas fixés pour votre prochain cours, vous aurez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour vous rendre dans mon bureau ou celui du professeur McGonagall. Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin d'appétit à tous et une bonne journée.

Le directeur se rassit à sa place et les discutions reprirent.

- Draco, on reste ensemble?

- Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas 'Ry, nous avons Métamorphose en fin de journée, nous savons déjà ce que nous dirons à McGo.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais une joie immense l'avait envahit, il savait que Draco allait accepter très facilement mais cette nouvelle lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Il allait encore plus se rapprocher de la personne qu'il aime, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dernier cours de la journée: Métamorphose.

Les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose pour le cours commun où le McGo les attendaient avec sa classique tête stricte.

- Prenez place rapidement, nous devons établir les listes pour vos cours en duos au plus vite, le programme est chargé. Je vais vous nommer un à un et vous me direz votre partenaire. Je commence par Gryffondor: Boot Terry.

- Personne.

- Brown Lavande.

- Avec Parvati Patil, Poufsouffle.

Et les noms défilèrent assez rapidement grâce à McGo qui y donnait une cadence assez élevée pour pouvoir continuer son cours au plus vite. Et oui les ASPICS étaient à la fin de l'année!

- Weasley Ron.

- Avec Théodore Nott, Serpentard.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas de partenaires au départ et puis ils s'entendent plutôt bien. »

- Très bien, j'en ai terminé avec les Griffondors. Passons aux Serpentard.

« Mais c'est pas possible! Elle n'a même pas mit cinq minutes pour les Griffys! C'est une vraie fusée celle là! Et on va quasiment pas rater de cours! En plus je crois que l'on fait du théorique aujourd'hui... Ho non! Elle l'avait dit! L'histoire de la métamorphose des fruits en légumes! Mais qui a écrit ce programme scolaire! Si j'avais le Ministre de l'éducation sous ma baguette je l'aurai déjà fait disparaître. Mais le ministère de l'éducation n'est pas un mangemort? Mais si! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce petit ##PEGI 18## ».

Pendant les douces pensées de Harry, McGo égrainait les noms jusqu'à arriver à...

- Malfoy Draco.

- Avec Blaise Zabini, Serdaigle.

**Yume**: Et voila! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

**Sukhii**: Ca vous a plu ^^?

**Y**: On l'espère en tout cas! Pour nous faire part de nos avis laissez nous une petite review ;) (Aller svp!)

**S**: Oui n'hésitez pas!

**Y**: On vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de week-end et une bonne semaine ^^, on se revoit samedi prochain =)!


	22. Incompréhension

**Yume**: Yo! Heu... bon chapitre! XD

**Sukhii**: Bonne lecture =D

Chapitre 22: Incompréhension

- Malfoy Draco.

- Avec Blaise Zabini, Serdaigne.

…

« QUOOOOOOOOOOOI! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce con! J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il... Ça paraissait pourtant évident qu'il dirait... Et que l'on... Et qu'il ne... Et que... Et que je...je... suis seul... »

Harry sentait les larmes lui venir, il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Il ne savait plus que penser, il n'entendait plus ce qu'on lui disait, il ne savait plus comment réagir...

- Potter Harry.

Harry n'entendit même pas la voix du professeur McGonnagal qui l'appelait.

- Mr Potter, vous m'entendez?

Harry ne répondant toujours pas, McGo se rapprocha de lui et le redemanda:

- Mr Potter, arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps et répondez à ma question avez-vous un partenaire?

- Je... Je ne sais pas professeur... Je ne sais plus...

- Et bien il va falloir que vous vous décidez, vous avez jusqu'à vendredi pour venir me voir et me donner une réponse.

- C'est entendu.

Harry fut alors absent durant tout le cours de métamorphose. Il prit quelques notes sur le cours qui ne lui provoquait que peu d'intérêt et somnola pendant le reste du temps.

La sonnerie du cours retentissant, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, leur journée enfin terminée, Harry quand à lui, prit son temps pour ranger ses affaire. Draco l'attendait.

- Tu viens Harry?

Le-dit Harry, ne répondit alors pas. Il continua de ranger ses affaires avec la même lenteur et quand il eut enfin fini il sortit de la classe sans prêter un seul regard à Draco.

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas?

- A ton avis! Cria-t-il sans le vouloir.

- Harry, mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Draco, on est censé être ensemble! Pourquoi est ce que tu as demandé à McGo de te mettre avec Blaise? Je ne comprends rien!

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien!

- Et bien explique moi si je suis si bête.

- On ne peut pas se mettre ensemble, on ne se connait pas assez, ça fait tellement peu de temps que l'on est ensemble, on ne connait rien l'un de l'autre! Je suis ami avec Blaise depuis la troisième année, on ne peut pas rattraper ce retard en quelques mois!

- Mais tu es vraiment bête, ma parole!

- Ha oui? Et qu'est ce qu'il te ferait dire que tu es forcément plus intelligent que moi?

- Mais on se connait mieux que personne...

- Que veux-tu dire par la?

- Tout le temps que l'on a passé en s'engueuler, à chercher les points faibles de l'autre. Depuis la première année, on a fait que se disputer pour un rien, on se connait mieux que personne! Je connais tes points faibles mais également tes points forts, je sais ce qui te dérange mais je sais ce que tu aimes, je te connais mieux que personne. Et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour toi.

- Harry...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

- Et bien si tu veux savoir moi non plus!

« ... »

- Harry, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque pour me mettre avec toi...

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est?

- J'ai juste peur... peur que je ne puisse pas te protéger... Car c'est toi qui va devoir combattre V... V...

- Voldemort.

- … Oui.

- Tu en es capable Draco.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Évidemment! On le combattra ensemble! Et tu le feras regretter tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

- Je... Je...

Chacun avait du mal à trouver les mots pour continuer, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ils savaient que l'autre le comprenait.

- Merci.

Sans rien répondre, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

- Je vais voir Dumbledore, tu viens avec moi?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce crétin n'avait pas voulu le suivre!

« Voilà ce que ça fait faire le surplus de fierté! »

En tout cas Harry était en train de descendre du 4° étage où il avait parlementé avec Dumby pour le convaincre de le mettre avec Draco.

« Ce vieux bougre a été super coopératif. A peine je lui ai dit que je voulais être avec Dray qu'il a accepté sur le champ! Enfin bref...temps mieux... »

Harry descendait les étages assez précipitamment les étages... Avant de quitter le cours de métamorphose pour le bureau du directeur, Draco lui avait glissé une phrase assez énigmatique à l'oreille:

- Je te laisse y aller seul, j'ai quelque chose à préparer...

Il lui avait dit plus discrètement:

- Dès que tu auras fini reviens dans notre chambre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il à fait... Mais c'est quand même super excitant! »

Harry avait descendu les escaliers comme l'éclair et était déjà devant la chambre qui partageait avec Draco.

Il défonça quasiment la porte tellement il était pressé de voir ce que Draco lui avait préparé (quelle classe...).

La chambre était radicalement différente. Harry savait que Draco était très doué en magie mais ce qu'il voyait dépassait ses espérances. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, elle était légèrement éclairée par des lumières violettes mais Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce mais il sentait que quelque chose se promenait sur son corps.

Ses vêtements étaient doucement en train de glisser sur son corps, sa chemise, son pantalon et même son boxer. Ses vêtements étaient lentement en train de s'évaporer laissant Harry dans son plus simple appareil.

Une nouvelle lumière violette s'alluma alors laissant apparaître un chemin à suivre menant à...

Un corps, un corps nu.

Mais ce corps nu était dans l'une des plus sensuelles positions que Harry avait imaginée dans ses fantasmes. Le corps fin était attaché par des chaines de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se déplacer.

La tête blonde se releva alors doucement laissant apparaître ses yeux avides de plaisir et commença à susurrer:

- Je t'attendais... _Harry_...

Le dernier mot avait prononcé avec tellement de plaisir que Harry commençait déjà à se sentir venir et ne pouvant plus retenir son désir, embrassa fougueusement son amant avec qui il entama une valse langoureuse de leurs langues humides de la salive de l'autre.

- Dray... Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit?

- Il est... créé par magie... Il est un peu conçu de la même manière que la salle sur demande, sauf qu'il représente... l'un de tes... plus grands... _désirs_.

Cette fois ci, Harry était clairement en train de bander, Draco reprenait chaque morceau de phrase avec une telle sensualité qu'il en perdrait la tête.

- Harry...Qu'attends-tu?

- Pour quoi faire?

- _Satisfaire tes désirs_.

Harry, n'y résista plus, il prit Draco contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il rapprochait son intimité de celle de Draco.

Il le pénétra. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco crit de douleur tellement cela avait été violent, mais il en cria alors d'un plaisir plus qu'inespéré. Ce que Harry avait également fait.

- C'est bizarre.. Tu devrais...

- Harry... Cette... Hum, Draco avait du mal à parler alors que Harry commençait un faible va et vient dans l'antre de son amant, cette salle... est... faite selon tes désirs... Il n'y règne aucune douleur et ton Ha! Ton... ton plaisir ainsi que celui de ton partenaire s'en verra décuplé... Oui continu!

Harry avait écouté vaguement ce que Draco lui racontait, il sentait le plaisir monter en lui comme jamais auparavant, mais il sentait quelque chose d'encore plus magique. Il avait l'impression qu'il ressentait un peu également le plaisir qu'éprouvait Draco et cela lui plaisait bien plus que n'importe qu'elle chose que l'on aurait pu lui procurer. Il aimait Draco et il aimait le voir dans cet état.

Il se trouvait pervers pour cela, on pourrait également le traiter d'obsédé pour cela, mais si c'était cela aimer alors oui il l'aimait et peu importe ce que cela faisait de lui. Sa vie s'en voyait transformée et il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait pour plus tard et cela se résumait en un seul mot: Draco.

Ce fut ce même nom qu'il cria quand il arriva au septième ciel en compagnie de la personne dont il était fou amoureux.

**Y**: Et voila un nouveau chapitre de fini!

**S**: Il vous a plu?

**Y**: On espère en tout cas! On remercie **Momow-chan**, **kisis** et **Naifu-Sasu** pour leur reviews au dernier chapitre ainsi que tous les autres qui nous ont déjà laissé une ou plusieurs reviews!

**Y**: a la semaine prochaine tout le monde!

**S**: A la semaine prochaine =)


	23. Tout un apprentissage

**Yume**: Good morning! :D

**Sukhii**: Hello =)!

**Y**: Comment vous allez cette semaine? Nous on va très très bien ^^

**S**: J'enlève deux très pour moi mais ça va ^^

**Y**: On a une petite nouvelle pour vous qui risque de vous intéresser ^^, à S: A la fin /*sourire sadique*/

**Y**: Et bien on se retrouve à la fin! *sourire sadique* Bon chapitre à tous!

**S**: Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 23: Tout un apprentissage

Le vendredi suivant, Draco et Harry se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande pour se rendre à leur premier cours supplémentaire de combat en binôme. Ils avaient choisis de faire parti du groupe du vendredi de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient pas à nouveau des cours après cette heure qui s'apprêtait à être riche en émotions. Ils partageaient ce cours avec les binômes: Ron/Théo, Blaise/Hermione, Neville/Luna et Ernie/Hannah (au plus grand désespoir d'Harry de revoir ce « petit geignard qui pète plus haut que son cul ».)

Les groupes étaient obligatoirement de 5 maximums pour que chaque duo ait un plus grand espace pour s'entraîner.

Le duo entra alors dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait été transformée à l'occasion en un grand espace de duel semé d'embuche. Ils le savaient, ils allaient attaquer fort.

Ernie McMillan et Hannah Habbot se trouvaient déjà là et parlaient tranquillement dans leur coin et n'avaient pas remarqués l'arrivée du couple.

- Harry?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dray?

- Pourquoi il est dans notre groupe ce con?

- Pour tout te dire, je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir...

- Tiens vous êtes déjà là vous?

Blaise et Hermione venaient juste d'arriver dans la salle suivis par Luna et Neville. Ils se rapprochèrent alors du petit couple.

- Ça t'étonne autant que ça 'Mione? Demanda Harry.

- Venant de toi, Harry, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre...

La porte s'ouvrit alors, tous s'attendaient à voir Ron et Théo mais ce fut un adulte qui entra dans la salle, un adulte pas si inconnu que ça...

- Professeur Snape?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive jeunes gens, il semblerait que vous ayez vu un vampire... Répondit calmement Snape de sa voix froide et détachée. En tout cas, venez tous autour de moi, je vais vous expliquer rapidement ce que nous allons faire durant ce cour.

« Et merde, si j'avais su que c'était Snape qui nous faisait ce cour j'aurai peut être choisi un autre jour... Seamus m'a dit qu'ils avaient Remus... »

Avant que Snape n'ait le temps de commencer son cours, la porte s'ouvrit sur Théo et Ron, en retard...

- Mr Nott, Mr Weasley... Commença Snape de sa voix sarcastique. De quel droit vous permettez-vous d'être en retard à mon cours.

- Dé...désolé professeur, s'excusèrent les deux retardataires.

- Bon je vous accepte pour cette fois mais si cela se reproduit une seule fois, UNE...SEULE...FOIS et je vous vire à jamais de ce cour, est-ce bien clair?

- Très clair professeur.

Snape attendit alors que les retardataires rejoignirent les autres et commença ses explications:

- Vous savez tous que ce cour à lieu une fois par semaine dans cette salle et j'en serai votre unique professeur pour ceux qui se poseraient la question...

Snape adressa alors un regard méprisant à l'égard d'Harry.

- Nous avons que quelques mois pour que vous soyez prêts au combat, nous n'avons donc aucun temps à perdre, nos cours seront intensifs, longs et physiques.

Le visage de Ron commençait à cramoisir.

- Nous apprendrons peu ou pas de théorie mais nous développerons des méthodes pour synchroniser vos fluides magiques en accéléré ou vous battre en harmonie pour être plus puissant. Nous allons avoir peu d'heures de cours, vous aurez donc l'obligation de vous donner à fond. Comme vous n'avez pas de cours après nous déborderons assez souvent de notre heure mais je vous le dis... vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer...

« Ça c'est très, très, TRES mauvais signe! »

- Nous commençons immédiatement. Zabini/Granger vous allez vous placer sur le dernier terrain en face de Weasley/Nott. McMillan/Habbot vous serez contre Londubat/Lovegood sur le premier terrain. Malfoy/Potter, vous serez contre moi sur le terrain du milieu.

Tous se placèrent alors sans poser de questions. Draco et Harry s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long...

« On va en baver... »

Quand ils furent tous placés, Snape donna les dernières consignes avant le combat:

- Les règles sont simples, le but est de désarmé vos adversaires, les sortilèges impardonnables sont interdits. Vous pouvez envoyer vos adversaires à l'infirmerie, je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Tant qu'il y a une personne debout dans chaque duo, votre combat ne sera pas terminé. Je suppose que vous êtes tous prêts... C'est parti!

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Harry vit un filet rouge partir de la baguette de Snape, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter, il s'y était prit trop tard.

- Protego!

Un bouclier été apparut de justesse devant lui.

- Harry réveille toi!

Harry venait enfin d'analyser la situation et il avait dégaîner sa baguette (qui à lu braguette?) et cria:

- Incarcerem!

Snape évita très facilement les cordes qui venaient d'apparaitre et répliqua avec une formule imprononcée qu'Harry évita d'un cheveu.

Le duel battait son plein, Draco et Harry se débrouillaient plutôt bien en équipes mais ils manquaient cruellement d'entrainement pour être totalement coordonnés et contre Snape cela leur était impardonnable.

Et le combat fut bouclé 5 minutes plus tard quand Draco c'était reçu un Petrificus totalus et que Harry avait suivit quelques secondes plus tard avec un Expelliarmus bien placé.

- Et bien, je m'attendais à mieux que ça de votre part... Draco relève toi, on reprend!

« Et c'est là qu'on va souffrir... »

Et Harry avait parfaitement raison! Durant plus d'une heure ils combattirent contre Snape. Bien sûr chaque match ne durait pas plus de 10 minutes et à chaque échec du duo, Snape leur demandait de recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient au moins réussi à gagner une fois.

Miraculeusement, Draco réussi à toucher Snape avec un sort d'étourdissement et Harry en profita pour lui lancer un pétrificus totalus.

Enfin ils allaient pouvoir sortir de cet enfer!

Bien jeunes gens, si vous auriez l'amabilité de me dépétrifier de pourrais vous donner vos futures consignes.

A contre cœur, Harry exécuta les ordres de Snape. Sans même un merci, Snape s'adressa à la classe:

- Très bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une séance d'au moins deux heures. Oui Monsieur Weasley, nous avons commencés en douceur! J'espère que vous aurez élaborés des stratégies à mettre en œuvre la semaine prochaine. Monsieur McMillan, vos blessures doivent être impérativement guéries pour la semaine prochaine. Des questions? Non? Très bien! Au revoir tout le monde!

Et à la manière d'une chauve souris, l'effroyable (et très sexy) professeur Snape sortit de la salle de classe.

- J'ai peur... Marmonna Neville.

- T'inquiète pas c'est le cas de tout le monde...

Ce soir là, Draco et Harry n'avaient même pas la force de se faire un câlin tellement leur séance avait été intense...

**Sukhii**: Alors ça vous a plu?

**Yume**: Nous on l'espère en tout cas ^^. Alors Sukhii tu avais quelque chose à leur dire?

**S**: Si ça vous a plu tant mieux parce qu'il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir le prochain et dernier chapitre =)!

**Y**: Et oui! Après 6 mois de publication nous allons toucher au but (enfin!) mais ce chapitre que sera le dernier, vous vous en rendez compte? LE DERNIER! THE LAST! THE FINAL CHAPTER! Et bien comment est il Sukhii? ^^

**S**: Il est... Voilà, il est "trois petits points" ou "points de suspensions". A vous de voir ce que cela va être, à vous d'imaginer comme seuls les yaoistes peuvent le faire xD!

**Y**: Mwahahaha, et oui chez nous on aime le suspens! D'ailleurs, chers amis, comme ce chapitre sera "..." et qu'il sera le dernier il faudra du temps pour l'écrire pour qu'il soit "...". Donc vous ne l'aurez pas la semaine prochaine...

**S**: Ni la semaine d'après...

**Y**: Et ni la semaine suivante...

**S**: Et on va s'arrêter avant que vous nous tuyez xD

**Y**: XD Et oui vous l'avez compris, vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans un mois (oui vous pouvez survivre jusque là).

**S**: Ça fait très modeste la parenthèse x'D. Allez, lisez bien pendant ce temps!

**Y**: Lisez des tonnes de fics! Mais n'oubliez tout de même pas la notre! ;) Allez à se voit dans un mois, d'ici là portez vous bien!


	24. Sans limites

**Sukhii**: Bonjour à tous =D!

**Yume**: HELLO LA COMPAGNIE YAOISTE!

**S**: On vous a manqué?

**Y**: A nous en tout cas vous nous avez manqués! ;( Mais nous sommes enfin là pour LE dernier chapitre!

**S**: Snif, déjà la fin =(

**Y**: Mais on dit que la fin d'une histoire est toujours le début d'une nouvelle!

**S**: Tu as déjà une idée?

**Y**: En effet oui! Mais je ne dis encore rien de spécial à nos lecteur! Mais dit moi Sukhii acceptes-tu de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure?

**S**: Choisis la phrase que tu veux xD.

"Si ça me donne pas de boulot oui xD."

"Je te suivrai n'importe où ma chérie!"

"Toujours prête à l'aventure!"

"Yaoi *o*!"

**Y**: Et bien quel entrain! XD Désolé chers lecteurs mais on ne va pas publier la fic tout de suite XD Non seulement elle sera courte (3/4 chapitre) et en plus ils seront longs donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car on aimerait bien faire une pause (oui ça nous arrive) et on à autre chose à faire aussi XD

**S**: Si elle est aussi courte que celle là, vous serez contents xD

**Y**: ^^ On verra bien si on est inspirés ^^. Bon je crois qu'on va vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre et on vous retrouve pour les bonus à la fin!

**S**: Bonne lecture!

**Y**: Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 24: Sans limites

Les mois avaient passés, leurs compétences s'étaient accrues, leur couple s'était renforcé, plus soudé que jamais, plus à l'écoute de l'autre que jamais. La routine n'avait pas sa place dans leur vie... Les cours n'étaient pas la plus magnifique des choses qu'ils connaissaient mais ils devaient avouer que ce travail de fin d'année avec leurs ASPICS ne les laissaient pas indifférents et tous deux durent, tant bien que mal, essayer de si accommoder pour éviter de passer au niveau de surchauffe.

Mais ce qui marquait le plus leur vie était bien évidemment leur vie de couple, ils s'aimaient et n'avaient besoin de personne pour le faire savoir. Ils s'affichaient dans les couloirs, leur statut de « prince » leur permettant de ne pas se faire assaillir de remarques.

Tous deux furent envoyés une bonne dizaine de fois à l'infirmerie le vendredi soir suite au cours de leur professeur Severus Snape en entraînement au combat en binôme (rebaptisé ECB par les élèves). Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire piquer quelques crises de nerfs par Madame Pomfresh, qui honnêtement, n'avais pas grand pouvoir face à Snape...

Harry et Draco avaient souvent été blessés mais ils savaient que cela en valait la peine. Ils le voyaient, ils tenaient de mieux en mieux face à Snape et au cours de leur dernière séance c'est leur professeur qu'ils avaient envoyés à l'infirmerie à leur place. Ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de Pompom.

Le mois de juin était déjà bien entamé, tous les élèves avaient déjà bien chaud à cause du réchauffement climatique et de l'été arrivant (et aussi à cause de leur compagnon)...

Harry était en plein dans ses semi-révisions pour ses examins mais ses pensées étaient surtout préoccupées par une autre personne.

Une personne attirante.

Une personne dont il rêve la nuit.

Une personne dont il n'arrive plus à se passer.

Une personne avec laquelle il veut construire sa vie.

Car oui, il le sait, il en est sûr, il ne peut pas vivre sans Draco Malfoy. Ce jeune homme est devenu en l'espace de quelques mois son amant le plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Mais au delà du plaisir, il l'aimait, il l'aimait à mourir, il le voulait pour lui, il voulait partager sa vie à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui il se sentait seul, seul comme quand il ne se trouvait pas à côté de Draco. Il le disait et se le répétait sans cesse, sa solitude commence à deux pas de lui. Et cela était vrai, à peine Draco quittait la pièce qu'il avait envie d'aller le retrouver pour le serrer dans ses bras et combler l'espace qui le séparait de son amant.

Il savait qu'il partageait ce sentiment. Il le sentait dans ses liens avec Draco, ses liens affectifs mais également dans ses liens magiques. Il savait que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils étaient de plus en plus complémentaires au combat. Car ils savaient d'avance ce qu'allait faire leur partenaire sans avoir besoin de le lui demander. Ils ne savaient pas comment cela était possible, ils en avaient déjà parlés entre eux mais aucun d'eux ne connaissaient cette forme de magie. Ils avaient décidés d'en parler à Dumbledore, et selon lui c'est une force qu'ils avaient tissés par leurs liens forts, très forts.

Leur amour? Oui, c'était bien leur amour qui avait évolué en un lien vital pour chacun d'eux.

De ce fait, tous deux avaient le plus grand mal à se séparer, ce n'est que rarement qu'ils s'accordaient quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes ou encore tenter d'assister aux cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun.

- Draco?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Ry?

- C'est pour bientôt n'est ce pas?

- Selon Dumbledore c'est le cas en effet...

- Tu crois que l'on est prêt?

- On a jamais été aussi prêts de notre vie, c'est le moment ou jamais Harry. D'après les prévisions, ils devraient être là cette nuit.

Draco lui tendit la main.

- Tout ira bien Harry fait moi confiance.

Harry lui prit la main, la serra fort, puis se leva pour l'entrelacer entre ses bras fins pour finalement l'embrasser.

- J'ai peur Draco.

- Moi aussi Harry...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au conseil des anciens...

- Mais enfin Albus, c'est de la folie de faire combattre des élèves!

- Minerva, les élèves ont choisis de se défendre par eux même, certains ont suivis des cours spéciaux pour être préparés, ce n'est pas maintenant que l'on va les empêcher de se battre.

- Mais enfin... ce ne sont encore que des enfants...

- Rappelez vous à leur âge, Minerva... Intervint le professeur Flitwick

- Je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais il est temps d'y aller. Remarqua le professeur Snape qui était resté à la fenêtre.

Ils étaient là, aux portes du château... Les mangemorts tous habillés de noir menés par un homme, un qui ressemblait à un monstre, leur maître...le maître des ténèbres.

Derrière lui se trouvaient ses plus proches fidèles, les plus ancrés dans le mal.

Les élèves les plus âgés se précipitèrent dehors suivis par les professeurs.

Tous étaient prêts. Certains avaient suivis leur entraînement sans relâche jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger. D'autres avaient étudiés jusqu'à tard le soir pour connaître le maximum de techniques de combat possible.

Personne n'osait bouger, chacun attendait que son voisin face un pas en avant pour pouvoir enfin avancer.

Malgré leur dur entraînement, la peur se faisait lire sur les visages des élèves, y compris des plus déterminés. Être Gryffondor est une belle chose mais même face au plus puissant des mages noirs vous ne vous sentez pas à l'abri.

Ce fut alors le professeur Dumbledore qui prit la parole:

- Tom, tu es aux portes de notre château. Je ne te conseille pas d'aller plus loin, toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont prêtes à te vaincre, toi et tes acolytes. Tu ne peux pas faire le poids contre nous. C'est un conseil d'ami que je te donne. Quitte ce château avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi.

Voldemort resta impassible face à ce message. Harry savait que ce message n'aurait pas beaucoup d'influence sur le mage noir. Mais il savait également, à même titre que Dumbledore que les élèves se sentiraient plus en confiance.

Voldemort s'avança alors et répliqua de sa voix froide et sifflante:

- Et tu crois que tes paroles faussement bonnes vont avoir une quelconque influence sur moi?

Doucement il leva sa baguette et sans que personne ne prenne garde:

- Avada Kedavra!

Un jet de lumière verte parti de la baguette et atteignit en pleine poitrine... Bellatrix Lestrange!

- Pro... Professeur!

- Severus! Mais que fais-tu de leur côté?

Severus Snape s'avança alors de derrière la foule d'élèves qui le fit passer.

- Je fais ce qu'il me semble juste... Comme cela à toujours été le cas... Cette pauvre Bellatrix souffrait trop de sa vie... La solution était de lui mettre un terme...

La colère profonde se lisait sur le visage à tête de serpent...

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... Avada Kedavra!

Le sort fût paré avec une grande aisance de la part du professeur de potion.

La bataille commença.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Draco s'étaient frayé un chemin entre les tirs incessants qui venaient de toute part. Ils avaient profité que Dumby se battait contre tête de serpent pour retrouver des personnes contre qui ils avaient une certaine rancune...

- Harry... Je ne peux pas les tuer... Ils sont... Ils sont...

- Tes parents! Et alors? Ils ont voulu te livrer au pire homme qu'il existe!

- Rien n'empêche qu'ils restent mes parents! Je ne peux pas les tuer... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça? C'est au dessus de mes forces! Je combattrais n'importe quel mage noir mais je ne peux pas les tuer, peu importe ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir!

- Mais tu les détestes par dessus tout...

- Ils restent mes parents...

Un bruit de pas mit alors fin à leur conversation.

- Mes oreilles sifflent...

- Les miennes aussi...

- Il me semblait que nous t'ayons apprit les bonnes manières... J'ai dû me tromper...

- Tu nous fais honte... Draco...

- Père... Mère...

- Et alors c'est comme ça que tu nous salue! Cria Lucius.

Draco était tétanisé sur place.

- Vouloir nous tuer... En voilà des manières! S'exclama Narcissa. C'est nous qui devrions vouloir te tuer! Tu n'as fait que nous désobéir! Nous te montrions le chemin de la souveraineté et tu l'as rejeté! Tu mérites d'être torturé et tué par le maitre lui même! Oui, ce même maître à qui tu as refusé de tendre la main! Grâce à nous tu aurais été propulsé au plus haut de l'échelle de la nouvelle aire qu'il aurait crée... Mais monsieur en à décidé autrement! Et nous le retrouvons avec Potter, le traître à son sang!

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dites! S'écria subitement Draco en retrouvant ses esprits à l'évocation du nom d'Harry. Vous êtes devenus fous à cause de cet homme! Vous êtes devenus des parents indignes! Vous m'avez lancés dans la gueule du lion sans me demander mon avis! Vous n'êtes que des...

- Mais tu n'as qu'à te taire salle vermine! Le coupa net son père. Tu es un traître à ta famille et à ton rang! Tu n'as pas le droit de porter le nom des Malfoy! Tu n'as plus à faire parti de notre famille! TU N'ES PLUS NOTRE FILS!

Draco voyait rouge. Il n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les injures de son père, les sorts qui leur frôlait le crâne. Tout lui était indifférent tellement sa haine était devenue grande...

- Si je n'ai plus d'être un Malfoy... Commença-t-il à prononcé lentement. Alors je deviendrais un Potter...

Deux éclairs verts simultanés sortirent des baguettes d'Harry et de Draco sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ai prononcé ou pensé une formule.

Les deux éclairs se combinèrent alors, formant un éclair noir, qui toucha les parents de Draco en une seule et même fois, leur retirant la vie.

Les deux étaient tombés à terre. Sous l'effet du choc, Draco tomba à genoux. Harry se précipita alors immédiatement sur lui.

- Draco? Est ce que ça va?

- Si je ne suis...

Harry sentait que Draco pleurait mais il sentait également qu'il se battait contre ses larmes.

- Si je ne suis pas leur fils... Alors ils ne sont pas mes parents... Je n'ai pas à pleurer pour la mort d'un adversaire...

Sans prévenir, Draco se releva, des larmes encore sur les joues mais déterminé.

- Tu viens Harry? On a encore quelque chose à faire...

- Je te suivrais toujours...

« Mon cœur... »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco et Harry avaient réussis à revenir au pied du château. Ils s'étaient frayés un chemin face à la cohue où ils avaient aidés quelques uns de leurs amis.

Ils le trouvèrent alors, entrant dans le château, l'homme qu'ils recherchaient, l'homme qu'ils devaient tuer.

- Incarcerem!

Le sort rata sa cible. Voldemort se retourna alors.

- Mais qui voilà... Celui qui a faillit me tuer et celui qui à renoncé a faire parti de mes rangs... Vous avec enfin changés d'avis? Vous allez enfin comprendre quelle est ma puissance?

- Ta puissance n'est rien... Commença Harry.

- Qu'insinues-tu par là? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à vous envier?

- Tu as tout à nous envier... Continua Draco sur un ton serein mais assez engagé. Tu n'as rien... nous avons tout...

Voldemort se mit à entamer un rire sadique.

- Vous me faites bien rire! Regardez cette armée! Ils sont tous sous MES ordres! Ils feraient tout pour moi! Et ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans MOI! Si je disparais, ils disparaîtrons aussi! Je suis leur Maitre! Et ils sont mes esclaves! Je suis la toute puissance! Qu'avez vous pour rivaliser contre ça?

- L'amour.

- Et l'amitié.

- Que de choses futiles.

- Ces hommes sont sous tes ordres car ils ont peur de toi. Nous n'avons rien à t'envier.

D'une même voix ils dirent alors:

- Jamais tu ne connaitras ce que nous pouvons ressentir... Car ta vie s'arrête là!

Tous deux lancèrent le même sortilège de mort. Plus gros que les précédents, les éclairs étaient d'un vert extrêmement foncé. Arrivé à quelques mètres de Voldemort, les deux rayons c'étaient rapprochés et avaient commencé à fusionner. Puis un éclat de lumière apparut.

L'éclair étaient devenu doré et quand il rencontra le bouclier qu'avait crée le mage noir, celui ci le fit voler en éclats. Permettant alors à l'éclair de toucher le mage.

La scène devenait presque irréaliste. La lumière se condensait sur le corps de Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le masque totalement.

La masse de lumière explosa alors provoquant un énorme souffle qui se fit ressentir dans presque tout le jardin de Poudlard.

Il ne restait alors du corps que de la poussière dorée...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard...

Harry et Draco s'étaient remis de leurs émotions.

Tous leurs amis étaient sains et sauf y compris le vieux Dumby qu'ils croyaient mort (increvable celui là).

Draco c'était fait une raison pour ses parents et avait réussi à encaisser le choc d'avoir réussi à mettre un terme à leur folie dévastatrice.

- Draco...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Ry?

- C'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard...

- Et oui le temps à passé vite...

- Je me pose un tas de questions...

Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu veux m'en parler?

- Et bien... en fait je n'ai pas tant de questions que ça mais... c'est surtout sur un sujet sur lequel je ne sais pas répondre...

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu te rappelle pendant le combat...

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Tu as dit que tu deviendrais un Potter... Est ce que...tu le penses vraiment? Enfin je veux dire...

- Harry...

- Oui?

- Pourquoi je dirais une phrase qui n'a pas de sens pour moi?

Harry était estomaqué face à la remarque de Draco.

- Je t'aime Harry... Et... si tu l'acceptes... j'aimerai devenir ta moitié.

- Draco...

Draco leva alors les yeux, plein appréhension, mais il commença à se réconforter dans le regard d'Harry.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte. Je te veux et pour toujours.

- Je t'aime Harry et je t'aimerai toujours.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ses lèvres avaient été capturées par celui qu'il aime. Par celui qu'il aimera toujours.

**Yume**: FIN!

**Sukhii**: Alors?

**Y**: On attend toutes vos reviews! :) Sukhii tu sais ce qu'i nous attend maintenant?

**S**: Euh... Mon cadeau de Noel?

**Y**: Non désolé c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui... Mais il est temps d'offrir tous les bonus à nos lecteurs! =D

**S**: Ah! ceux que tu as oublié au fur et à mesure xD

**Y**: Exactement! Mais pour faire une jolie fin on va les regrouper ensemble!

**S**: Et c'est quoi déjà?

**Y**: Et bien on va commencer à remercier tous les reviewers je pense ^^ car sans eux on aurait abandonné depuis longtemps! Nous remercions: **myrtillenaru**, **Originel**, **miruru-sensei**, **Clair Obscure**, **Ashura-Kageboushi**, **lucymalfoy**, **Chamallow a croque**, **konomu-imouto**, **Ame2NoYume**, **tsuki-ayase**, **Tsubakigirl**, **vampireclamp**, **Marionette0116**, **Naixy**, **Momow-chan**, **Akirafye**, **Moonzy**, **Lord La Folle**, **marina26**, **DonaBella**, **Kay the setter of univers**, **TiteM**, **Alissa21**, **Naifu-Sasu**, **Snake90**, **Filimi**, **Kisis** et **Sakura-okasan**.

**S**: Ouai, merci à tous =D

**Y**: Alors ça c'est fait... mmm Alors Sukhii! Parle nous de tes ressentis par rapport à l'écriture de cette fic :)

**S**: Euh... techniquement je l'ai lu et corrigée xD. Et j'ai adoré ça. J'ai eu des envies de meurtres (Ernie), et des envies de me fracasser le crane contre un mur. Mais sinon c'était cool xD

**Y**: J'adore le: "des envies de me fracasser le crane contre un mur" XD, mais à quelle occasions? ^^

**S**: Quand ils sont stupides ^^

**Y**: Ha! ^^

**S**: Et toi?

**Y**: Quand à moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, j'ai du lutter contre quelques pannes d'inspirations et les dates d'échéances mais c'était vraiment plaisant! Je recommencerait le plus tôt possible.

Je vais maintenant en profiter pour vous parler rapidement du titre de ce chapitre: "Sans limites". Ce titre fait essentiellement à l'amour d'Harry et Draco qui est totalement sans limites mais également à leurs espoirs d'une vie future en commun et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Et bien je crois que l'on a fait le tour... On peut peut être vous donner quelques indications sur notre future fic ^^. Qu'en dis-tu Sukhii?

**S**: Ouai =D

**Y**: Alors je vous donne que quelques indices ^^, il sagit d'un Romance/Humour (notre marque de fabrique ^^) en Français et Sukhii tu as l'honneur de dire de quel couple il s'agit :)

**S**: Drarry =D

**Y**: Et oui! On les aimes ces petits! Et bien je crois qu'il est temps de nous quitter..

**S**: A bientôt =)!

**Y** : A très bientôt! Et surtout n'oubliez jamais: Que le yaoi soit avec vous!


End file.
